


What You Don't See

by Blue_Night



Series: The Pegasus Alliance [9]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Brothers, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Wraith, Wraith Feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are unexpected visitors in Atlantis, coming from another reality. Todd has found his elder brother and John has to deal with the pregnancy of his XO Evan Lorne and his twin from the other reality. To their luck, there are a nice young woman with astonishing abilities and an impressing Wraith Commander who certainly will be able to help them, too....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Counterparts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dulinneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/gifts).



> This story begins right after chapter 14 of 'What You Don't Know' and will have four POVs: Todd's, John Sheppard's, Commander Iason's and Rin's. It will be the story of this four and tell you more about the crossover and their tries to find a remedy for the feeding problem.  
> This story will really have a female/male relationship, I can assure you that I'm actually able to write about this! ;-)
> 
> Have fun reading it and please, let me know if you like it! 
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you for your wonderful beta again. Without your advice and support, all of this wouldn't work!
> 
> Warning for all who don't want to read about male pregnancy: This story contains such topic!

_Prologue:_

 

_The young blade lay curled up on his small cot, trying to get some rest. The last couple days had been horrible, even for a young, adventurous Wraith who didn't know the meaning of the word peace at all._

_He had been on board one of their allied Hives, fighting against five war-ships of the hated Ancients and they had just barely survived the last battle. So many losses, so much blood. The young blade tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. He craved for his elder brother, to bond with him, to be comforted by his presence only._

_But, his beloved elder brother, the only being in this bloody universe who meant anything to him wasn't there. He had to see to his own duties and there was no way that he himself would expect his brother to neglect them, although he needed him more than he had ever needed him before after he had almost died today._

_He turned around once more, curling his hands into fists until his nails dug painfully into the sensitive palm of his feeding hand to keep himself from crying out mentally for his life-line. He closed his eyes, exhausted and desperate, waiting for sleep to claim him._

_When he finally slipped into the slumber of exhaustion, he dreamed that his brother came to him, sitting on the edge of his small bed, stroking his cheek gently._

_'I have to go away, my beloved little brother and I can't take you with me, although I really wish I could. But, please remember that I will always love you, my little brother.'_

_He heard the beloved voice in his head and felt the soft caress on his smooth skin._

_Then, his brother stood up and left his quarters after one final longing look at him. The young Wraith opened his mouth to keep him from leaving, but no sound came out. He reached out with his hand, but the door closed silently behind his brother and the young blade was alone again._

_The young blade groaned in his disturbed sleep, feeling blindly for his brother who was no longer there. He groaned again opening his eyes, startled, blinking confused because of his horrible dream. When he noticed that it only had been a dream, he dropped back on his pillow again, slipping once again into a restless slumber._

_The next morning, when he had gotten up, searching for his elder brother, his father told him that his eldest son had been killed by the Ancients._

_The young blade crawled into a hidden niche, crying over his loss until there was nothing left to cry for. He didn't know back then that his father had been lying to him and that his brother wasn't dead. He didn't know that he would have to wait ten thousand years until he would see his beloved elder brother again._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Todd, the High Commander of the Second Alliance headed to the guest quarters in the highest tower, where Major Evan Lorne had locked the fourth unexpected visitor until their return to the city.

His head was spinning and he had to fight hard to keep his composure. Commander Kyrillos followed him, but he didn't try to connect or speak with him and Todd was very grateful of that. The younger Commander seemed to sense his inner turmoil and respected Todd's unspoken wish to stay alone in his head and not having to share this turmoil with anyone else. Nevertheless, just knowing that he wasn't alone and didn’t have to face the unknown Wraith all alone made it much easier for him to go there. Kyrillos was a friend and would be there to support him, no matter what would happen.

It wasn't the fact that he had to meet and question another strange Wraith that upset him that much, he had done so in the past more times than he could count. It was the fact that this special unknown Wraith was the counterpart to his own elder brother that made him uncomfortable and almost frightened. He had lost his beloved and adored brother ten thousand years ago and since then, he had missed him every single day he had been awake.

It was only yesterday that he had found him again, after such an incredibly long time and he was still deeply confused and uncertain. Sure, he was happier about their reunion than he could say in words, but it just had been yesterday and now he would face the creepy counterpart of his brother.

Todd took a deep breath, curling his hands into fists, when the door of the transporter opened. He could see four guards standing beside the locked door of the quarters where this special Wraith with the name 'Sin' was settled in, but he knew that even ten guards wouldn't have been enough to keep a grown up experienced male Wraith in quarters like these if he actually decided to break free, at least not if he was rather freshly fed. Then, he saw two of Alexandros' more experienced officers standing at the wall nearby, almost hidden by the shadows in the rather dark corridor, two drones at each side of them and he smiled. He really had to be in a bad state, considering the fact that he hadn’t seen the Wraith guards until just now. Alexandros had chosen two officers with strong mental abilities at locking another Wraith out of their heads, so the strange visitor wouldn't be able to influence them easily.

He relaxed and returned the respectful greetings of the human guards waiting for him to order them to open the door. Soon, he would get to know the counterpart to his beloved brother.

Major Lorne had said that he wasn't like Sinamore at all and Todd had to admit that he was curious. Kyrillos stood behind him and now he connected with the other Commander, searching for the strong and calming presence of the other Wraith's mind. Kyrillos bonded with him immediately, not completely, but Todd could feel the reassuring encouragement in the back of his mind and it was enough to help him stay calm and self-confident.

He straightened his shoulders and gestured to the guards. “Please, open the door, Marine.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Todd considered the Wraith sitting comfortably in a large armchair by the window in front of him.

Now, he knew why Major Lorne had described him as creepy and uncommon. The long black hair fell over the back of the armchair almost to the ground, it had to be very long and Todd briefly mused about the question if the other Wraith stumbled over his hair when he walked. A mocking grin spread out over the admittedly beautiful features, just as if Sin had picked up his thought, although Todd was rather sure that he had been able to block the other Wraith out of his mind.

Sin was dressed more like a drone, his torso naked except for the two large belts over his shoulders, crossed behind his back. Major Lorne had taken his weapons and Todd was surprised that Sin had allowed him to do so.

“He asked me very politely and I would never turn down a pregnant man's wish, you know.” Sin drawled in an astonishingly deep and smooth multi-toned voice.

Todd blinked. “What?” he inquired, cautiously and annoyed because Sin had been able to read his mind.

Sin snorted, halfway amused, halfway bored. “I didn't read your mind, don't worry. Your ability to keep me out of your head is much better than the ability of my sweet little brother.” He pursed his lips and let his eyes travel over the heavy coat Todd was wearing. Todd stiffened and suppressed his embarrassed growl only partly. Sin threw his head back and laughed. “Huh, it works with you as well.” he gasped out, when he had caught his breath again. “Every time I want to embarrass my little brother, I only have to look at him this way. I really hadn't thought that it would work with you, as well.” He became serious, watching Todd for a while, lost in his thoughts. “I have to admit that you're far more different from him, than I first thought. Todd is never able to keep me out of his mind if I really want to connect with him.”

Todd only rumbled, angry with himself about his sheepish and stupid behavior and Sin smiled at him, almost friendly.

“I didn't read your mind, your mental skills are amazingly strong. But, I only have to look at your face and I know for sure what's going on. Your face is readable like an open book. You should work on that, too – little brother.” he stated dryly.

“I'm NOT your little brother!” Todd answered in such a dangerous low and icy voice that Sin actually seemed to be impressed for the first time since Todd had come into this room.

“Huh, calm down, please, I didn't mean to offend you. You have no elder brother?” Sin inquired, curiously, but not as challenging and mockingly as he had been before.

“That's none of your business, Sin. You call yourself 'The Keeper'. What do you mean with that?”

Todd grabbed the other chair and sat down in a relaxed and carefree manner, hoping to fool the counterpart of his own elder brother. He wished for Sinamore to be here with him and support him so badly that it was almost hurting, but he tried not to show it to the creepy Wraith in front of him.

“There's no 'Keeper' in your universe?” For the very first time, Sin seemed to be confused and unsure. “There's no one watching over the hibernating Wraith, holding all of the knowledge, books and data on board his Hive?” he finally asked, disbelievingly.

“No.” Todd simply answered, watching Sin with narrowed eyes. He felt Kyrillos' reassuring calmness in the back of his head and eventually was able to regain his self-confidence and composure again. “You better tell me about the occurrences that brought you here. I'm sure they miss you badly if you're actually as important for your universe as you want to make us believe.” he demanded. “I'm sure that we're not as dense as you consider us to be and that we're able to send you back from where it is you belong, 'Sin'.” Todd smirked contentedly as he noticed that his voice now sounded as confident and mocking as Sin's voice had sounded before.

Sin shot him a brief challenging look, but he opened his mouth and began to speak without objections. “As you wish, Todd.” he agreed, bending his head slightly.  
“I will be glad when I'm back on my own Hive again. I have to admit that you have nice people here, very skilled with the laundry.” he drawled, turning his head to smile provokingly at the young marine standing at the door who promptly blushed a dark-red color.

Todd had to suppress his own knowing and amused grin, because he had noticed quite well that the young man seemed to have a rather sore backside, judging by the way he shifted his weight all of the time, trying to find the less painful posture, when he had come in. He obviously had enjoyed the creepy Wraith's skills as a lover, because he wasn't able to look Todd in the eyes, avoiding his questioning look.

Todd focused on the black-haired Wraith again, well aware of the fact that Sin had tried to distract him again.

“I'm pleased to hear that you're enjoying yourself and your stay here in our universe, Sin. Now, tell me what happened before you came here to search for someone new to wash your dirty socks...”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

John Sheppard opened the door to the infirmary, relieved to see Jennifer already waiting for him. Jennifer smiled at him, taking his calloused hand in hers.

“Hey John. It's good to have you back,” she said softly and he nodded his head.

“Seems to be so.” he managed to say after clearing his throat twice. He hesitated, but the he whispered: “How is he? Everything's okay with his baby?”

Jennifer sighed. “Yeah, for the moment, everything's okay.” She looked at him, expectantly and intently. “Evan told you about his pregnancy, am I right?” she inquired after one moment. John nodded again.

“Yes, he did. He told me about his baby.” John could hear the longing in his voice he didn't know he felt and he swallowed against the lump building in his throat.

Jennifer chewed on her lip. “John the Second's pregnancy is different from Evan's. Evan's baby is half Wraith and half human. We have to do some research, checking the chamber, but in spite of the morning sickness and the normal pregnancy issues, he's fine. The chamber built the needed womb and the pregnancy goes the way human pregnancies usually go. It is different with John the Second. His baby is only Wraith and the pregnancy goes much faster because of that. He almost miscarried after their arrival, probably because of the unexpected incident and sudden stress. We stopped the labors, but he's still not fine. We called for Commander Iason to see to him. I hope that he can help us. Please, be careful with him. He's weak and in a bad state, any agitation will make it worse.”

John smiled at her with great sincerity. “I won't do anything that would endanger him or his baby, you have my word, Jenny.” he said, softly, before he turned around to step into the infirmary chamber.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

John carefully closed the door behind him, stepping closer to the infirmary bed. He noticed Todd the Second sitting in a chair beside the opposite side of the infirmary bed, his eyes glued to the pale and weak man lying curled up in the bed.

John's steps faltered as he saw his mate sitting beside his pregnant twin, looking at him with so much love, pain and concern on his chiseled features that it was almost hurting he himself. He blinked. The Wraith sitting beside the bed _wasn't_ his mate. He _looked_ like his mate, he _moved_ like his mate, he actually _smelled_ like his mate, but he wasn't his mate at all.

Todd's counterpart finally raised his head after what felt like ages, simply staring back at him without speaking and John realized that his mate's counterpart struggled with the same feelings as he himself, confusion, surprise, concern, helpless anger and eventually, something akin to sad resignation.

He tried to smile at the other Todd, hoping that it wasn't only a grimace, but somehow, he must have been successful, because Todd the Second relaxed and briefly smiled back.

John took the chair standing in front of his side of the infirmary bed and sat down, looking at his pregnant twin from another reality. “He's fine at the moment.” Todd the second rasped, his voice raw and sore from his concern and worry. John nodded without taking his eyes from his counterpart.

“I know, Jennifer told me. Our head healer, Commander Iason will see to him. We will do our best to make sure that – John – and your baby will be fine Commander.” he said in a low voice, not wanting to wake the sleeping man up.

“Thank you, Sheppard. That means a lot to me.” for a while they sat there in silence, watching the other John sleep.

“Your reality seems to be very different from ours.” John stated after few minutes. He had needed this time to pull himself together in order to be able to look at his mate's counterpart again.

“Yes, it is. Very different. We built an alliance as well, but we're far from what you have built here. I have to admit that it's nice here, peaceful.” Todd the Second answered, sounding surprisingly wistful and melancholy for a Wraith.

John sighed. “We worked hard for it and paid the price, I can tell you.” he mused, but then, he smiled. “But, I'm curious, I really want to know more about yours. Did your John really get pregnant without any fertility device?” he asked, watching the other ancient Commander intently.

Todd nodded his head. “Yes, he did. We were surprised ourselves. It's because of his strong ATA-gene. Your Major Lorne is pregnant, as well.” Todd the Second replied in a cautious voice.

“I know, but not only because of the gene. There was an Ancient fertility device helping him.”

“I see. I heard about your Dr. Weir's death. You have a civilian leader called Mr. Woolsey?” John nodded and pursed his lips.

“Yes, we lost Elizabeth few years ago.” he said, feeling the new lump in his throat about her loss. Then, he straightened, smiling at the not so and yet so familiar Wraith. “Please, tell me something about your own universe. I really want to know about it.”

Todd slightly bowed his head, stroking his mate's hand, gently. “Of course, Sheppard.” he agreed. He drew in a shaky breath and began to tell about another universe, so far away and yet so close.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

John made his way to their quarters, deeply lost in his thoughts and hoping that his beloved mate would already be there waiting for him and take him in his strong arms.

He had spent three hours in the infirmary, listening to the other Todd tell him the stories of the other Atlantis and all the beings living there. Todd the Second had been surprisingly faithful in informing him about the situation in their own reality and telling him about his other son – the Wraith Steve – the counterpart to that said Wraith he had named Steve and had lett be killed by the Hoffanian drug. He all of a sudden had had to fight against his tears, his only thought in wondering if he had killed his Todd's son with that horrible experiment he had agreed to back then during their first days in Atlantis.

The development state of the other Ancient's city was rather different from their own, but there was one thing that was absolutely the same: the love between Todd and John the Second’s was as deep as his own love for his Todd. It seemed to be the destiny of all John Sheppards and all Todd the Wraiths to love each other. This thought was somewhat comforting and wonderful and John smiled as he opened the door to their quarters.

Todd was there, standing at the large window in his usual posture when something was bothering him and John silently crossed the room and wrapped his arm around the strong waist from behind, laying his head against the leather-coated back.

Todd said nothing, but he pulled John's arms closer around his midsection, covering his hands with his own, stroking John's fingers gently. They stood there pressed against each other for a long time until finally the tension in the Wraith's body eased.

He turned around, looking John in the eye and stroking his stubbly cheek. “Is the other John fine?” he asked quietly when he noticed the concern in his beloved consort's eyes.

John shrugged with a deep sigh. “For the moment. They called for Commander Iason. His baby is only Wraith and the pregnancy more difficult because of that. He is constantly sleeping. He was barely awake when I was there, I mostly spoke with your counterpart.” He hesitated, not knowing how to explain his mixed feelings without annoying his mate.

Todd smiled. “It's okay, John. Please, talk to me. You don't have to worry that I will be angry with you.”

John leaned against the broad chest. “It's just – he _looks_ like you, he talks like you, he even _smells_ like you, but he _isn't_ like you at all. That's confusing and somewhat very odd.” he admitted. Todd placed a chaste kiss on his hair.

“I know, John.” he said softly. “I know how hard it is for you.” John snuggled closer.

“As much as for you, my mate.” he answered. “How is 'Sin'?” he inquired, hardly able to be heard, because his mouth was buried into the heavy leather coat. He knew that he would have to ask his mate if he had had children, but he wasn't able to ask this important question right now, not without breaking down and starting to cry.

Todd snorted. “Annoying, cheeky and impertinent and very, very 'creepy'. Evan was right to call him by that 'pet-name'.” he growled. “But I put him back into his place, at least a little bit, I guess. He's not like Sinamore at all.” John could hear the relief in his mate's voice that this strange Wraith had nothing in common with his beloved elder brother and he really could understand that quite well.

“I'm sure that we will learn to deal with them, we simply have to. It has to be much harder for them. Rin came when I left to stay with John, she seems to be able to calm and comfort John the Second in a way no one can except for your counterpart, of course.”

Todd frowned, still stroking his hair. “Who's Rin?” he asked.

John closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle ministration. Todd was Wraith and most people who didn't know Wraith as good as he did would never have considered them as tender beings. But John had learned that Wraith almost showed more tenderness than any human he knew if they really loved someone. He got more tenderness from his astonishing mate than he had ever gotten in his entire life until now. Todd never behaved this way in public, but every time they were alone and undisturbed, Todd always showed him how much he loved him with an amazing amount of tenderness and care.

“Rin is the Japanese name from Corinna Martin, the young woman who came a couple of weeks ago, sent by the IOA to observe what's going on here.”

“She shall spy on us then.” Todd rumbled. John chuckled, his eyelids becoming heavy and his words more slow as he dropped into a contented state of daze by the rhythmically stroking of his hair.

“Yes, she apparently was sent to do exactly that. But, she won't do what they expect her to. She's not only a real beauty,” John chuckled again when Todd's annoyed growl interrupted his speech. “Don't be stupid, my jealous Wraith.” he teased his mate, kissing the leather-coated chest. “You really should know that you're the one and only for me. But, she's a fine young woman with astonishing skills and abilities and she's a great help and support for Evan and my pregnant twin. Plus, she will never rat us out. I trust her. In fact, she's a great valuable addition to our expedition team and I'm glad that she's here.”

“If you say so.” Todd rumbled, seeming not very convinced by his chosen consort's tries to calm him. John let out a startled cry, when he all of a sudden was lifted up.

“Todd what are you doing?” he gasped out, opening his eyes wide because of the harsh interruption of his slight doze.

“Making sure that I will be the only one you think of for a very long time.” his annoyed Wraith mate snapped, throwing the complaining young man onto their bed. Before John was able to slip to the side and get up, Todd was already beside him, crawling on top of him and silencing his shouts with a deep passionate kiss.

“You're mine, John Sheppard and I will make sure right now that you'll always remember that.” he promised in a raw and husky voice filled with passion and need when he finally drew back to let both of them get some air.

John laughed breathlessly, pulling his aroused mate down again. “We will see if you're able to do this.” he challenged and Todd's eyes lit up in an almost dangerous glow.

“You should know better than to challenge a Wraith, human.” he threatened, kissing John hard and bruising again.

John returned the kiss with all of the yearning and love he felt for his ancient Wraith mate and for a rather long time, all one could hear were the sounds of soft passionate and loving whispers and the hoarse moans of pleasure.


	2. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd and John are back in Atlantis and have to deal with the unexpected visitors. John the Second is in a bad state and they called for their healer, Commander Iason to help him. He's on his way to the infirmary now and probably will meet Rin there, the young lady with the astonishsing abilities who was able to comfort Evan and John's pregnant twin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iason and Rin will meet now! Hopefully they will get along with each other, because they certainly have to work together to help John the Second and Evan...
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, as always thank you so much for your wonderful and fast beta and your good advice, so people are able to understand what I want to express! I hope you like the counterpart to your Renee Gilrin!

Commander Iason made his way to the infirmary, his eyes glued to the pad he was typing at even while he walked, murmuring unintelligible things to himself.

He always felt uncomfortable when he had to leave his Hive, especially his medical lab, where he spent most of his time when he didn’t need to see to his duties as the Commander of a large Hive and he ignored the humans rushing around him, busy with their own duties, as best as he could.

To his luck though, the Atlantians in the meantime had gotten to know him well enough to realize that his behavior had nothing to do with him not liking them, but it was more of his reserved personality that kept him at bay, so no one became offended if he crossed their way without greetings or stopping to chat. They simply ignored him as well and he was grateful for that, because he felt that they accepted the way he was and that eased his discomfort a lot when he had to stay in the city.

He kept his head glued to the data pad in his hands, never looking up as he left the elevator he was on and headed towards the infirmary.

Therefore, the sudden obstacle in his way took him completely by surprise and he let out a solid curse in his own language as he stumbled, struggling to keep his balance and stay upright. The loud noise as something fell before bursting into several pieces made him flinch and the data pad slipped from his hand. He groped for his most important equipment item just in time to catch it before it touched the ground and cursed yet again.

“I believe, it should be my turn to curse, not yours.” someone stated dryly, the soft voice coming from somewhere beneath him.

Iason blinked and looked down to the floor. A young human woman sat there, surrounded by several pieces of splintered porcelain and small paper packs. Unconsciously clenching his hand around his pad, Iason gaped down at her with his mouth hanging open.

She was the most beautiful human woman he had ever seen in his whole life. Sure, he was seven thousand years old, but he had never seen such a beautiful face like hers. Long wavy dark black hair surrounded her heated face in thick and now very tousled strands and her skin was as smooth as human skin could be, all milk and honey except for the perfectly rounded cheeks flushed in a wonderfully pink color with anger and fright from the crash.

Iason's specialty and favorite part of medicine was the science of genetics and he knew immediately that the woman's genetic inheritance had to be partly what the humans from earth called Asian. He guessed that the other part was European, but he wasn't as sure about that part as he was about the Asian part.

She had perfectly symmetrical features with red kissable lips, small dark black brows formed like the elegant wings of a bird and a small nose now flaring with annoyance. As he simply continued to stare down at her, she narrowed her astonishingly blue eyes. They probably showed a rich dark-blue when she was contented, but now; they were an amazing violet color, caused by her anger and embarrassment.

“Care to lend me your hand and help me up, Commander Iason?” she inquired mockingly, tilting her head and glaring at him as if she were the Queen of several large Hives and he himself a young blade who had done something terribly wrong. He in return, stiffened and tried to cover his embarrassment and confusion about her beauty, the crash and his rather stupid behavior with anger.

“You could have been a little more careful, child.” he growled, trying to intimidate her with his, for humans, unbelievable age of seven thousand years. Her face still showed the youth of a girl who had just reached her majority and curiously, he tried to figure out her age.

For a moment, she sat there, staring up at him with an impassive mask on her beautiful features. Then, she narrowed her eyes again shooting dark violet fire at him. Her small brows almost touched over her delicate nose, reminding Iason of little swallows. He had seen these pretty little birds in a book about Earth's fauna and he knew immediately that he would never be able to watch little black birds again without thinking of this beautiful face with its sweet brows.

“ _I. Am._ Not. A. Child. _I'm_ a grown up woman looking where I go and making sure not to run into other people. _I'm_ a grown up woman who was taught good manners by her parents, properly. _You_ are a grumpy and arrogant old Wraith Commander who obviously forgot all of his good manners, if you ever had any, who runs blindly through crowded corridors and into people without looking where he goes. It. Was. Not. _My_. Fault. It seems to be my destiny to be overrun by someone and end up sitting on the floor surrounded by food and broken china here in Atlantis. I have to admit that I'd rather prefer not to experience this a third time. Now, help me up!” she hissed, telling him off in a way no one had dared to do so in at least five thousand years.

He opened his mouth to protest, but the fire her eyes still being shot at him caused him to close it without saying anything before he reached out his right hand to help her up. She took his feeding hand without hesitation and then with the grace of a grown up Queen, she got up to her feet with one single elegant move.

She didn't wear the common dress all civilian expedition members normally wore, but slim trousers made of the garment he had gotten to know as 'jeans' in the same dark-blue color her eyes probably showed when she was not upset. The jeans enclosed her perfect figure very tightly and to his deep embarrassment, he could feel his cock twitch interestedly in his trousers as he stared at her slim waist, softly rounded hips and her long perfect legs.

The dress was completed by a white shirt, accentuating her torso, especially her wonderfully small breasts in a way that his cock twitched again, showing his interest very clearly now. She wasn't tall, her head reaching to his shoulders and she had to look up at him. But she didn't seem to care about that, judging by her posture with her hands on her hips and eyes still narrowed, continuing to shoot violet fire at him.

Suddenly, he was very very aware of his own appearance. He wore his favorite lab coat, the one with several pockets that allowed him to move without hindering his mobility, mainly because the garment was smooth and soft now after countless times of being washed and cleaned.

The coat itself was shabby and worn, the once dark-black color faded to a soft gray. His hair was tied back in a careless ponytail at the nap of his neck. Mostly because he hadn’t had the time to wash it properly this morning. Several tousled strands surrounded his face and judging by the way her attention was caught now by a special spot on his cheek, he could tell that he had left black ink there when he had touched his face with inky fingers earlier.

As if she had read his mind, she began to smirk, reaching out with her hand and rubbing gently over his cheek until the dark spot was gone. Noticing his discomfort, she began to giggle and all of a sudden, he wasn't able to breathe any longer. Her giggling changed to a hearty laughter and he found himself gaping at her with his mouth hanging open.

After a while, she wiped away the tears of laughter and reached out with her right hand.

“Hello Commander Iason. I'm Corinna Martin, the new observationalist of Atlantis.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rin entered the infirmary chamber where John the Second was still lying pale and weak in his bed, Commander Iason and Carson Beckett in tow.

John was awake, staring at the white wall, his arms wrapped around his belly in a gesture that showed his pain very clearly. He hadn't gone into labor again, but his condition hadn’t improved and he was still weak and sleeping most of the time. Todd the Second sat at his bedside, stroking John's hand with a desperate expression in his yellow cat's eyes.

Watching as Commander Iason stepped closer to the bed, Rin hoped that the ancient Commander wouldn't behave as densely and clumsily as he had in the corridor a few minutes ago. After their first fight, they had picked up the pieces of the broken porcelain teapot and the small packs with her special tea, which gratefully had survived the crash. Rin was still angry with the Alliance's healer, because he had broken her much beloved teapot, one of the two teapots her beloved obasan, or grandmother in English, had gifted to her years ago.

Carson and Jennifer only had teapots made of glass in the infirmary and tea had to be brewed in a pot made of porcelain in order to taste like it should. Therefore, she had introduced herself as Corinna Martin and not as Rin.

She stayed behind with Carson, but smiled reassuringly at John the Second and he weakly returned it, watching the new Wraith warily.

Commander Iason sat on the edge of the infirmary bed, looking at the pale human lying before him and tensing with the fear of having to let someone he didn't know, close to his unborn child.

Rin was completely taken by surprise as she watched the ancient, rather disheveled Commander change from the clumsy and grumpy old bear she had met, into an experienced and friendly scientist, reminding her of Carson when he cared for one of his patients.

Iason simply sat there, waiting for John to relax and prepare himself for the check-up. When he noticed that the tension in the human's body eased, he nodded his head.

“You're fine, John.” he started in such a gentle voice that it was now Rin's turn to blink. “I'm Iason and I'm the healer of our Alliance, as Carson told you before. I would like to check your child the way Wraith normally do. It would mean that I have to give you a small dose of the Gift of Life and bond slightly with your mind to do so. Is that okay with you, John? I won't do you any harm, I promise you, neither you, nor your child.”

John swallowed, unsure of how to answer to that. Iason waited patiently for his decision and John first looked at his mate and then at herself. Rin nodded her head. “I'm here John and I won't go anywhere as long as you need and want me to stay. You can trust him. We all want only the best for you and your baby.” she assured him and he reluctantly nodded, looking at Commander Iason again.

“Okay.” he croaked out before the Commander slowly reached out, opening his infirmary dress. Placing his hand gently upon the human's chest that was moving heavily with painful breaths, John instinctively flinched and the Wraith healer waited for him to relax again patiently.

Rin had to admit that she hadn't thought that possible, judging by the way Commander Iason had behaved earlier when he had overrun her. She watched the ancient Commander who closed his eyes, focusing only on the weak, pregnant man lying in the bed. When he finally 'bit' down, John gasped out, closing his eyes, too. Rin knew that Iason was now connected with John's mind and she watched as the emotions flickering over John's face, mirrored the expression on Iason's alien features.

Rin closed her eyes like the two males, concentrating on the soft flow of Iason's life-force floating into the human's body, strengthening the weak man and the unborn tiny new life beneath his heart. She could feel the baby's life-signs becoming more steady and strong as the dull pain in John the Second's body faded away.

When Iason eventually drew back, slowly and gently, she felt as dazed and disorientated as the Commander felt for a few seconds. She raised her head, looking at him and for one single moment, their minds were connected although neither of them had tried to bond. Then, Iason drew back and Rin to her own surprise felt somewhat disappointed and empty in a way she had never felt before. Watching as he narrowed his eyes before murmuring something she couldn't understand, the moment of closeness and understanding faded, leaving her angry and restless.

He looked up at Carson and the healer won the upper hand again. “I know what's wrong now.” he stated. “The pregnancy is increased because of the baby being only Wraith, however this can be possible. John clearly is the other father but I have no explanation why the human DNA is completely suppressed. However, the uterus is growing much slower than the baby and that is causing the problems. We have to find a way to increase the growing of the uterus and match it with the growing rate of the child. Then, he should be able to get through the pregnancy without a miscarriage. He has to stay in the infirmary and be checked on a regular basis, but my life-force should help him feel better soon.”

He shot a brief look in Todd the Second's direction. “You should take care that 'Sin' does not come close to this room, whomever he might be.” he ordered and Rin frowned as she saw Todd flinch and lower his eyes to the ground, obviously feeling guilty about something.

“Sin is the fourth visitor and Todd's elder brother. What's wrong with him? Does he want to harm the baby?” inquired Rin, worried, watching John curl up on himself, wrapping his arms protectively around his swollen belly again.

“I would think not.” Commander Iason remarked. “I don't believe that this Sin wants to harm his soon-to-be-mate.” he said, his voice as impassive as his face.

Rin stared at him in disbelief. “His - what?” she asked in a dangerously low voice. She looked at Todd who’s eyes were still lowered to the ground, realizing now why John had been so upset in the first case. It hadn't been only the incident with the other reality he had stepped into, but most of all the fact that Todd's elder brother, the most creepy Wraith she could ever imagine wanted to take his unborn child as his mate.

“How old is your brother, Todd?” she demanded, her voice icy and furious. Todd ducked his head, biting his lip.

“Far more than ten thousand years.” he admitted, reluctantly.

“And you even thought about letting him mate with your child for one second?” she asked, her voice growling like thunder. She noticed in the corner of her eye Carson and Commander Iason staring at her with opened mouthed admiration, but she focused only on the Wraith shifting his weight uncomfortably under her glare that was shooting violet fire at him.

“It's common practice in our reality. The baby is Wraith.” Todd tried to defend himself.

“But the father carrying your baby underneath his heart is human. On Earth we call that 'arranged marriages'. No one with a clear and healthy mind would agree to let a creepy Wraith who is more than ten thousand years old like your brother already is mate with _anyone_!”

Todd sighed, finally raising his eyes to gaze at her. “Our universe is not such a nice and peaceful place to live in like yours, Rin. My brother's Hive is the safest place there and he promised to take good care of our child.” he tried to explain.

Rin crossed her arms over her chest. “He could do that without wanting to mate with your son! He could do that just because he is his caring _uncle_!” she growled, knowing that she could do nothing about it. When she saw John the Second flinch, she hurried to the bed, placing her hand gently upon his shoulder. “I'm so sorry, John. I really didn't mean to upset you and make you uncomfortable by yelling in your infirmary chamber.” She glared at Todd again. “You better make sure that your ugly, creepy, cheeky and annoying brother does not coming here until John is feeling much better, am I understood?”

Todd narrowed his eyes. “It is not your decision to give orders and decide who's allowed to come here.” he rumbled, obviously annoyed and embarrassed that a small young human woman was able to put him in his place.

Iason cleared his throat and Rin turned her head to look at him. He briefly smiled at her and she felt that odd connection between them she had felt earlier. “But I am the one to give orders and decide who is allowed to visit John Sheppard and who is not,” he stated, firmly. “He will be better soon and we surely will find a way to avoid miscarriage and increase the growing rate of the uterus in time with the growing of the fetus, but any excitement wouldn't do him any good and if your brother is making him uncomfortable then he will stay out of the infirmary. If 'Sin' wants to know how he is, you can meet him outside and tell him. That's an order, Commander Todd and I'm sure that Dr. Beckett will agree with me.”

Carson nodded his head and Rin gently patted John the Second's shoulder. John smiled at her. “It's okay, Rin. I guess, I will have no other choice. I just have to get used to the thought. Sin promised me to treat our son right. It's just, he's my baby. I can feel his moves and pushes against my belly...”

Rin swallowed against the lump in her throat. “I know, John. We will do all we can to make sure that you don't miscarry your little son. As long as you're with us, you will be fine and safe, I promise you.” she replied, sincerely. “Now, go to sleep. You need to rest as much as you can to save your strength for your return.”

John gratefully relaxed and closed his eyes. Rin heard Iason and Carson leave the room, discussing the needed treatment with low voices.

Todd at John's other side drew in a shaky breath. “I really had no clue that this topic had upset him so much. I didn't mean to upset him and endanger our son.” he said, his voice rough with guilt and sadness.

Rin looked up at him, this time without anger at all. “I know, Todd.” she answered. “I have no right to blame you and your way to live, but please, you have to promise me that you will speak to him first about these important matters in the future. I can see how much you love him. You should learn to treat him like an equal. He really deserves that, you know?” she said, her voice soft and low to let the sleeping man rest.

Todd the Second nodded his head. “I will, I give you my word, Rin.” he promised, his voice honest and sincere. She smiled at him and the visitor from another universe smiled back. Then, they sat there for a long time in companionable silence, watching the young man lying in the infirmary bed sleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rin sat in the cafeteria with Evan, drinking tea and waiting for Alexandros to join them. They had left Evan's mate in the control room with Raven, discussing something mentally and Rin could have told by the way they were looking at each other that it hadn't been a nice small talk. Raven was really annoyed about something and Evan and Rin had decided it was better to leave them alone and wait for Alexandros in the cafeteria. Raven and Colonel Mitchell were still in charge of Atlantis, although Commander Todd and John Sheppard had come back the previous day, but they were occupied with their unexpected visitors and had left the city's daily matters up to Colonel Mitchell and Commander Raven.

Thank God, Evan felt much better and was able to stay upright for a few hours and sit in the cafeteria. Drinking tea with Rin, they enjoyed watching the bustling activity and talking to each other without having a bucket nearby. They were both smiling widely as Rin had just told him about her first encounter with Commander Iason and Evan wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, still chuckling.

“Huh, I really wish I had been there to watch you behave like an intimidating Queen, putting him in his place. He's a skilled healer and scientist, but you're right, he behaves like a grumpy old bear most of the time and he's able to annoy and upset people very quickly with his behavior. But, if anyone is able to find a way to help John the Second, then it surely will be him.” he mused. “By the way, is John feeling better?”

Rin nodded her head. “Yes, much better. He's been awake for several hours and his appetite is back. He asked me if you would visit him again soon. I have the impression that he wants to speak with someone else who’s in the same state as he is. It would be good for both of you I guess.”

Evan pursed his lips. “Yeah, that would be great. I know that I have to tell the others about my pregnancy, but I really would like to speak with him first. There are pregnant women here I could talk with, but I don't think that they really would understand me.”

They turned around as Alexandros walked over to their table. Rin saw the hidden smirk on the impressive Commander's face the same time Evan noticed his amusement.

“What's wrong, Sandro?” he asked, when his mate had taken his seat, raising his cup of tea at his lips. “Raven seemed to be rather upset.”

Alexandros tried to keep his face impassive, but a short chuckle escaped his lips, nonetheless. “He is upset. He blames me for his consort not being in the right mood to – hm – satisfy his needs for two days now.” he answered, the expression on his face rather smug with not one ounce of guilt at all.

Evan blinked, confused, while Rin began to giggle. “Why should it be your fault if Cameron's not in the mood for sex?” he asked, incredulously.

Rin now laughed heartily and tried to explain between her bursts of laughter: “If I had to guess, I would say it has something to do with the wonderful mark your mate is wearing so proudly on his neck, visible for everyone. I'm sure that Cameron threatened his beloved mate by saying that he wouldn't be in the mood for sex again until there's a wonderfully large 'C' adorning Raven's neck, visible for everyone, as well.” she stated, dryly, as she finally caught her breath again. “Not to mention the fact, that I’m pretty positive Cameron certainly won't stay the only one who expects their mates to wear a mark similar to Sandro's wonderful 'E' on his throat.” she added, giggling again.

Evan stared at her in disbelief, then he gazed at his grinning mate. “You're kidding me, right?” he eventually managed to say, unable to hold back his own laughter any longer. He tried hard not to laugh, because his stomach was still sensitive and laughing sometimes increased the pain of the growing womb inside him. But this time, he couldn't stop his chuckles, the image of Cameron pouting and punishing Raven for not wearing a 'C' on his neck while the impressive Wraith Commander was begging him almost on his knees to satisfy his needs was too funny a picture to stay serious and unmoved.

The three of them sat in the middle of the cafeteria, bending their bodies with their bursts of laughter, leaving every other person in the room to muse about the true mystery of what could be so funny that even an ancient Wraith Commander was screaming with laughter.


	3. Explorations And Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd is the High Commander of a powerful alliance and has to see to several duties. But sometimes, he just wish he could be only a scientist again... Maybe, an unexpected event can cheer him up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written only from Todd's POV. I did so before, but never a whole chapter. Todd lived long enough among humans to get used to their habits and ways to live, but sometimes, it's hard for a Wraith to live among them...
> 
> I hope you like the new chapter and have fun reading it!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, as always thank you so much for your wonderful work!

Todd, the High Commander of the Second Alliance slowly made his way through the Ancient's city to the section where the laboratories were settled, smiling briefly and nodding in several directions whenever one of the New Lanteans now living in the city crossed his way.

He was still surprised sometimes by the fact of how quickly his presence in the city had been accepted by the humans living there, even those humans who didn't know him well showed no fear when they met a Wraith of the alliance strolling through the city without guards or in company of one of the higher ranking officers of the human military leadership of the city.

John had gone to have breakfast with Colonel Mitchell and Major Lorne earlier to discuss the momentary situation including the next step in what they would do with their four unexpected visitors and Todd had given in to his desire to work as a scientist in the labs for some time instead of sitting around and getting bored with having annoying political discussions with Mr. Woolsey and the heads of the SGC and the IOA via video-contact through the Gate. He had left that to Commander Alexandros who showed an astonishing ability to adapt to the arrogant behavior of those narrow-minded humans who really had no clue but thought they knew it all.

The other Commander managed to stay polite and friendly by pretending to agree to their conditions and yet he was able to make the humans do what he wanted them to do in a way Todd had never thought any Wraith he had ever known would be able to do, he himself included.

He was well aware of the fact that it had started as a punishment for Alexandros who had put his allied Commanders into a delicate situation with their chosen consorts, at least the Commanders who had one, mostly the alliance's second Commander Raven and he, the High Commander himself, by wearing a tattoo as a claiming mark on his neck. But when he had found out about Alexandros' amazing skills, he had decided to use them to their advantage and Alexandros didn't object, seeing to his duties with single-minded determination.

Maybe, his friend also knew how badly he needed a break from dealing with the stupid heads from Earth and therefore had decided to take that weight from his shoulders. Whatever it was that made him see to these boring duties without complaining, he saw to them with great patience and devotion and Todd was glad that it had turned out that way.

Todd had been lucky until now, because John Sheppard hadn't asked him if he would wear such a tattoo-mark like the other Commander and Todd doubted that the human colonel would change his mind about that topic and force him to let his neck be tattooed, but Colonel Mitchell had expected his mate, Commander Raven, to wear an adorned 'C' on his neck and was now staying away from his Wraith-mate in order to force him to do what he wanted him to do. Both were completely unhappy about their argument and Todd smirked, remembering his second's request this early morning to be freed from his duties this afternoon. He wanted to go to Alexandros' Hive, because the other Commander's second was the most skilled at tattooing within the alliance. He hadn't told his pouting consort about his decision, but he had made up his mind about Cameron's wish and had decided to wear a small 'C' on his neck.

Apart from the fact that he had been ordered to deal with Mr. Woolsey, the IOA, SGC and the humans from other planets who wanted to trade with the alliance by his High Commander, his new duties also allowed Alexandros to stay in Atlantis with his consort Major Lorne during the first weeks of the human male's unexpected pregnancy and the usual troubles it brought with this state, like morning-sickness, dizziness and tiredness. Major Lorne was feeling much better in the last few days, but he still had to go slow and Alexandros wanted to stay at his side.

Todd pushed these thoughts aside with a sigh and focused on the next steps they would have to make to find a solution for the problems with the four visitors who had stumbled into their universe from another reality and now were subsequently stuck here, until they could find a way to send them back.

When he entered the lab, his ears were greeted by the loud buzzing activity of several members of the science staff rushing from one side of the lab to the other, yelling and shouting at each other while they did so; and the almost overwhelming mixture of the intermingled scents of human sweat – both, fresh and old, several different musky after-shaves and sweet perfumes, oils and chemicals, food and coffee. Todd came to a sudden halt, his nostrils and sensor slits flaring with the penetrating sting of the strong smell, trying to get used to it before entering the room fully.

He had been among humans long enough to endure the bright light, the different strong stenches and the loud noise of the human beings shouting at each other all of the time because of their lack of telepathy, but sometimes he still could hardly stand it and when that happened he then missed being on board his quiet, gloomy and familiar smelling Hive, among his own silently communicating kind of beings badly.

John Sheppard knew all of this, although they had never talked about it, but his human consort always made sure that there was fresh air in their quarters and that the bright sunlight was dimmed by a light curtain hanging before the window.

The military leader of the Ancient's city only used neutral soap without chemical perfumes as well and when he shaved, he used a special Wraith liquid instead of the after-shaves from Earth to make sure that his own scent wasn't covered by some synthetic scent. He knew that his Wraith mate found his own aroma much more enticing and tempting than any chemical could be and he also knew that Todd was able to detect his moods and healthiness by his own scent, and so he had changed his habits for his mate's sake as best as he could.

Colonel Mitchell had done so as well and Todd had noticed that Major Lorne was slowly changing his habits too, thanks to his own temporary over-sensitivity to certain smells and his relationship with a Wraith Commander.

After a few calming breaths he entered the lab and the door closed behind him. He looked around, but before he was able to do anything, Rodney McKay headed in his direction, gesturing widely at him and grinning like a Cheshire Cat. He smelled horribly of old sweat, too much coffee and too little sleep, but Todd didn't recoil from the overwhelming human stench, knowing quite well the reason for the lack of sleep and the abuse of the hot drink the scientist was addicted to.

“Just the person I have been craving for so badly!” he stated, excitedly and Todd fought hard to suppress his amused grin.

He bowed his head slightly to the human he had once a time not liked very much, but who had become a close friend over the years. He would protect the highly respected team-member of SGA-1 with his own life without thinking twice now and he was still amazed about Rodney’s skills and knowledge.

“I'm truly flattered that you seem to value me so highly and that you have such deep feelings for me, Rodney.” he drawled, wryly. “But, considering the fact that your beautiful wife can be as intimidating as an old and experienced Wraith-Queen and that my chosen consort surely will have issues about sharing me with another person, I respectfully will have to decline your offer.” he said, politely and with an impassive mask on his face. He saw from the corner of his eyes the other scientists in the room leaving their work-stations alone, watching them with hidden grins and holding their breaths. The two young Wraith, Albert and Brennan, stood at one of the consoles, looking highly amused, but they said nothing, only waited for their human friend's reaction with curiosity.

Rodney stopped abruptly before him and gaped at him, opening and closing his mouth several times, but no sound came out. Then, a dark-red color slowly crept from his neck to his ears, leaving his face heated and flushed as he realized what the ancient Wraith Commander just had said.

He scowled at the other male and huffed: “Oh, you – you, damn it, you know what I mean, Todd! Of course, not _that_ kind of craving!” he growled, trying to keep his composure and reputation, although he was deep red all over his face.

A low snicker came from one of the other scientists and Rodney turned around to see who it had been, but now, all of them apparently were busied with their work once again, their heads bent over their consoles.

Todd tilted his head to the side, looking disappointed and sad. “No? Now, you see me broken, Dr. McKay. I had truly believed that you meant that you found my company irresistible.” he stated and Rodney rolled his eyes, relaxing and trying to hide his own amused chuckle.

He knew that Todd had noticed his state immediately when he had come in and trying to ease the tension while cheering him up, the human scientist had to admit that the ancient Commander had been successful with his tries.

“I do, Todd, but only your company as the skilled scientist that you truly are. It's a pity that you're always so busy with your duties as the High Commander of our alliance and that you have to deal with stupid politicians all the time, instead of working in the labs with me again. I have to admit that I have rarely worked with such a skilled scientist as you already are, except for Albert and Brennan. So, I find your company really enjoyable, because you're the only one I can talk about special problems with without having to explain it again and again or using buttons or other stuff for that.” he remarked, grinning. “About your other skills – I'm sure that Colonel Sheppard knows how to appreciate and acknowledge them in the right way. I'm sorry, but I have never had a thing for people who could be my great-great-great-great-and-so-on-grandfather.” he challenged the Wraith who now scowled at him.

“Enough, I got it. You don't have to be more detailed than you already are, McKay. Now, please, tell me what it is that made you crave for my science-skills so badly.” he answered, growling, but with a slight wink of his left eye. He was glad that the human now was relaxed enough to start a new try on whatever he had been working on when he had come into the lab.

Rodney nodded his head and pulled him to one of the consoles. “Your counterpart who is as skilled as you are, but is rather distracted by his worries about his pregnant consort if I'm allowed to say that, told me how they stumbled into our universe. Their Rodney had found a device and couldn't leave it alone.”

He noticed Todd's glance and the raised brow-ridge and rolled his eyes again. “I know, I know, I probably would have done the same, but we will never know, won't we? Our problem is that we don't have such a device. It seems that it doesn't exist in our reality. We could use the quantum mirror, but we have to find a way to get them back to their own reality and that could be a problem, because the quantum mirror could send them into another reality and we probably only have one try. I was working on a simulation and I could use a second opinion.” Todd let himself be pulled to the console where Rodney had been working and looked at the screen.

Rodney stood beside him, letting him read the data patiently; and Todd focused on the information he could see on the screen. After a while, he looked up and smiled at the exhausted human.

“I guess, you have found the right start, but we have to run some other simulations to erase the possible errors. By the way, where is the quantum mirror?” he asked, starting to type at the keyboard, drawn in by the fascinating data that awakened the passionate scientist in him.

Rodney watched his typing and pulled a face. “In area 51, where all of the devices and relics we found on other planets are stored. We’ll need to have yet another boring discussion with the IOA again to get it, but maybe, Commander Alexandros can use his abilities in being a diplomat again? I was told that he has done a great job so far.” he remarked and Todd smirked.

“Yes, he has. If anyone is able to get the quantum mirror very quickly, it surely will be him,” he replied, dryly and amused. “Commander Alexandros always does his work with great devotion, even at the beginning, when he wasn’t expecting having to do it. That's different from most of the humans we know.” he remarked with a hidden grin and Albert and Brennan who had stepped beside them, snickered, silently.

“Yes, every time Rodney orders one of the scientists to do something they don't like they try to object. That's the human way to deal with work they don't like.” Brennan mused. He had been punished by having to do some work he really didn't like, but he was Wraith and had never ever thought for even one second to object against the orders of a higher ranking officer.

Rodney only nodded, rubbing his red eyes and Todd decided that enough was enough. His friend needed a break and Todd was determined to force him into taking one, no matter what Rodney might say against it.

“Albert, Brennan, please, take him to the cafeteria. He needs something to eat and at least eight hours of sleep afterwards. My little princess will punish me if she learns that I let her daddy work here all night and day.” he ordered and Albert nodded his head.

“Of course, High Commander. Our sweet Lady Dorothy shows astonishing skills in becoming an intimidating Queen for her young age. Brennan and I will make sure that he actually eats something instead of only pouring coffee into his mouth and we will escort him to his quarters after a proper breakfast.” he promised and Brennan grinned.

“It will be our pleasure, Commander.” he added, taking the exhausted human by his arm. “Come on, Rodney, time for a break. I'm sure our High Commander will be able to put all of them into their places.” he assured him, looking around, scowling at the humans standing at the consoles watching their discussion, curiously.

The scientists grinned back, none of them scared by the presence of a Wraith from the alliance any longer, but Todd knew for sure that they would do what he ordered them to do without trying to object.

Finally, Rodney gave in without further contradiction and Todd watched him leave with the two young Wraith, lost in his thoughts. He knew how precious it was what they had built over the past three years and he would protect their alliance against every threat, no matter the cost.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Several hours later, he was disturbed by an unexpected visit. He had lost all sense of time while working in the lab and he noticed with astonishment that it was late afternoon. John had made a short visit around twelve o'clock to tell him about the reunion of Cameron and Raven and to have a chat with him, before he would go to the infirmary and shortly after that, Torran had come to the lab to work with him, as well.

He appreciated the other ancient Wraith's calm presence and that he could communicate with him telepathically, because it made things much easier for him, and they were still working side by side at the console, running simulations again and again, when all of a sudden, someone cleared his throat next to him, hesitantly and cautiously.

He looked up only to find the young Marine who had been the personal guard of their fourth guest until now standing next to his working station. “Randy Winter, what can I do for you?” he asked, surprised. The young man smiled at him, taking a deep breath.

“I have a request, High Commander.” he started and Todd tried to look as friendly as possible with his alien features and sharp teeth.

“Of course, Marine, just say it.” he encouraged the uncertain human.

“I wanted to ask if it's possible to allow our visitor – Sin - to leave his quarters for some time. I'm sure that he won't do anything, he only wants to go home. He might be cheeky and impolite, but he has no intention to harm anyone or sabotage our city. He's going insane being locked in his quarters all the time. He really needs some possibilities, like to train or at least take a walk. Please, Commander.” Todd watched him for a while, musing. Randy bit his lip. “He didn't ask me to go to you, Commander and I'm not being influenced. He's treating me good and he didn't force me to do anything. He doesn't say anything, but he suffers. He wants to see his brother and his brother's mate to make sure that both are fine and he needs some kind of work out, please.”

Torran looked up and considered the young Marine standing before them with burning cheeks, but brave and with his head held up high. “I guess you should think about it, Todd.” he said, coming to the young man's help. “I know that Commander Alexandros sees it in another way, but he's just protecting his consort. Sin seems to like Major Lorne after the young man dealt so well with the unexpected arrival of them. I don't think that he's a threat and I would highly recommend allowing Sinamore's counterpart more privileges.”

Todd hesitated for one more moment, but then, he nodded. “Very well, I will see to some training for him.” he agreed. Randy Winter smiled at the High Commander, gratefully.

“Thank you so much, High Commander. I do believe that it will help us to get him to cooperate more, because he has astonishing knowledge of what has happened. I'm sure that he can help you find a solution.”

Todd let out a low growl. “I'm sure, he has. I will make sure that he comes into the mood to help us.” he said and one couldn't be sure if this was a promise or a threat.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Todd watched Sin slowly enter the arena. He sat with John, Evan, Alexandros, Rin, Iason, John the second and his own counterpart in the auditorium filled with curious people, both, humans and Wraith. His brother sat behind him, covered by his own body, because Todd still didn't want the black-haired Wraith to know that he had a counterpart as well and he wasn't sure if the strange Wraith wouldn't draw the right conclusion if he saw the two brothers together. Colonel Mitchell and his second Raven were in charge of the Marines and Wraith officers guarding the arena and stood at the entrance, looking happy and satisfied. Todd smirked when he noticed Cameron's eyes glued to the wonderful, adorned small black 'C' on his mate's neck, only halfway covered by the coat's collar.

Todd focused on the strange visitor again, but was distracted by a low growl and an annoyed hiss at his right side. He turned his head and found Iason and Rin scowling at each other. “I said that I was sorry, young lady.” the alliance's healer huffed and Todd grinned slightly as he saw the small beautiful young woman shooting violet fire at the rumbling Commander who was obviously in a bad mood and looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else than right here right now. Todd could smell the other Wraith's arousal, being forced to sit very close to the human female who had gotten under his skin and it made him feel uncomfortable because he wasn't able to suppress his desire. Not to mention, Iason's constantly avoiding his High Commander's eyes showed Todd that Iason knew that he smelled it and that his subordinate felt even more uncomfortable by this knowledge.

Of course, the young woman couldn't smell it and had no clue what was going on and why the ancient healer treated her the way he did and so she reacted by showing the same behavior. Evan murmured something calming and Todd turned around again to give Iason the privacy he needed to pull himself together.

The healer only had agreed to join the event because of the two pregnant men wanting to watch the training fight between Commander Kyrillos and the fourth visitor Sin. Maybe his abilities and knowledge would be needed and so he had come to the arena, although he didn't like to be in the middle of a crowd of so many people.

John shot him a brief knowing look and Todd grinned back, knowing that they had danced around each other like Iason and Rin were now, for more than three years until they had finally given in to their desire for one another.

Todd had decided to let the alliance's best fighter train with 'The Keeper' of another universe and it had turned into becoming the event of the week. Everyone who had free-time and was able to watch the fight headed to the arena to watch the two Wraith fight against each other.

Kyrillos stood in the middle of the arena, unmoved, his hands clasped behind his back watching his challenger impassively and patiently. He wore only tight black trousers and his usual hairdo and Todd heard the gasps and whispers from both, young Wraith and humans who were drawn in by the dangerous and strange attractiveness of the alien male fighter. Sin was a beautiful sight as well and Todd smelled the arousal lying in the air, thick and heavy like a cover.

It seemed that the only ones not being aroused where the people sitting next to him, Evan and John the second were busied with eating popcorn Jennifer had made for them as if their lives depended on emptying the paper-bag with the delicious food within the next ten minutes and the others were busied with making sure that there would be enough popcorn for themselves.

That also had been the reason for Iason and Rin hissing, the healer's weakness was popcorn, too. He had gotten used to it a few months ago, during a meeting when John had brought it with him and he seemed to be addicted to it. Rin had denied him the delicious popcorn to make sure that there would be enough for Evan and John the second and the Wraith was annoyed about her protective behavior towards the two young men he obviously considered as rivals, even though they were mated and pregnant.

Alexandros was only interested in his pregnant consort's well-being and didn't notice his surroundings and Todd grinned again flaring his nostrils to inhale the scent of his consort sitting next to him. John smelled of arousal, too, but that was caused by his own presence and his sharp nails scratching slightly over the BDU's covering John's thigh. His brother Sinamore watched the two fighters circling each other now with interest, but without being attracted to one of them and Todd relaxed gratefully, focusing on the impressive sight in front of him instead of the strong stench penetrating his nose once more.

Sin wore his usual clothing, his trousers and the two large belts across his shoulders and his dyed black hair fell over his back down to his backside. Todd could see the white hairline and to his surprise, he actually found himself considering the thought of providing his brother's counterpart with hair-color to let him dye his hair again.

He frowned, but after one more minute, he realized that it wouldn't do any harm to let the other male dye his hair and he leaned in and whispered into John's ear: “Could it be arranged to provide Sin with black hair-color?”

John stared at him as if he wasn't sure about his mate's state of mind, but then, he only shrugged, nodding his head. “Of course, I'm sure that can be arranged.” he assured, concentrating on the fight again.

Todd stayed in the very same position, leaned against John's shoulder, not caring about his reputation at the moment and looked at the two fighters who were now whirling through the arena with their sticks with such speed that humans surely would have a hard time following their movements. Todd had no problems with that and soon, he stared at the two Wraith with totally focused fascination. He knew that he was a damn good fighter, but what he saw now, left him stunned and speechless.

Kyrillos had only rarely been able to show all of his abilities and skills, due to the fact that there was no fighter in their alliance as good as he was himself. But, now he really had found someone equal to him and Todd could see that both of them enjoyed their fight a lot. Sin probably had problems finding a fighter equal to him as well and now, he could fight against someone who was able to stand a fight without lying in the dirt within seconds.

Todd could tell that Sin obviously hadn't expected that, because he reacted almost too slowly at the beginning, but now he was focused on the fight and showed all of his own skills and abilities. The sticks clattered loudly in a frantic staccato and the white and the black mane whirled around the two Wraith, intermingling every time they came close to each other painting odd pictures in the air thick with pheromones, sweat and the human perfumes. Todd shot a brief glance to the other side of the auditorium where Brennan watched the fight with Commander Kilian, Albert and Torran.

The two young Wraith had become close friends after Brennan had realized that his feelings for Albert's mate had been only admiration and gratefulness that the young uncommon Commander had treated him kindly and friendly for rather the first time in his life and Todd was happy for the young males, he knew how hard it was for the younglings to be among Wraith who were thousands of years old only and Albert had needed a young friend apart from his human friends, as well.

He smiled as he saw Brennan staring at his beloved mate with opened mouth admiration and rapt devotion, breathing heavily and he was sure that Kyrillos would have a hard time with satisfying his aroused consort completely after this incredible fight. Todd glanced further around and saw Randy Winter standing at one side of the entrance to the ring, watching Sin with hungry eyes. Marcos, the trainings-master of his own Hive stood next to him, shooting irritated looks at the young man. It seemed that the Wraith couldn't believe that the Marine liked the uncommon visitor and was annoyed about it. Todd frowned slightly. He had known that Marcos had trained several Marines over the past few months, but he hadn't known that his trainings-master apparently had a special interest in one of them. He would have to keep an eye on Randy Winter and Marcos to make sure that nothing went wrong with them.

The fight went on for another half an hour and John beside him shook his head in disbelief. “Kyrillos is freshly fed, isn't he?” John inquired, blinking, while he tried to see every move of the fighters and not only the whirling manes and sticks almost flying through the ring.

“Yes, he is. He came back yesterday. I wouldn't have let him fight with him if he wasn't.” Todd answered. Kyrillos was even then their best fighter when he was not freshly fed, but Todd had noticed his subordinate's exhaustion after the last occurrences and he would never have put one of his Commanders in danger on purpose.

“I have to admit that Sin is an impressive fighter. I can imagine now why he is 'The Keeper' in his own universe. He told Randy Winter a little bit about this 'honor' and 'curse' as he calls this position himself.”

Todd pursed his lips. “You can tell me that later in our quarters.” he suggested and John nodded, going silent again, distracted by the two fighters from what he had wanted to add.

“I will.” he only murmured. Even John the second who knew Sin much better than any other person here, except for his own mate, and Evan had forgotten to finish the popcorn and stared at the two Wraith with admiring glances. Iason used the opportunity to grab the bag and gobble down the delicious food, while Rin was focused on the two pregnant men.

After another round, the two fighters stopped as if someone had silently ordered them to and bowed their heads before one another. Neither of them had won, but both of them seemed to be contented with that.

Sin briefly smiled at his partner, a hint of his usual mockery hidden behind the honesty. “I have to admit that I'm impressed, Commander Kyrillos.” he drawled, “I really didn't expect to find here in this peaceful galaxy anyone who truly knows how to fight. I now know that I was wrong. It would be my pleasure and my honor to do this again.”

Kyrillos smirked. “I'm glad that I could prove to you that you were wrong. And I have to admit that I would be pleased too, Sin. I only rarely get the chance to fight with someone as skilled as you actually are.” He bowed again and then turned around and went straight to Brennan.

Sin looked after him with an amused expression on his face, before he turned around himself to make his way to Todd and his companions. Todd watched him coming nearer with narrowed eyes, his wariness aroused by the grin on the other Wraith's face. Sin was up to something and Todd was sure that he wouldn't be pleased if he found out what it was.

Sin raised his eyes to the seat behind him and said rather smug: “There's no need to hide your brother from me any longer, Commander Todd. I caught you off-guard before the fight began and was able to pick up your thoughts about my counterpart and your tries to hide him from me. I have to tell you that I'm curious and eager to make his acquaintance.”

Todd sighed, suppressing an angry growl. “Of course.”

He waved at his brother who stepped beside him. To his annoyance, Sinamore seemed to be highly amused, grinning at the black-haired visitor from another universe. “Hello Sin, I'm as curious to meet you, as you are. How about I accompany you to your quarters and we'll have a nice chat there?” he inquired and Sin almost squeaked with excitement like a young girl, knowing quite well that his behavior would upset the counterpart to his own younger brother even more.

“Of course, Sinamore, that would be great!” he squeaked again, taking Sinamore by his arm and leading him out of the arena, swinging his hips as he walked like a model on the catwalk. Sinamore turned his head and winked at Todd with his right eye, before he patted his counterpart's arm and disappeared with him into the corridor, followed by Raven, Cameron, four Wraith officers and four Marines.

Todd wasn't aware of the fact that he was staring at their backs with his mouth hanging open until he heard John's silent chuckle beside him and felt a gentle hand grasping his chin and tenderly closing his mouth again.

“How about we go to our quarters as well?” John asked and Todd looked around finding the arena almost empty. Alexandros and Evan were already by the door, waving goodbye at him as they noticed his glance and he nodded, sighing.

“Yes, to get some fresh air would be good.” He pursed his lips, inhaling his consort's enticing scent deeply. John was still aroused, because Todd had stroked his thighs during the entire fight and Todd knew how much it aroused John to be stroked through his clothing. “Apart from that, I noticed that you are in a state I would like to explore further.” he added, huskily. John faked a hearty yawn to challenge his mate a little bit.

“I have to admit that I'm rather tired. But, I would be pleased to find out if you're actually able to keep me awake for some more hours.” he drawled.

When Todd bared his teeth, growling at him, he burst out laughing and turned around on his heels to run to the elevator. “The one who's in our quarters last has to do all 'the work'!” He challenged Todd again and Todd let out his hunter-cry and headed after his laughing consort.

He didn't mind at all having to do all 'the work' as John had called it, but he would show his cheeky human that a ten thousand year old ancient Wraith Commander was more than capable of beating him in a run.


	4. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Iason really didn't have a good start. He even destroyed her valued teapot and Rin is very angry. Will he be able to make up for the destroyed pot and come closer to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Rin and Iason and their courtship dance. I always try to make my Wraith special and uncommon and Iason will change slightly and finally become her hero, I guess!
> 
> Enjoy reading it!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you for your wonderful beta again!

Rin was woken up by the piercing and annoying permanent buzz of the doorbell. She blinked, trying to shake away the dazed feeling of having been sound asleep only seconds before. Someone wanted to come in and she realized that said unknown someone wouldn't go away and leave her alone until she opened the door and let them in when the buzz rang again for the probably fifteenth time.

She groaned and sat up, searching for her dressing gown. She couldn't open the door without it, because she wore only a short and almost transparent creamy-white night dress with two small straps over her shoulders, one of her favorites. It had kept her cool and the soft touch of the thin satin always felt so good upon her skin.

The buzz rang again and she frowned, bending over the edge of her bed, looking to see if she had thrown the dressing gown somewhere on the floor the previous evening, tired and slightly drunk. “A moment please, I'm coming!” she yelled, hoping that the person standing on the other side of the closed door would stop ringing it and wait patiently for her to open the door. Her head was aching and she muttered something unfriendly about friends talking her into drinking much more schnapps than was good for her well-being.

After the training-fight of Kyrillos and Sin, Teyla had invited her to visit the mainland with her and she had been so pleased that she had had much more of the strong brew the Athosians had offered to her than she had been able to digest.

She normally didn't drink schnapps and therefore hadn't been used to the large amount of alcohol in the surprisingly smooth and delicious brew and had drank far too much. She hadn't been really drunk, but felt dizzy and slightly disorientated when she had made her way back to Atlantis with Teyla, both of them giggling and talking about the latest gossip of the Athosian's village and Atlantis. Rin didn't know the last time she had had so much fun and she was excited about her new friendship with the young Athosian woman, but right now, she regretted that she hadn't stopped drinking earlier.

Her dressing gown lay hidden underneath her bed upon the small crumpled pile of the clothes she had thrown there carelessly before crawling into her bed last night. She groped for it and sat up, groaning again when all of a sudden the room began to spin around her. She gulped against the nausea threatening to turn her stomach and closed her eyes, taking deep and slow calming breaths.

“Beeeeep!” The doorbell rang again, sounding more impatient and urgent with every ring.

“I'm coming!” she yelled again, feeling with her arms for the sleeves of her dressing gown. There had to be something wrong with Evan or John the Second or some kind of emergency, because she had the day off and Mr. Woolsey had promised her that no one would disturb her today.

She stumbled out of her bed, pushing her long ruffled hair out of her face. The long wavy strands fell over her back almost to her waist and she knew she would regret that she hadn't braided it before sleeping later, when she would have to brush the knots out of it.

She knotted the satin belt of her dressing gown without looking and crossed the room to open the door. When the door slid to the side, revealing the person standing before it, she didn't dare believe her eyes and she found herself staring at the creature in front of her with her mouth hanging open and a rather stupid expression on her face.

“Commander Iason!” she finally croaked out when she had found her tongue again. Commander Iason said nothing, only gaped at her and suddenly, she was very aware of her ruffled appearance.

She probably had bloodshot eyes and her skin certainly was pale and blotchy. Her long black hair surrounded her face in thick tousled and disheveled strands and her feet were naked. The Wraith healer swallowed, visibly and audibly, staring fascinated at her slim body and when she followed his gaze, she realized that the dressing gown wasn't wrapped properly around her any longer. The knot of the belt had disappeared and both halves of the garment had slipped to the side, revealing her transparent night dress and her breasts underneath with two hard dark-rosy nipples crowning the creamy-white soft hills.

“Umpf!” she hastily wrapped her dressing gown tightly around her figure, tying the belt firmly around her waist, before she scowled at the male alien who watched her cover her female attributes with clear disappointment in his golden cat's eyes. “What are you doing here?” she hissed like an angry cat herself and Iason flinched, startled by her furious anger.

“I came to bring you this, Miss Martin,” he rumbled, sheepishly and angrily, pushing something he had hidden behind his back into her hand.

“Oh!” She looked down and felt her breath falter, staring at the teapot in her trembling hand, disbelievingly. It was the most beautiful teapot she had ever seen in her entire life and she had seen a lot of teapots.

The creamy-white porcelain was adorned with small very detailed flowers and tendrils. The unknown artist must have painted every flower and every tendril with love and great care and Rin fell in love with the teapot immediately when she realized that it was a copy of the pot that had been destroyed during her first encounter with the ancient healer, only much more beautiful than the original pot.

Rin blinked against the sudden wetness in her eyes and cautiously looked up. The ancient Wraith Commander stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, his whole posture expressing his disappointment about her first reaction. She considered him more carefully and blinked astonished when she noticed his appearance. The healer of the alliance had washed and brushed his hair, she could smell the slight scent emanating from it, reminding her of the shampoo with the scent of sweet apples her mother had always washed her hair with when she had been a little child.

This time, he didn't wear a carelessly tied back ponytail, his hair fell down his back like a silky waterfall and he had braided two thin strands on each side while two more pieces hung down his front framing his face. She hadn't noticed before how handsome and male his features actually were and his hairdo accentuated his uncommon beauty in a very attractive way. He reminded her of the picture of an old Japanese samurai she had seen in an old book with legends about these warriors and she had always listened to the fairy tales her grandmother had told her about them. He had even changed his usual shabby working coat and wore a new one in a shiny black material, enclosing his slim body very nicely. He wasn't the ruffled and grumpy scientist with hanging shoulders any longer, but the very impressive, proud and attractive Wraith Commander of a large Hive and Rin felt all of a sudden a flutter in her stomach and such a strong desire to be held in his arms that she had to swallow against the dryness in her throat.

Not to mention that she was also very aware of her own appearance right now. She cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly at him. “The pot is wonderful, Commander Iason. Please, come in.” She moved to the side to let her unexpected visitor enter her quarters.

He hesitated, but then, he nodded his head and stepped into the room. Rin gestured to the comfortable chair standing at the window. “Please, sit down, Commander Iason. I would be pleased if you drank a cup of tea with me. I'll be back in a minute!”

She rushed to her wardrobe grabbing blindly some fresh clothes and headed for the bathroom. The door closed behind her and the small room lit up to her thoughts. Rin looked in the mirror and suppressed a startled cry when she saw her face looking back at her.

She was pale and very blotchy and her pillow had left some lines on her cheek. Her red eyes were swollen and her hair was completely ruffled. “Oh no!” she muttered, bending her head to splash some cold water onto her face. “Wonderful, Rin! You really should have known better than to drink so much of that stuff yesterday!” she muttered once more, trying to make herself presentable again. There was an impressive Wraith Commander waiting outside for her to drink tea with him and she was determined to prove to him that she was a grown up woman with good manners and polite behavior, more than capable of drinking tea with him and having a nice and friendly conversation like grown ups normally did. Plus, she would do everything she could do to make sure that he didn't notice how much he impressed her and how much she craved for him.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Iason watched Miss Martin leave the bathroom and cross her quarters to go to the small kitchen on the other side of the living room with a wistful sigh. When she had opened the door to see who was standing outside, ringing the buzz again and again, she had taken his breath away.

She had stood there in all her astonishing beauty, her wonderful shining black hair falling down to her waist in wild untamed silky locks, her perfect body barely covered by a seductive short night dress, accentuating her naked glory underneath in a way that his mouth had watered and his manhood had stood on guard duty, pressing almost painfully against his tight trousers. She had looked at him with hooded sleepy eyes their color as rich as the deep blue sky on a clear summer day. Her red lips had been swollen and his wish to kiss her, to take her in his arms, carry her back to her bed and make love to her, slowly and passionately until she moaned and cried in ecstasy had almost overwhelmed him.

And then, she had opened her sweet and wonderful mouth, hissing at him like an angry cat in her usual way. She always hissed at him. She never hissed at Evan or John the Second. She never hissed at Carson, Jennifer or Colonel Sheppard. She never hissed at any other Wraith. But, she always hissed at him.

When Evan had told him about the teapot and what it had meant to her, he had understood why she had at first been hissing. He had few things he valued as much as she had valued the teapot her beloved grandmother had gifted her with and he knew how she must have felt about its loss.

To his luck, he had been able to gather the broken pieces from the garbage and he had put them together again so he could have a pattern he could copy. One of the female worshipers living on his Hive had known a street trader who sold porcelain pots and he had gone to him and looked for a white pot similar to the broken one. During the last couple nights, he had painted the flowers and tendrils upon the white pot, spending hours with the details to make it look as the original had been. Carson had helped him, after he had finished the painting, to burn the pot in the oven and make the painting tenable.

This morning, he had taken a bath, washed his hair and dressed up to give Miss Martin the pot as a present and all she had done was hissed at him again, like she had also done the previous evening during the fight. He craved for her to smile at him like she did when Major Lorne was around and he really had believed that the teapot would make her smile.

He sighed again, watching her cook the water and search for the tea. She had taken the teapot with her into the bathroom and right now, it was placed in front of her, waiting to be filled with water and tea. She had dressed in tight dark blue jeans and a black shirt and her hair was tied back in a ponytail at the top of her head, boosting her Asian look. She was still breathtakingly beautiful, but now, her beauty was tamed and he had to admit that he had liked her ruffled appearance much better.

But now, she was actually smiling. Her fingers glided lovingly over the porcelain again and again while she waited for the water to cook and she hummed a silent cheerful melody instead of hissing or yelling at him. When Miss Martin noticed his intense gaze, she turned her head and smiled at him. It was a cautious, uncertain smile, but it was also the true smile that reached her eyes he had craved for since he had first met her. He smiled back and for a moment, time stood still while they looked each other deep in the eyes, golden gaze meeting blue.

The whistle of the kettle made both of them flinch, startled and the moment of silent understanding was gone. She turned her head away, and Iason could see her cheeks reddening to a pink color while she busied herself with pouring the water over the tea-strainer into the new pot.

She took a small platter out of the cupboard and placed two small cups, spoons and sugar upon it, before she came to him across the room, her hips swinging very nicely while she walked. She placed the platter on the table near his chair and went back to get the teapot, as well. Iason leaned back in his chair, enjoying the beautiful sight of her swinging hips and the swinging black ponytail.

She seated herself in the second chair, pouring the tea into his cup, her hands trembling slightly as she did so. He hesitated a short moment, but then, he took a deep breath, inhaling deeply her tempting scent. His throat went dry when her scent filled his nose and his sensor slits. Miss Martin desired him. She probably wasn't aware of it and maybe it was also caused by the alcohol still in her system which lowered her boundaries, but she actually desired him. He could smell her arousal, unmistakable, tempting, female and so very Corinna Martin. His body responded instantly to her desire and a strong wave of want swept over him, leaving him tingling and aching.

He desperately tried to avoid her questioning look knowing that she would see his desire in his eyes and his gaze fell upon the bed visible through the only half closed door leading into her bedroom. She hadn't bothered to make it and he could see the crumpled sheets and covers, could smell the slight scent of her perfume still lingering in the sheets and a new wave washed over him. He made a strangled sound deep in his throat and Miss Martin looked at him, worried.

“Is everything okay, Commander Iason?” she asked and Iason felt a happy flutter in his stomach when he noticed that her voice sounded as concerned as it did when she was worried about Evan Lorne or John the Second. He cleared his throat and managed a detached, polite smile.

“Of course, Miss Martin, thank you. I'm perfectly fine,” he lied, everything inside him screaming that he was NOT okay.

He wanted her. He craved for her. He longed for her to lie naked beneath him as he himself sheathed his aching manhood in her tight wetness. He ached for her screams and moans and for her to look at him as if he was the only male important to her in the entire universe.

“Uh, hm, please, call me – Rin,” she said after a moment of awkward silence and now it was her turn to avoid his glance. Iason stared at her, completely stunned. Had she actually given him permission to call her 'Rin'? He would have been glad if she had allowed him to call her 'Corinna', considering what Evan had told him about her Japanese name and that she only allowed a few people to call her by that name. He had been so jealous because the young Major and the other John had been allowed to call her by her nick-name so easily while he had to call her 'Miss Martin'.

“Uh, I-I-I would b-b-be pleased to do so,” he finally stammered, feeling flushed, clumsy and unsure like a juvenile sitting somewhere with his first crash. What was so special about this young woman that she had gotten so easily and so deeply under his skin so fast? He had had a personal worshiper for centuries a rather long time ago and although he had truly cared for her, she had never gotten under his skin as much as Rin. He tasted her name in his mind, pleased at how simple and smooth it sounded. He sipped from his delicious tea to cover his embarrassment and searched for something to talk about that wouldn't embarrass him even more.

“The pot is wonderful, thank you Commander Iason,” she all of a sudden said, the elegant fingers of her beautiful hands with the red lacquered nails gliding over the shining porcelain again. “It really looks like the pot of my grandmother.” He smiled at Rin, relaxing. He had feared that he hadn't done it right, but it seemed that he actually had managed to do something to really please her.

“Thank you. I hoped that the pot would be a real replacement for the one I unfortunately destroyed,” he answered and she smiled at him.

“It does. In fact, the pot is even more beautiful. The artist has painted the flowers and tendrils quite perfectly. I have never seen something so perfect and wonderful. You must say thank you to him from me.”

Iason blinked. “Uh -ah, of course, I will do that,” he murmured, feeling as if he was about to burst with joy and pride the very next second. “I'm glad that I could make up for your loss, at least a little bit,” he added and Rin nodded her head.

“You did, Commander,” she assured him and he found himself beaming at her.

“Please, call me Iason, Rin,” the Wraith Commander asked her, tasting her name once more, this time with his tongue. “There's no need to call me Commander all of the time, Rin.” He would use every opportunity to call her by her Japanese name and speak her name out loud, he was sure about that.

“I want to take John the Second to my Hive today to run some more tests. I need to use our own technology to check the fetus properly, because the little boy is fully Wraith and I can't bring all of the needed equipment to the city. Would you mind coming with him, Rin? I'm sure that he will feel more comfortable and safe if you accompany him,” he remarked, watching her intently. Rin opened her mouth and closed it again, surprised and speechless, but then, she vigorously nodded her head, her ponytail swinging from one side of her head to the other as she did so.

“It would be my pleasure, Iason!” she stated, excitedly. “I really want to be on board your Hive uh – one Hive... I mean, I really would like to see where you – Wraith – live...” she stuttered, her creamy cheeks reddening in that wonderful pink again. “And of course, I will accompany him – if you really think that it would be better and help him to stay calm...” Rin obviously didn't know what to say anymore and went silent, lowering her head and playing with her cup.

“It would be my pleasure, too, to have you on board my Hive, Rin,” he admitted, his head lowered to the ground, as well.

Before one of them could say anything more, the buzz of the doorbell rang again. Iason sighed, groaning inwardly with frustration and disappointment. That really wasn't fair. He had waited for so long to have Rin smiling at him and talking to him and now, someone came, disturbing their nice chat.

Rin stood up, shrugging apologetically her shoulders. “I will be back, soon, Iason,” she said, heading for the door. Iason watched her, enjoying the soft curves of her tempting backside, accentuated by her tight blue jeans.

She opened the door and Iason could see Teyla standing outside the door. “Teyla! Please, come in!” Rin invited the other woman and Iason could see her joy about the unexpected visit of the Athosian woman. His anger faded when he realized how lonely Rin must have been since her arrival and his bad conscience came back with force as he remembered how he had treated her when he first had met her.

“Hey, Rin!” Teyla giggled and Iason tried to hide his grin. The female leader of the Athosian people must have had much more schnapps than his sweet Asian girl. He had smelled the strong brew emanating from her earlier, but after being up for a while and drinking tea, the alcohol had faded and wasn't as penetrating as it had been at the beginning of his visit.

“Oh, Commander Iason, how nice to meet you here!” Teyla stated, stalking into the room and flopping down on Rin's chair. She grinned at him, considering the teapot on the table. “What a wonderful teapot. The paintings are so beautiful!” She took it in her hand and Iason watched her turning it around to look at it, warily and scared that the pot would fall to the ground and shatter into a million pieces like the first one. Teyla noticed his worries and grinned again, placing it carefully back on the table, winking with her right eye. “You did a wonderful job, Iason,” she murmured, silently. “Does she know that you painted the flowers yourself?”

Iason shook his head. “No, I didn't tell her. Please, keep it confidential.” Teyla nodded her head. “Of course, Iason.” Rin joined them again and Iason stood up to let her sit in his chair.

He nodded at her and turned around to leave the quarters. Rin grabbed his arms. “No Iason, please, stay! You don't have to go...” She protested, letting go of his arm when she realized what she had done, her cheeks blushing once more. He smelled her new arousal and suppressed a wistful sigh. He was an experienced Wraith Commander, several thousands of years old, but he behaved like a youngling in his first sexual awakening, unable to control his own desire and yearning for the beautiful human female.

Iason straightened, pulling himself together with effort and smiled at her. “I have to see to some things before I can check John the Second and I'm sure that you want to talk about - hm – girl's stuff. Thank you for the tea, Rin. I will pick up John in about two hours and take him to my Hive.”

Rin accompanied him to the door, reaching out her hand, beaming at him. “I will be there and come with you, Iason,” she assured him and he took the young woman's hand and shook it, carefully.

“Then, I will see you in two hours, Rin.” He let go of her small hand and nodded his head in Teyla's direction. “Have a nice day, Teyla,” he said goodbye and she waved at him, grinning and winking with her right eye again.

Iason turned around and left the quarters, listening to the soft sound of the door closing behind him. He had told the truth when he had said that he had to see to some things first. The most important thing he had to see to was his own arousal. He had been lucky that Rin wasn't able to smell his own desire and that his jacket was long and his trousers were wide enough to cover the large bulge hidden underneath his clothing, otherwise he surely would have made a fool of himself.

Now, he would search for a nice place where he would be alone and undisturbed, jerking off to the picture of Rin standing before him in her short transparent night dress and with her hair falling untamed and disheveled over her back. He would think of her red lips and her wonderful blue eyes and search for release from the sweet torture of his unfulfilled desire. He needed a clear head afterwards for when he had to check Colonel Sheppard's counterpart and he needed to get rid of his almost painful arousal.

He knew a hidden place at one of the many balconies and he knew that he would be alone there and hear soon enough if someone might come to this unknown place. He normally used it when he needed a break from being surrounded by too many people, but it would be perfect for what he wanted to do right now, as well.

Iason smiled wistfully, heading to the elevator, ignoring the other people crossing his way as usual. But this time, he wasn't bent over his data-pad or looking to the ground, being the ruffled grumpy Wraith he normally was, this time he held his head up high and a slight happy smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.


	5. Gone Astray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Iason had a nice chat and hopefully will get along with each other much better now. But, there is another problem: Richard Woolsey and Commander Germanus are missing and John needs help to find them. And he also knows where to find the one who is able to help him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful beta wanted the next chapter of this story at first and I really wanted to do Dulinneth that favor! Thank you for the wonderful and very fast beta again!
> 
> Since I started the crossover with Hibari_chan's fic I had the problem that I had to write it all by myself. I never wanted to write it all alone, but I found out that I have a lot of fun with the four visitors and I couldn't resist to give Sin the attention he really deserves and to write him the way I want him to be. So, Sin will be an important part of this chapter!
> 
> I really hope you like it, enjoy reading it and please let me know if you liked it!

John sat in his office, trying to focus on his unloved paper work. He had to write some mission reports he had been pushing away from himself for weeks now, when the officer in charge of the Gate-room, Lt. Palmer, hesitantly knocked on his door. He had wanted to do some of the reports before he would accompany his counterpart to Commander Iason's Hive, hoping to use the opportunity that Todd was working with Rodney in the labs again to write at least two or three of them before he would have to do other things again.

He had to admit that he liked the other things better, but he knew that he couldn't push these reports away any longer and so he had pulled himself together and sat down to write them. He knew that his mate was much stricter with himself than John and he mostly did his own paper work during the nights when John was sound asleep after their passionate love-making, although he loathed it as much as John did.

“Come in!” he yelled, looking up from the report on his screen and when he noticed the concern on the officer's face, he knew instantly that his reports would have to wait much longer than they already had. “What's wrong?” he asked, feeling a bad rumble in his gut, because the young officer was kneading his hands and biting his lips.

“Excuse me, Sir, but Mr. Woolsey and Commander Germanus didn't came back in time. They should have returned from that planet one hour ago and they didn't arrive until now. We contacted the planet and the leader told us that they left the village to go back to Atlantis two hours ago. He says that he has no clue what could have happened.” Lt. Palmer explained, not sure if his superior's anger would focus on him, because he might have missed something he should have done before going to the military leader of the Ancient's city. He had seen to his duties in Atlantis only for a few weeks, but John knew that he was very careful and saw to his duties with great care, so he doubted that Lt. Palmer had overlooked something important.

John leaned back in his chair and considered the young Marine, lost in his thoughts for a short moment. There could be several reasons for them being late and John was less worried than he would have been if Commander Germanus hadn't been with Richard Woolsey. Germanus was a great warrior and had many skills and a lot of experience and knowledge, but John also knew that they were alone together and, most importantly, didn't get along with each other very well.

John made his decision very quickly. His XO, Major Lorne was visiting Earth with his mate and apart from that, John wouldn't have sent him on a rescue mission in his delicate state, Cameron was on board their Hive with Commander Raven and Todd was needed in the labs to find a solution for the return of their visitors. Commander Patricius wasn't on board his Hive for a few days and they needed to go to this planet and search for Woolsey and Germanus, now.

Plus, he knew the leader of this planet and he didn't trust him, at all. There was something about him that aroused John's suspicions. The leader had done nothing wrong before, but he was impudent in his requests and demands and John simply had a bad feeling. He had lived long enough in Pegasus to listen to his inner voice that told him that there was something going on they needed to find out what. He had better take precautions for the mission and take someone with him who was able to scare the leader of this village, so he would tell them the truth about Woolsey's and Germanus' disappearance.

A grim smile tugged at the corner of John's mouth. He knew exactly the right person to be able to scare everyone to death if he wanted to, immediately. He stood up and waved at the young Marine to follow him.

“Come with me, Lt. Palmer. I will go to the planet myself. Make sure that there will be a team in the Gate-room in twenty minutes. I will be there in time, I just have to pick up somebody else first.”

The young lieutenant nodded his head and followed John, relieved that his admired military leader of Atlantis would see to this delicate and important matter himself.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

The Wraith sat in his comfortable chair, looking up at John with the usual mocking expression on his handsome features. His long thick hair was freshly dyed, dark like the wings of a black raven and he seemed to be as content with his current situation as much as someone could have been.

But, John could see the hidden tension in the strange Wraith's body and he knew that their unexpected visitor hated being locked away in these quarters. He leaned casually against the wall in front of the Wraith's chair and considered him with the same mockery the Keeper showed.

“I want to put forward a proposal to you, Sin,” he opened up the conversation, watching the counterpart to his beloved mate's brother warily.

Sin's mocking grin deepened and he let his eyes travel over Sheppard's body, slowly and provocatively. “Ah, Sheppard, I'm truly honored that you find me irresistible, but I'm afraid that your mate won't agree to this arrangement,” he drawled, raising his right not-existing eyebrow, questioningly.

John only snorted, unimpressed. “You better stop behaving like this, Sin. Of course, you know that I didn't mean this kind of proposal. You're far more clever than you want to let us know, so please stop trying to deceive us and behaving as if you were dense. I won't buy it. Let us say that I need someone who is able to truly scare an impudent and dishonest ally, so he will tell us the truth about what happened to Mr. Woolsey and Commander Germanus and I do believe that you're exactly the right person to do so,” he challenged the Wraith and Sin pursed his lips, musing, watching him silently for a while with narrowed eyes.

John could tell by his behavior that he was still trying to deceive him, acting as if he didn't know if he should be interested or not, but John also had seen the glimpse of interest that had lit up in his golden cat's eyes and he knew, instantly that he had caught the uncommon Wraith from another reality. Sin was eager to leave his prison, as comfortable as it might be, and this was the opportunity to leave it for at least several hours.

“You really trust me that much that you will let me accompany you to another planet?” Sin finally asked with surprise and curiosity in his dark, multi-toned voice.

John snorted again, truly amused by this stupid question. “I never said anything about trusting you, Sin. Of course, I don't trust you. But, I don't think that you will try to escape or do something stupid as long as your brother and most of all, my pregnant 'twin' are here in Atlantis. Commander Iason will take my counterpart on board his Hive and I don't think that you will do anything to endanger their lives and the life of your – nephew,” he answered and after one more minute, Sin nodded his head. This time, he was truly honest as he replied, getting up from his chair:

“You're right, John Sheppard. I won't do anything that will endanger my brother's or his mate's life. Plus, it would be my pleasure to help you and come with you, I do believe that it will be very amusing to 'scare' this unworthy ally of yours a little bit.”

John laughed, grimly. “Yes, Sin, I'm sure you will find it very amusing. But, don't forget that we need to find out what happened to Mr. Woolsey and Commander Germanus, so please don't give him a heart attack before he was able to tell us the truth.”

Sin bent his head in a mocking bow. “Of course, I would never do something like that. I'm all yours, Colonel Sheppard. Please, go ahead, I will follow you wherever you go!”

John shook his head, snorting for the third time, trying to hide his own grin. He turned around and left the guest quarters, the black-haired counterpart of Sinamore in tow.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

They reached the planet where Richard Woolsey and Commander Germanus had gone to that morning thirty minutes later. John had informed his mate about his decision to take Sin with him and there had been a short debate via radio, but finally, Todd had given in and John had left Atlantis with four Marines, Sin and two of the Wraith officers who normally stood on guard duty before Sin's quarters.

Now, they made their way to the village, about one and a half miles away from the Stargate. The settlers had used some old ruins of the Ancients to build their new village instead of settling next to the Gate and John enjoyed the short walk through the wonderful nature despite his worries. It was a beautiful day and when he turned to look at the black-haired Wraith, he could see that Sin enjoyed their walk as much as he himself. When Sin noticed his thoughtful glance, he gifted him with a short, but honest smile and to his surprise, John found himself smiling back.

Their arrival hadn't gone unnoticed and the leader of the settlement awaited them at the edge with three other members from the government of the village. It was a rather big settlement with about a thousand inhabitants.

The leader, a white-haired man with deep lines in his face and cold pale blue eyes bowed deeply before John and his entourage, something John had never liked, because he always felt as if the servile manner was only meant to deceive them and he frowned, mistrustfully, as Sin beside him slightly tensed. He knew that the Keeper of his universe had great telepathic skills and he was sure that Sin had picked up some of the human's thoughts.

“I wish you a nice day, Erwarth,” he greeted the mayor of the village in his military-leader-voice, making sure that his smile was threatening enough to make it clear right from the beginning that he wasn't in the mood to play around and waste their time with empty kind words.

The three men standing behind their superior winced, staring uncomfortably at the ground as if they had found there something amazing and really important. Maybe some crawling spiders, closely related to their mayor, but that would probably be insulting for the poor spiders which certainly had nothing to do with the mysterious disappearance of the civilian leader of Atlantis and one of their allied Commanders.

Erwarth, however, tried to hold his ground, returning the greeting smile as casual and innocently as he was able to do, his expression only polite and questioning, as he said: “I wish you a nice day, too, Colonel Sheppard. I'm truly honored that you came here yourself, but, I have to tell you that I already told you all that I know. Mr. Woolsey and Commander Germanus came here, to see if we really needed such a large amount of your medical supplies and when they saw that I told them the truth, they fixed the deal and left the planet through the Stargate, about two and a half hours ago. They wanted to go straight back to Atlantis to see to the transport of the medical supplies themselves.”

He bowed again, hiding his face from John and his teammates. John was about to say something when Sin suddenly began to speak.

“He's lying.” It was a statement, not a suspicion or a question.

Erwarth flinched, watching the unknown Wraith with narrowed eyes and an indignant expression on his face. He tried to hide his discomfort and fear from his visitors, but when John noticed from the corner of his eye that Sin took a deep breath, inhaling deeply the mayor's scent, he knew that Erwarth's tries hadn't been successful. He turned his head to look at Sin, as well.

Sin stood beside him in a relaxed, but also intimidating posture with his legs spread slightly and his impressive broad arms crossed over his naked chest. He wore his usual clothing, black leather trousers and the two large belts crossing over his torso. John had allowed him to take his weapons with him and they were placed in several pockets along the belts. His long thick, raven-black hair fell untamed over his back down to his well-shaped backside, blowing in the soft wind and he glanced at the now trembling human with a dangerous grin, showing all of his sharp teeth.

John couldn't help it, but right at the moment, he liked Sin, this uncommon and annoying counterpart to Sinamore much better than he had ever thought he would get to like him and he was deeply glad and grateful that they were fighting on the same side. He really didn't want Sin to be his enemy. Somehow, Sin reminded him of one of the old Vikings. He’d once seen a series about them on TV when he had been a child and the old Vikings and their way of living, especially their discovery of the American continent five hundred years before Columbus had impressed the hell out of him.

“How can you dare say something like that!” The leader of the village shouted, playing his role of the innocent and falsely accused victim with the knowledge that no Wraith of the alliance would read his mind without permission. “Which Commander are you? I don't know you and I also don't know how you can say something like that!” He looked at John for some help, but, John had no intention to stop Sin and come to the leader's help.

“I dare say that because it is the truth,” Sin stated, unmoved, his eyes never leaving the human in front of him. John was sure that he would jump him like a big cat would jump its prey, immediately, if the mayor tried to run away, despite his apparently relaxed posture.

“Plus, I have to tell you that unfortunately, I'm not one of the Commanders of the alliance. I didn't agree to your conditions to treat you as trustworthy allies and equals and I never swore to not read your minds without permission. In fact, I don't have to read your mind to know what's going on and that you tried to betray Colonel Sheppard and the alliance. Your face and your smell is an open book to me and you send away your thoughts very forcefully. I only have to pick up what you're sending away. So you better tell us the truth – now – or you will feel much more uncomfortable than you already are right now,” Sin remarked, almost friendly, but with a dangerous undertone in his voice.

Erwarth stumbled back with a horrified expression on his face and the three men standing behind him gasped for air, truly scared. One of them decided to cooperate and tell the truth about what had happened and hurried to inform John and the scary unknown Wraith about the occurrences of the last hours. John listened to him, silently without interrupting and when the young man had told them what he knew, he looked at Sin.

Sin nodded his head. “He speaks the truth, I could feel it. That's all they know. I don't know the Wraith's laws of your universe, but if they are similar to the laws of my reality than your Mr. Woolsey is in real danger right now. Is there any possibility that Commander Germanus can protect him?”

John hesitantly nodded his head. “Yes,” he answered, huskily. “He has to claim him and take him as his chosen consort.”

Sin pursed his lips. “Oops, ouch. I don't know which destiny I would prefer, considering what you told me about their – hm – complicated 'working-relationship' during our walk here,” he drawled with dry amusement. John scowled at him and he made a calming gesture with his hand.

“It may be as it is at the moment, we can do nothing about it. We have to go back to the Gate and try to find out the address where they went to. If I had to guess, I would say that they went to several other planets before they reached the one with their Hive in orbit. You should bring Dr. McKay here, I think that he's the best for this job. We also need to imprison this creature here and make sure that something like this will never happen again.”

John frowned, staring at Sin, stunned and speechless. “We?” he finally managed to say, completely taken by surprise at Sin's strange behavior. The black-haired Wraith all of a sudden was acting as if he were a member of their alliance.

Sin shrugged his shoulders in a somewhat helpless manner, gifting him with a crooked smile.

“I don't know how you do this, John Sheppard, but I actually am start to like it here. I will do my very best to help you, so stop gaping at me as if I have two heads. We don't have much time to find them.”

John sighed and straightened, pulling himself together with effort. “You're right, Sin, we don't have time to waste.”

He waved at two of the four Marines and gave them the order to escort Erwarth to Atlantis where he would stay imprisoned until they had found Richard Woolsey and Commander Germanus. Apart from that, they had the order to inform the High Commander about the occurrences and to bring Dr. McKay with a second, bigger team to the planet. John wanted to check the settlement and if the settlers actually needed such a large amount of their medical supplies. John didn't want to punish the whole settlement for the betrayal of a few people, but he had to know the truth before he would be able to make the right decisions.

In the meantime, he would leave the two Wraith officers and the other two Marines with the settlers and go with Sin to the Gate. John was sure that Sin knew enough about the Ancient's technology, especially the Gates to start with the checking of the last addresses that had been dialed and he wanted to find Richard Woolsey and Commander Germanus as soon as possible. He had a bad feeling and Sin seemed to share this feeling, because he agreed without objecting as John asked him to check the Gate, already turning around on his heels and heading back to the Stargate with single-minded determination not looking back to see if John was actually following him.

John waved at the two remaining Marines and the Wraith officers and ran after the Wraith who was heading along the path with his long black hair fluttering after him like a flag.

John had a bad conscience, because he had suggested that Richard Woolsey should go to the planet with Germanus to see to the settler's wish by himself. He really should have known better than to do so, but back then, several hours ago, he had found that it was a good idea. Now, all he could do was hope that they would find them in time and that both of them would be healthy and uninjured.

John pushed these disturbing thoughts back into a hidden corner of his mind and followed Sin back along the path back to the Stargate.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

_In the meantime in Atlantis:_

 

Rin opened the door to the infirmary, wetting her lips nervously for the fifth time within five minutes. She didn't know why she was so thrilled by the thought of seeing Commander Iason again, soon, but somehow, he had impressed her more than he wanted to admit.

The teapot he had brought her was beautiful and made up for her loss more than enough, especially because he had found someone who had been able to paint the same flowers and tendrils upon it. The flowers and tendrils on the original pot had been very small and complicated, but the unknown artist had managed to paint the new pot with exactly the same flowers and tendrils in the same colors and Rin was deeply touched that the Wraith healer had made the effort to find an artist able to paint something complicated like this.

She smiled at Jennifer who smiled back, busy with running some tests on a blood sample, probably from John the Second. “Is everything fine with him?” Rin asked the doctor and Jennifer nodded her head without taking her eyes from the screen.

“Yes, he's much better and the labor pains haven’t returned in two days. That's really an improvement. Dorothy asked if you will play with her again,” Jennifer answered and Rin beamed all over her face.

“It would be my pleasure to play with her after our return from Commander Iason's Hive. Your daughter is adorable!”

Jennifer raised her head and smiled at Rin. “Yes, she is – most of the time. She can be very bossy and sometimes, she behaves like an old experienced Wraith Queen. She is determined to become the important Queen of a large Hive with an impressive Wraith Commander at her side when she's grown up. At the moment, Commander Omiros is her favorite, because he always tells her fairy tales when he's in Atlantis. She asked him if he would wait for her until she's grown up to take her as his Queen on board his Hive.” Jennifer rolled her eyes, snickering at the memory. “Poor Omiros just stood there, gaping at her in disbelief and when she started to cry because he didn't agree to her 'proposal', immediately, he actually called for help. When I came into her room, looking at what had happened, he was knelt on the floor in front of her, trying to calm her while she stood there with her little fists on her hips, shouting at him as if she were a Queen and he one of her young and clumsy underlings. She didn't forgive him until he had promised to take her on board and let her sit in the throne the next time he would be in orbit over Atlantis with his Hive.”

Rin giggled. “Oh, poor Commander Omiros. Did he keep his promise?” Jennifer grinned.

“He is supposed to come back within the next two weeks. His Hive is in orbit over the planet with the ancient Wraith facility we found a year ago at the moment. I don't think that he's in a hurry to come back, soon...”

Rin nodded her head, still giggling. “No, I don't think so, too.” For a while, she watched Jennifer check the blood sample, musing about the last few days. Jennifer finished her tests and looked up again.

“Iason should be here very soon. He had to see to some things first, but he called via radio that he's on his way. Unfortunately, John can't come with you. Mr. Woolsey and Commander Germanus visited the planet with the settlers who asked for a large amount of our medical supplies and they didn't come back in time. John has gone there himself to see what happened. He has taken Sin with him...”

Rin stared at Jennifer in disbelief. “Sin? Why him?”

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders. “Todd is working with Rodney and Torran in the labs to run some more simulations about their hopeful solution of sending our visitors back to their own reality. Evan has gone to Earth with Alexandros and John wanted to take an intimidating Wraith with him, I guess, in case that his suspicion about the foul play of the mayor of the village turns out to be true.”

Rin pursed her lips. “Then he took the right Wraith with him. Sin is the most intimidating Wraith you can imagine,” she remarked, mockingly, remembering their first encounter with the uncommon, black-haired Wraith after his arrival in Atlantis.

Jennifer grinned. “Yes, he is. Although I have to admit that he really cares about his brother and John the Second. He tries not to show it, but it's obvious, at least to Carson and me myself. He visited John here yesterday before the fight with Kyrillos after Todd had given them permission and he was truly concerned and behaved very well. I like him much better now.”

Rin slowly nodded her head. “Yes, I got that impression, too that he really loves his brother, although he normally does his best to act as if he were only a fucking bastard,” she stated, ironically.

“Rin!” Jennifer cried out, her hand pressed to her mouth, staring at her friend in disbelief. “I can't believe those words came out of your sweet mouth!” She began to giggle again, but Rin only shrugged her shoulders with a dead-pan expression on her beautiful face.

“Why not? It's the simple truth, isn't it?” she remarked, unmoved, but when Jennifer looked at her with wide and shocked eyes, she began to laugh, heartily. Jennifer joined her laughter until the door opened and Commander Iason entered the infirmary.

“Ah, my dear Rin! Are you ready to accompany John the Second to my Hive?” the Wraith healer asked and Rin felt an odd flutter in her stomach. Commander Iason wore the same hairdo and the same clothes as he had worn during his visit and reminded her once more of an old Japanese Samurai. Even his features had something 'Asian' with this hairdo.

Rin straightened her shoulders and cleared her throat. “Of course, Iason, whenever you are ready to go.”


	6. Coming Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germanus and Richard Woolsey are missing and Sin helped John to question the leader of the village who tried to betray them. Rin is on her way to Iason's Hive. What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta, I can post this chapter the morning after finishing it, as usual, a million thanks to you, Dulinneth.
> 
> Rin and Iason are slowly coming closer to each other and John and Sin found out what happened to Richard and Germanus...
> 
> Enjoy reading it!

Rin stepped out of the scout-ship and looked around, her eyes wide with excitement, amazement and curiosity. Iason had decided to use the scout ship at their transport because didn't want to take John the second in the buffer of a Dart and Rin was quite sure that he hadn't wanted to take her in the buffer of a Dart to his Hive, either, although she wouldn't have minded if he had done so. But, a scout-ship could land on the largest pier of Atlantis, at least if the pilot flying it was actually skilled enough to do so and Iason had proved to his guests that he was more than skilled enough to land or start the scout-ship without putting Atlantis in danger of being damaged.

Now, she was on board a large Hive for the first time in her life. She had been off-world a few times, but she had only been on planets very similar to Earth and met the humans living there, this was the first time that she could see aliens – Wraith – in their natural surroundings and she almost jumped with her excitement, eager to see as much of the Hive as the ancient Wraith Commander would let her see. She felt no fear and she wasn't scared, trusting the healer to take care of her and John the Second.

Todd the Second _was_ Wraith, but she found him looking around almost as curious as she felt herself. Of course, this was another reality and he wanted to know the differences between his own reality and this one.

Commander Iason smiled at her, offering her his arm and she lay her hand on his elbow and walked beside him through the gloomy corridor, looking around, because she didn't want to miss anything of this strange and astonishing place. The walls of the corridor were pulsing slightly, the tentacles hanging down from the ceiling moving in her direction as if they wanted to wave at her. The dark, greenish gloom lit up when she crossed special spots at the walls and she heard a low humming and a soft whisper that seemed to be directly in her head. Rin blinked, turning her head to see if her companions noticed it, too, but Iason and Todd the Second just stared straight forward and John walked beside his mate, using him as a support and leaning heavily against him, his hand on his swollen belly.

Rin came to an abrupt halt and her hand fell from Iason's arm in her astonishment and because she had taken him by surprise, Iason stumbled as the ancient healer wasn't able to stop as fast as she had. He turned around to her and frowned. “What's wrong my dear Rin?” he asked, concerned. “You don't have to be afraid. No one will do you any harm, I promise you. I know, it's rather dark and cool here, but I can change that if you would feel more comfortable,” he tried, obviously fearing that his special guest would turn around and run back to the scout-ship to leave this for humans normally unpleasant place, instantly.

Rin shook her head, vigorously and her long ponytail swung from one side to the other as she did so. “I'm not afraid. But, the Hive is 'talking' to me. It welcomes me on board!” she stated, excitedly. “I can hear it in my head!”

Iason gaped at her, his eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing several times without being able to form proper words. “You can hear my Hive? You are really able to connect with my Hive?” he finally stammered.

Rin shrugged her shoulders. “I did nothing. The Hive connected with me. I can feel its presence in my head. I – I think it likes me,” she tried to explain. Iason closed his eyes for one moment and when he opened them again, he smiled as widely at her as she had never seen him smile before.

“You're right, my dear Rin!” he almost shouted, his own excitement clear to detect in his dark voice. “My Hive connected with you. Your abilities seem to be stronger than we first thought. My Hive acknowledges you as a related mind because of your natural abilities and it actually 'likes' you. Of course, Hives are not intelligent and only slightly sentient, but in its instinctive way, my Hive truly 'likes' you. We have to check your connection further, but, I'm sure that you're right and that you will be able to connect with my Hive even on a deeper level!” Iason seemed to be totally excited and Rin smiled as she saw him beaming at her.

She lay her hand upon his arm again, smiling back, but then, she shook her head. “We can check my bond with your Hive, later, Iason,” she remarked, softly. “First, we have to help John and his unborn child. He's not well and I'm sure that he would be glad to lie down and get some rest. He's been up and on his feet for more than two hours now and I came here to support him,” she said reminding him of the true reason why she had come to his Hive in the first place.

Iason flinched, ashamed that he had forgotten the pregnant human man who needed his help standing only a few steps behind them and he hurried to smile at the pale colonel and his Wraith mate. “Of course, this comes first, everything else can wait until we have seen to you and your son, John,” he assured John the Second and Rin was surprised again, how gentle and kind the grumpy Wraith healer could be. John nodded his head and smiled back, weakly.

“I didn't think that you would forget me, “ he said to the Wraith who had taken care of him and his unborn child and helped him more than Carson Beckett and Jennifer had been able to help him. “But, I would be glad if I could lay down again for a while.”

Iason stepped beside him and wrapped his arm around the human's waist to support his other side and then, the four of them made their way through the corridor that lit up more as if the Hive wanted to welcome its human guests with that. Soon, they reached one of the small cabins that turned out to be elevators and let themselves be taken to another area of the large Hive, where the medical labs were placed.

They left the transporter and Iason led them to one of the labs, where four Wraith were working at different consoles, all of them dressed like Iason had been dressed when Rin had first met him. The lab was rather bright, considering the usual darkness on board a Hive and Rin was sure that Iason had given the telepathic order to light up the room to make it more friendly and inviting for his human guests, especially John the Second. Rin herself didn't mind at all the gloomy darkness, she felt comfortable with the friendly whisper in her head and the low humming and she also sensed the buzzing activity all over the Hive through her bond with it. She wasn't able to read the thoughts of the many Wraith seeing to their duties, but she could feel that they all were friendly and no threat and she accepted that Wraith preferred to work in a rather dark environment because of their oversensitive eyesight.

But she could see that John relaxed visibly when he entered the room, noticing the comfortable examination-bed and the brighter light and she smiled gratefully at the ancient Commander. He smiled back, helping John to lie down on the bed. The four Wraith working in the lab raised their heads and nodded politely in their direction, and Iason waved at two of them who instantly left their working stations, coming closer to the bed where John the Second lay. One of them went to the console at the head of the examination-bed and the other to one of the consoles at the end of the bed, their fingers almost flying over the keyboards as they prepared something for the examination.

Rin looked at Todd the Second when she heard his suppressed hiss and took his hand, leading him to one of the chairs on the other side of the bed. He must have felt totally helpless and useless and she sat down beside him, offering him silent comfort by her presence. To her astonishment, he gratefully took her hand and gently pressed it, relaxing. He didn't look at her, but to know that she had been able to calm the Wraith Commander from another reality, the counterpart to her admired High Commander of the Second Alliance was enough for her and she watched Iason as he prepared everything for the examination with a content smile on her beautiful face. Iason would take good care of John, she was sure about that and so she leaned back in her comfortable chair and watched the healer while he began to examine John and his little son. If anyone could help John keep his baby and get him through this uncommon state, it would be Iason, the oftentimes grumpy, but skilled and patient ancient healer of the Second Alliance.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

They had spent several hours with the examination and Rin had been deeply touched at how careful, gentle and kind Iason had treated the pregnant human man. She was sure that John the Second must have felt like a peculiarity since he had become pregnant, being eyed, watched and treated like someone shown at a fair or a circus as an oddity.

Rin also was sure that it was much more difficult for him than it was for Evan. Of course, only a few people knew at the moment about Evan's pregnancy, but John had told her a few things about his own reality and the way he had been treated there because of his relationship with Todd the Second and their baby and Evan would never be treated that way, Rin knew that for sure. Not to mention that she would see to that, personally if anyone dared to behave in a disrespectful manner towards Evan.

Now, John was sleeping in one of the comfortable guest quarters. Iason had decided to let him stay there for the night, so he could keep an eye on him, but Rin had the suspicion that this wasn't the only reason for the healer's decision. John had stayed in Atlantis' infirmary since his arrival and he had had no privacy there. Todd had spent the nights sitting at his side in a chair and Rin had noticed the wistful glances John and Todd had exchanged. Iason surely had noticed them, as well. Rin had seen him 'talking' to Todd the Second after the examination and she had seen the happy and grateful smile on Todd's chiseled features.

Rin had turned her head away to give them privacy and had suppressed her amused grin by the image of the reserved and oftentimes grumpy healer giving the other Wraith instructions about what they were allowed to do and what they were not allowed to do when having sex for the first time after John's break-down.

After settling John and Todd in the guest quarters, Iason had asked her if she wanted to get some rest, too, but Rin had shaken her head, vigorously. She wanted to see the Hive, every place of it, at least every place Iason would allow her to see. She wasn't tired or frightened, she was curious and eager to explore this tempting unknown place that called out for her and she found herself smiling widely at every Wraith crossing their way. To her surprise, most of them smiled back or nodded their heads in a friendly way. She guessed that it was because of her connection with their home and she felt more welcomed on board Iason's Hive than she had felt after her arrival in Atlantis.

Iason walked beside her, his hand placed on her hand as it rested on his elbow and from time to time, they turned their heads to smile at each other, sheepishly and shyly. Rin's heart was beating fast and it was not only because of her excitement because of the exploration of this Hive, but also because the impressive alien male was so close to her. She could smell his masculine musky scent and she could feel the heat radiating from his body at her side.

Wraith had a lower body-temperature than humans, but the Hive was pretty cool and his body was much warmer than their surroundings. He had noticed her slight shiver run over her spine when they had left the warm lab and he had offered her his jacket. The sleeves were too long, but she had rolled them up and she enjoyed the thought of something of Iason’s being wrapped around her.  
Rin also felt the movements of his strong muscles underneath her hand while they walked and he gestured with his other hand, pointing at some interesting things to show her his Hive.  
He had shown her the different labs and explained to her what kind of exploration they did there, he had shown her the Dart-by and the area where normally the worshipers lived if worshipers actually lived on board. Iason had told her that there were no worshipers on board his Hive, but on board of the other Hives of the alliance.

“Why does your Hive not have any worshipers?” she had asked, curiously.

Iason had hesitated first, but then, he had answered her question. “I began with the research for a solution for the feeding problem several years ago, long time before I joined the alliance. Because of that, my Hive was always in danger to be attacked by hostile Wraith, because many of my kind don't want to change their way of life. We were more vulnerable with human worshipers on board and so, I brought them to a secret planet where they settled down. This planet is now a part of the alliance and maybe, some of them will return to my Hive some day.”

Rin had been deeply touched by this explanation and she had realized that Iason cared much more about humans than she first had thought.

Now, they were on their way to the area where the quarters of the high-ranking officers were placed and his own quarters, as well. Rin's heartbeat was racing now and suddenly, she felt a little bit afraid of being alone with Iason in his personal quarters. The door opened with a hiss, gliding to the side, obeying its Commander's mental order and Iason gestured invitingly to her to enter the room behind the door.

Rin swallowed and stepped into the quarters, hesitantly. Then she stood there in the middle of the room, looking around. She didn't know what she had expected, but certainly not what she saw there. She stood in a large room that could have been a living room somewhere in a villa on Earth. Dark-brown heavy armchairs were placed around a small table underneath the large window showing outer space and Rin could see some books and three data-pads spread out on the table, together with a bottle that probably had contained wine or the similar Pegasus-drink and a used glass.

She looked further around, sensing the thick floor underneath her feet. It felt like a thick and smooth carpet, but when she looked down she saw that it was made of the same organic material as the walls of the ship, only dark-red and without tentacles.

She looked up again and noticed three large sideboards made of the same dark-brown wood as the armchairs and the 'coffee-table'. The unknown carpenter had built them with much care and love for the detail, he or she had adorned the pieces of furniture with ornate woodcarving and Rin fell immediately in love with them. It was a wonderful living-room, built as an oasis for the one who was living here to relax and enjoy reading an interesting book or just look out of the window lost in pleasant daydreams.

She was totally drawn in and it took her a while to notice Iason standing near the entrance, watching her silently and intently. Rin smiled at him and turned about her axis, her arms spread out while she did so.

“It's wonderful here, Iason. Your living room is so – inviting and comfortable – I feel as if I were in the old living room of my German grandparent’s villa. Your furniture is so beautiful! The carpenter was a real artist!” she said, still amazed and stunned about the beauty she had found at such a strange and alien place.

Iason smiled back. “Uhm, ah, thank you, my dear Rin. I made them myself.” he admitted, sheepishly.

Rin blinked. “Oh!” she finally managed to say, staring at the ancient healer. Iason had made them himself? He was able to make something special and beautiful like that? She stared at him, watching him come closer to her, as realization finally sank in.

When Iason stood in front of her, she licked her lips, nervously and asked, her voice a little bit shaky and husky: “You made the teapot, right? You painted the flowers and tendrils.” It wasn't a question, but a statement and she watched his reaction, intently and warily.

Iason swallowed, slowly nodding his head. “Yes, my dear Rin, I was the one who made your teapot. And I'm truly sorry for destroying your old beloved pot, even though it happened by accident.”  
They looked each other in the eyes and Rin unconsciously tilted her head to the side. It seemed that Iason had only been waiting for this small invitation, because he gently pulled her close to his strong body, his hand placed at the nape of her neck and softly, very softly touched her trembling lips to his own.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Two days later, in Atlantis:_

 

John rubbed his forehead, attempting to ease the pain behind his eyes, caused by the lack of sleep and his worries about Richard Woolsey and Commander Germanus. He had just come back from the planet where the civilian leader of Atlantis and the short-tempered Commander of their alliance had gone before they had been trapped by hostile Wraith.

Rodney and Todd were still busied with checking the last addresses that had been dialed from that Gate and to their surprise, Sin was actually helping them and he did a great job with that. Todd had sensed his consort's state and insisted on John going back to Atlantis to get some rest, although John, of course, had tried to object.

Sin finally had had enough of his protests and stubbornness and had thrown John upon his shoulder, carrying him through the established wormhole back to the city, followed by the content and amused growl of his mate. It seemed that Todd had made his peace with Sin after a long talk with his brother Sinamore, because his behavior towards the Keeper from another universe had changed during the last two days.

Sin had put John back on his feet the instant they had appeared on the other side of the event horizon and to John's luck, no one had noticed their arrival except for Cameron, who had taken the shift in the control room and who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat at him now, but John let out an annoyed and embarrassed growl, scowling at the black-haired Wraith. Sin just grinned at him, unimpressed and when he noticed John squeezing his eyes shut and massaging his forehead, he took his face in both hands, pressing gently with his thumbs against John temples. The pain eased almost instantly and John opened his eyes again, staring at the Wraith, astonished and grateful.

“Uh thank you? How did you do this? It doesn’t work when I try to do it,” he asked and Sin smiled.

“I connected slightly with your mind, John Sheppard.” He raised his hand in a calming gesture when he saw John's mouth opening in protest. “Not to spy on you. I didn't read your thoughts, but I could locate the pain and knew where I had to press to let it fade away. There is much more about us Keepers than you will ever know, John Sheppard,” Sin replied, calmly and without his usual mockery.

John returned the smile a little bit sheepishly and crookedly. “Yeah, I've gotten that impression, too, during the last days. Thank you for helping us. I really appreciate it. We found the addresses much faster with your help.”

Sin shrugged his shoulders. “You're welcome. You trusted me enough to let me out of my 'nice' quarters and all of you have taken care of John and his son, so it was my pleasure to help you.” He saw Randy Winter standing near the door to the control room and a content growl escaped his lips. “Please, excuse me, John Sheppard. I feel rather tired all of a sudden and I do believe that I need to withdraw to my quarters to get some – hm – rest,” he stated, turning hastily around on his heels and heading for the young Marine. John watched him leave with Randy who beamed at the black-haired Wraith and shook his head with amusement, making his way across the Gate-room to Cameron who obviously wanted to talk to him. John sighed, hoping that Germanus and Richard Woolsey hadn't killed each other in the meantime and that they were healthy and well and would stay that way until they had found them.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

John had talked to Cameron who had informed him about the latest happenings and he had welcomed Evan, Commander Alexandros and Daniel Jackson who to John's surprise had accompanied his second and Alexandros to Atlantis. Daniel and Evan had told him what had happened during their visit on Earth and John had insisted on Evan taking three days off after another check in the infirmary.

Evan had protested at first, but Alexandros had gladly taken advantage of John's offer and whisked his consort to his Hive. Daniel would follow them later to spend some time on board Alexandros' Hive but Cameron had been excited about Daniel's visit and refused to let his former team-mate go anywhere before he had had the opportunity to spend some time with him, dwelling in old memories and stories about their missions. Apart from that, they needed Daniel for the quantum-mirror. This important device had been brought instantly to the labs and Torran along with several scientists were running some more simulations to grant the safe return of their visitors to their own universe.

John had informed Rodney and Todd that the mirror was in Atlantis, but both, Rodney and Todd had decided to see to the addresses first. Their visitors were well and healthy and they needed to find Richard Woolsey and Germanus. John had been glad that he hadn't had to argue and he agreed to this decision wholeheartedly.

Now, he sat in his office and tried to concentrate on his hated paperwork, when suddenly the alarm announcing an unexpected activation of the Stargate broke in on his musings about the last mission reports.

He jumped to his feet and was out of his office within the next second, not caring about the papers flying in his wake.

When he reached to control-room he could see several Marines in the Gate-room, pointing their weapons at the bubbling wormhole. Cameron was still there and he seemed to be confused, waving at John when he saw him.

“The leader from one of our allied planets wants to come to Atlantis. He says that they have found an injured Wraith who probably belongs to one of our Hives, but it's not Germanus, as far as I can tell by the description of the Wraith. It seems that he can't regenerate because of his injuries and I sent a message to Sinamore. He's on his way, maybe we need him for the Gift of Life. He's the only one who can share his life-force without having to feed after wards. Atreyus will see to that. The leader promised to come alone, only with three other men, because they have to carry the Wraith on a stretcher. The settlers were always trustworthy, but we thought the same of the other planet and now, Richard Woolsey and Germanus are missing,” Cameron explained and John bit his lip, hesitantly and unsure.

After a few seconds, he looked at the other colonel, nodding his head. “Lower the shield, you're right, Cameron, Sinamore probably has to help him, but I want to see this Wraith. He must be heavily injured and I want to know what happened to him and why the settlers didn't kill him.”

Cameron lowered the shield and after a few seconds, four settlers, dressed in the usual leather clothes of their village came through the event-horizon, carrying a Wraith on a stretcher.

John was already on his way to the Gate-room and he met Sinamore at the entrance who had come from the lab where he had been with Torran to run the simulations. Sinamore always had been a Commander more than a scientist, but he had an agile and quick mind and was able to stay awake for far longer than any human scientist and he had worked with Torran the whole night.

The settlers carefully lowered the stretcher down to the ground and John stepped beside it, considering the Wraith lying upon it, unconsciously. Whatever had happened to him, it must have been very bad, because John could see that the Wraith was dying instantly. He looked at the leader of the village, questioningly, taking a few steps to the side to let Sinamore get closer to the unknown Wraith.

The leader smiled at John. He looked older than John remembered him, but maybe his memory was betraying him, because John hadn't seen him for a rather long time. The village didn't need much support and there had been no culling or anything else that required their assistance within the last year.

The mayor didn't bother to make polite smalltalk first, but began to explain the last happenings and John listened to him carefully, grateful that the man knew what was important right now and what could wait until later.

“His Dart crashed near our village two days ago, but we needed more than half a day to get there and one day to carry him back to our village. He was more dead than alive when we had found him, but he was conscious for a few minutes and told us something about Germanus and Mr. Woolsey, before he lost consciousness again. We thought that it could be important and so, we decided to bring him here.” The leader licked his lips. “I let him feed on me, not much, just so he would stay alive until we reached Atlantis, but he will die if he can't feed on someone.”

John smiled at the mayor, gratefully, and now, he also knew why the leader looked older than he had remembered him. This wouldn't have happened three years ago, the Wraith would have been killed, but their alliance had changed a lot during the last three years. He gently lay his hand upon the man's shoulder. “Thank you for that, Argon. You will get back all that you offered him, I promise you,” he assured the leader of the village.

Argon looked down at the Wraith. “We owe you so much, Colonel Sheppard, you, Mr. Woolsey and the whole alliance. I haven't forgotten that the High Commander came personally with his flagship and two more Hives to protect us when they came for the culling two years ago and one of the Hives was the one of Commander Germanus. I'm glad that we can return the favor. He didn't take much, he stopped himself when he had taken enough to stay alive until we could get him here. I'm fine, just take care of him. I have to admit that we didn't send a team to search for Mr. Woolsey and Commander Germanus in the forests, because there is something dangerous out there and we are too few to risk anything. But, we came here as fast as we could.”

John watched Sinamore gently open the Wraith's clothes and laying his feeding hand on the chest of the other Wraith. Sinamore's expression was soft and tender and John was very grateful that the brother of his beloved mate could heal the Wraith without having to feed on another human after that. They all watched Sinamore save the Wraith's life with the Gift of Life in silence, each of the people standing in the Gate-room deeply touched and moved. The Wraith suddenly arched his back, letting out a painful groan, before relaxing again and opening his eyes. He looked around, wildly and scared, but then, he relaxed again, and John knew that Sinamore had connected with his mind.

After a few more moments, Sinamore slowly removed his hand from the greenish chest and the unknown Wraith sat up and looked around. When he noticed John standing beside his stretcher, he sighed relieved. “Colonel Sheppard! It's good to see you. Commander Germanus and Mr. Woolsey are somewhere in the forests on the planet where these settlers found me. They need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to match the time-lines and story-lines with each other, so the updates probably won't be in their usual order, but every story will be updated as fast as I'm able to. Maybe, there will be an update of this one before 'What You Don't Want', but, Germanus and Richard will have their next chapter, soon, I promise!


	7. Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iason kissed Rin. Will they come closer now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful beta had so much trouble with the last chapter of 'All Bets Are Off' because her computer had problems with the format that I decided to write another chapter of Rin and Iason for her.
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, this chapter is dedicated to you and thank you for your wonderful job and adding few things to make it even better!
> 
> As always, my dear readers, enjoy reading it!

_Few hours earlier:_

 

Rin stormed into the infirmary, the door closing behind her with a silent hiss. Jennifer and Teyla flinched, startled, as her friend rushed into the room, obviously rather upset. They sat at Jennifer's desk, Jennifer behind it, typing on the keyboard of her computer while chatting with Teyla who held a cup of tea in both hands, sipping at it from time to time. Now, the tea splashed over the edge of the cup and Teyla let out a painful groan as the hot brew scalded her hand.

“Ouch, Rin, be careful! You can't run into the infirmary like that!” the Athosian told her new friend off, sucking at the spot where the tea had burned the skin. Rin bit her lip, lowering her head in a subdued manner.

“I'm sorry, Teyla, I didn't mean to give you a fright. It's just – I'm so angry!” Jennifer took Teyla's hand, considering it.

“Hold it underneath cold water for five minutes. After that, I will treat your hand with a special salve,” she ordered her and Teyla stood up, stalking to the sink and leaning against it with another reproachful sidelong glance at the beautiful young woman standing before the desk like a little girl waiting for her teacher to tell her off once more. Teyla turned the cold water on, holding her hand beneath the stream to cool her burned skin. Rin scratched with her foot over the ground, searching for the right words to start with her complaint.

“What did he do this time?” Jennifer asked, curiously, looking up at Rin and watching her intently.

Teyla tilted her head to the side, considering Rin, too. “Who did what this time?” she inquired, astonished.

Jennifer pulled a face. “Poor Iason. You should know by now that they are dancing around each other all of the time, but they also fight almost all of the time as well.” Jennifer replied with a smirk, waiting for Rin to whine about the grumpy ancient healer. She had done so countless times after her first encounter with the Wraith Commander, even though Jennifer had to admit that they got along with each other much better now, but she was sure that Rin's foul mood had something to do with the reserved and rather grumpy Wraith.

Rin sighed. “He kissed me.” she finally mumbled. Teyla and Jennifer both raised their right eyebrow, staring at her friend in disbelief.

“Uh, I see. You didn't want to be kissed by him,” Jennifer eventually suspected after a long moment of astonished silence.

Rin shook her head. “Yes, I wanted to be kissed by him. The kiss was wonderful,” she admitted, her voice almost inaudible at the end, her long mane covering her face, as she stared at the floor.

“I see,” Jennifer repeated, rather puzzled, and it was obvious that she didn't understand anything. “And he did what after this wonderful kiss to annoy you so much?” she asked, her voice sounding concerned now. “And please, sit down Rin! You're giving me a horrible neck-ache by having to stare up at you the entire time.”

Rin slumped down on the chair where Teyla had sat before. “Nothing!” she growled, angrily.

Jennifer blinked, flinching at the almost shouted word. “Um, excuse me?” she asked, scowling at Teyla who still held her hand under the cold water, when the Athosian began to snicker.

Rin threw her hands in the air. Her cheeks were burning in a wonderful pink and it was not quite clear if the young observationalist was embarrassed or angry.

“He. Did. Nothing!” she shouted again, staring wildly at the blonde doctor. “He kissed me until I didn't know my own name any longer and then he stopped and did – nothing!”

“What did you expect that he should have done?” Teyla inquired, chuckling, forgetting her burning hand because of her amusement. She turned the cold water off and shook her hand to dry it.

Rin blushed even more. “I – I thought, he would show me his – bedroom,” she muttered, embarrassed, annoyed, confused and helpless at the same time.

“His bedroom?!” Jennifer stammered. “Where the hell did he kiss you?” Rin bit her lip for the at least the fifth time since she had stormed into her office. “On board his Hive, two days ago. I accompanied John the Second and after his examination, Iason showed me his Hive and his quarters...” she said, hesitantly, her voice trailing off at the end.

Teyla snorted. “But apparently not his bedroom,” she stated, dryly. Rin flinched and her soft cheeks were purple now. She shot an annoyed glance at the Athosian, but Teyla simply grinned back.

“No,” Rin whined. “He stepped back and asked me to sit down on one of the armchairs in his living room. He offered me some water and made 'polite conversation' with me as if he hadn't kissed me senseless at all only a few minutes ago!”

Rin was still furious when she remembered her stay on board his Hive. Iason had talked to her and accompanied her to another set of guest-quarters after 'chatting' with her and at the door, he had kissed her on her cheek and wished her a good night before he had left her alone.

The other day, after the last examination of John the Second, he had flown them back to Atlantis and promised to pick her up today and fly her to his Hive for her own examination. He wanted to check her bond with his Hive and the previous day, Rin had mused about why he hadn't tried to seduce her the whole day. Now, she was totally nervous and upset, because he would pick her up in two hours and she didn't want to spend another night alone in one of the guest-quarters.

Jennifer rolled her eyes in exaltation. “Wow, he's a real gentleman then, our quirky healer!” she remarked, excitedly and Rin glared at her, crossing her arms over her chest.

“He's. Not. Quirky!” she groused, defending the ancient Commander who behaved like an abandoned hissing tomcat the entire time when he was in Atlantis, when he had to do some business in the Ancient's city. Jennifer and Teyla were both laughing out loud and after one more moment of pouting, Rin joined their hearty laughter.

“Uh, okay, sometimes, he's pretty quirky and he's also a polite gentleman, but that knowledge won't help me to seduce him!” Rin whined again and Jennifer snapped her mouth shut and stopped laughing, instantly. She gaped at her friend and blew her cheeks, letting out the air with a silent whistle. She put her finger in her ear and shook her head, still gaping at the Eurasian woman.

“Your hearing is fine!” Rin snapped, embarrassed. “Stop joking at me. I need your help! Iason will pick me up in about two hours and I need a plan, someone to help me with my clothes and – uhm – something to avoid getting pregnant,” she mumbled and Jennifer became serious, immediately, smiling at her friend, softly.

“Okay, honey, I see to you not getting pregnant and Teyla will help you with the plan and the clothing after I see to her hand, all right?” she said and Rin nodded her head, smiling relieved at her two friends.

“Thank you, I knew that I could count on you!”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Iason helped Rin up from the examination bed, smiling friendly at her. Rin took his hand, tilting her head to the side and her fragrant thick mane fell over her shoulder and her left breast. Iason's eyes followed the silky black hair, cascading over her creamy-white shoulders accentuated by the shimmering dark-blue shirt with the low carmen-like neckline until his gaze fell upon the perfect hills of her sweet breasts underneath the soft velvet.

Rin suppressed her content smile as she heard the ancient healer swallow audibly. She would make him suffer a little bit before she would finally seduce him. He really deserved to suffer after he had been a 'real gentleman' the last time, making her toss and turn in her comfortable bed in one of his guest-quarters, aching to lie in his arms and be kissed again.

“Thank you, Iason.” She smiled at him, sweetly, looking at him from underneath her thick black eyelashes. She normally wouldn't have even considered behaving like that, acting as if she were a stupid little girl only interested in boys, but Evan had told her few weeks ago that Wraith were pretty protective and possessive beings and she knew quite well how to use this knowledge to her advantage. The polite healer wouldn't leave her alone in one of the guest-quarters again, she would see to that.

She took his hand and let him guide her to one of the consoles, looking him deep in the eyes all the while. Iason stared back as if he were hypnotized and almost stumbled over one of the chairs standing in their way. Rin held him by his arm, ghosting his hand by 'pure chance', of course and Iason's breathing raged a little bit. He cleared his throat, pushing the chair out of the way with an annoyed gesture and pointed at the screen.

“It's astonishing, my dear Rin,” he started after clearing his throat once again, his voice a little bit hoarse. “I recorded your EEG while you concentrated on your bond with my Hive and your EEG shows almost the same peaks as my EEG would do. I took your blood and of course, you have no Wraith-DNA, but you carry the ATA-gene, even more than Colonel Sheppard and he's the one human with the strongest gene I have ever seen before, except for a pure Ancient, of course. I would like to inject you with a little bit of Wraith-DNA, not as much as Teyla Emagan carries, but I would like to check you tomorrow again and see if anything has changed then.”

Rin bit her lip, unsure if she actually wanted to try it, but when she noticed Iason's eyes glued to her now pretty red bottom-lip, she nodded her head. “You can do that, Iason. Do you really think that it won't be dangerous for me? I don't want to change into something like Colonel Sheppard did. Teyla was born with the gene,” she said, concerned.

Iason smiled reassuringly at her. “I will stay with you, Rin. You can sleep in my quarters and I will keep an eye on you,” he suggested, stilling when he realized what he had just said. “I – I – mean, I will stay out of the bedroom, of course, my dear Rin,” he eventually stammered when he had found his tongue again.

Rin suppressed her content smile once more. Even better. She didn't need a reason to persuade the ancient healer to let her stay in his quarters any longer, he had offered it to her himself. She looked at him, gratefully. “I think, I would feel better then,” she agreed. “I have to admit that I'm curious myself, if the Wraith-DNA would change anything. I feel comfortable with the bond, but my telepathic abilities surely have nothing to do with the ATA-gene. Neither Colonel Sheppard, nor Evan have those abilities.”

Iason nodded his head. “You're right, my dear Rin. All right, I will inject you with the DNA and then, we will go to my quarters and you can get some rest.” Rin offered him her arm, tilting her head to the side again.

“Oh, I'm not tired. But, I would like you to teach a game with cards we play on Earth, Iason,” she purred, her voice soft and dark. Iason swallowed again and his hand trembled slightly as he injected her with the DNA, carefully and gently.

“It would be my pleasure to play with you, my dear Rin,” he assured her and this time, Rin didn't suppress her content smile.

“It will be my pleasure, too, Iason,” she answered, purring again. Iason certainly would be the first Wraith to learn how to play strip-poker and Rin was really looking forward to teaching him the game.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

“I – I - I think, we should stop now!” Iason ground out, his eyes glued to the sight of Rin's wonderful, naked, creamy-white breasts that moved slightly with her breathing. Rin sat on the other side of the coffee-table in one of the heavy armchairs, her legs underneath her backside, wearing only her dark-red thong and her garters with silky nylons strapped to them. Iason himself had managed to keep his underwear and his shirt on, but only because Rin had let him win on purpose. Rin really did know how to play strip-poker and normally, she always won. But right now, it had been more 'appropriate' to let the 'real gentleman' win and let him take a good look at what he had turned down the last time she had been on board.

Rin leaned back in her chair, pulling her long hair over her shoulders as if she wanted to cover her naked breasts. The soft strands caressed the perfect hills and her red nipples hardened from the sensation. Iason gulped for air, breathing hard, shifting his weight uncomfortably in his chair. Rin could see the large bulge underneath the black garment he used as underwear, reminding her of some kind of cycle shorts.

Rin considered him, pursing her lips, a mischievous smile on her beautiful face. “You sure?” she asked, seductively. Iason vigorously nodded his head.

“I'm sure, my dear Rin, I really don't want to take advantage of this – situation,” he croaked out.

Rin pouted. “Oh, that's a pity. I really had hoped that you actually would take advantage of it,” she complained and Iason gaped at her with his mouth hanging open.

“P-p-p-pardon m-m-me?” he stammered, not believing his ears. Rin shifted her weight and pushed her hair back, finally getting a little agitated with his gentlemanly demeanor.

“Don't be stupid, Iason. I let you win,” she sighed and Iason flinched.

“You let me win?” he made sure. Rin nodded.

“Yes. I know how to play poker. I only normally don't play strip-poker with males, only with my friends – female friends. It's just for fun and nothing serious then, but on Earth, poker is a game played to win some money, as well,” she explained. Iason considered her for a while, his face impassive and then, all of a sudden, he was out of his chair and by her side, pulling her up and into his arms. The next thing she knew, she had been laid on an enormous bed, gently and carefully.

“I won,” the Wraith Commander growled. “I want to have my prize, then!” Rin looked up at his handsome face, suffused with desire and passion and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss, a smile forming on her lips.

“Your prize is me,” she whispered before his mouth claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rin woke up with a hearty yawn, stretching her body like a sleepy and contented cat. She turned on her side, watching her bed-mate sleep.

Iason really was a handsome Wraith, but he knew how to hide that underneath his reserved and quirky behavior, raising his hackles and hissing all of the time to protect his sensitive heart from being hurt. For her, he had let his guard down, showing her the tender and passionate lover he actually was and seeing him trust her enough to sleep right next to her made her eyes wet and her lips smile.

She reached out with her hand and caressed his beautiful face with her fingertips, the touch soft like a feather to make sure that he wouldn't wake up while she remembered the last night.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

_The previous night, in Iason's bedroom:_

 

_The second kiss was as passionate and tender as their first kiss had been and Rin lost herself in the sensation of Iason's sharp teeth nibbling tenderly at her soft lips and his eager and agile tongue exploring the sweet cavern of her mouth, dancing around her own tongue until she moaned with desire, feeling as arousal as she had never felt before from just being kissed._

_When they finally had to part to get some air, Iason trailed kisses along her jaw and her throat down to her shoulder and then to her left breast. He licked over her hard dark-red nipple and then blew softly over the wet spot. Rin shivered underneath the strong body, moaning again. Iason growled, contentedly and did it again. He nibbled with his lips and licked changing from nibbling to licking and back to nibbling until the room was spinning around her. Wetness started to drip out of her secret core, moistening her little thong. She wriggled and squirmed, aching to be touched where the wetness concentrated._

_But, Iason took his time, treating her right breast the same way he had treated her left breast, licking and nibbling and closing his lips around the throbbing nipple to gently pull at it._

_Her own hands roamed feverishly over his body, trying to undress his shirt and after a moment, he took pity on her and got up to undress himself, hastily. His arousal sprang free out of the tight pants and she stared at the impressive length with both, longing and concern._

_Iason lay down beside her and stroked her cheek. “You don't have to fear anything, my wonderful Rin, I will never hurt you, I promise you,” he murmured, gently. “I can smell that no other male_ _possessed you before, I won't hurt you.”_

_Rin licked her lips. “I believe you,” she whispered. “It's just – you're larger than human males...”_

_“I know. But you don't have to be afraid. I won't do anything against your will, Rin, never.” He kissed her again and after a moment, she explored the strong muscled body, caressing the smooth greenish skin, following his beautiful tattoos on his chest and flat abdomen with her fingers. Iason moaned and shivered beneath her tender fingers and his kiss became more urgent._

_Rin's secret core was pulsing with need and Iason drew back from her lips and made his way down, kissing her creamy hills and her flat, but also soft belly, dipping his tongue into her belly button. He circled it and Rin arched her back and cried out with passion as her nails dug into his shoulders. Iason growled softly and looked up at her, his face heated with his own desire. “I want you, my beautiful Rin, I want you so much!” he said, hoarsely and Rin arched her back again._

_“Want you, too, please!” she whimpered and Iason slowly and carefully removed her garters, rolling the nylon down her left leg, slowly, very slowly, following it with his hot lips. He sucked on her elegant toes and Rin's breath hitched in her throat, her thong completely soaked with her wetness now. Iason kissed his way back up until he reached her core, but just before she thought, he would touch her there, he moved to her other leg and did the same with the second nylon, lavishing attention on her right leg as he had done before on the left one._

_Rin clung to the sheets, digging her nails into the silky garment, sure that she would lose her mind any second. Iason kissed his way back up again and then he finally pressed his mouth on the wet thong covering her womanhood. He sucked on it and licked over it and Rin almost fell from the bed when her back arched wildly. But Iason’s hands grasping her waist held her in place as he continued to torture her through the soaked garment. “Iason!” Her cry was a plea with need and breathtaking desire and Iason pulled the offending garment gently from her sweaty body using his teeth to undress her. When he had freed her tempting center that called out for him, he pushed her thong down her legs and tossed it aside, before he made himself comfortable between her legs, spreading her thighs._

_Rin's breathing was ragged and her legs trembled with impatience. She braced her feet on the mattress, spreading her legs as wide as she was able to without cramping, waiting for Iason to kiss her aching core. When he did, she cried out again, seeing stars beneath her closed eyelids. Iason purred, dipping the tip of his curious tongue into the entrance to her tight wetness thrusting playfully in and out. Rin moaned and gasped, whimpered and cried poised at the brink of sweet oblivion, but Iason knew quite well what he wanted and didn't allow her to fall over the edge. He moved to the side and kissed her thighs just when she thought she would come and waited until she had calmed down a little bit. His kisses soft apologies as she whined at being denied her release. Then, he thrust deep into her wetness with his tongue, imitating the real act of mating. Rin tensed, nearing orgasm once more, but just before she reached her peak, he drew back and kissed her belly instead. Yet again she whined, her hands pushing against the top of his head, trying to get him to return to her aching core._

_Rin groaned with frustration. “Iason, please, please!” she breathed, pushing her hips up to feel his tongue again. Iason chuckled, very pleased and pressed his lips on her sensitive pearl that was swollen, wet and waiting for his tender ministration. Rin made a strangled sound, throwing her head from one side to the other when Iason entered her core with one finger, stroking the sensitive spot inside, while licking her precious pearl with his tongue in the same rhythm. Rin's whole body was shaking now, held on the edge of an incredible release and when Iason pressed his tongue firmly against her swollen jewel, she jumped over the edge, shuddering in times to the rhythmical convulsions around his clever finger stroking her mercilessly through the most forceful orgasm she had ever had. Pleasure spread out from her pearl into every cell of her body, white hot electric jolts making her arch her back again and again and he didn't let go of her until she almost blacked out, sobbing and panting. He licked over her oversensitive pearl one last time, making her whimper and then covered her limp body with his own, kissing her trembling lips, his finger still buried deep inside her tightness, stretching her tenderly and arousing her again._

_Rin could taste herself on his lips and he purred at her mouth, nibbling at her trembling lips. “You taste so sweet, my wonderful Snow White, so sweet. Sweeter than a juicy peach and more tempting than popcorn,” he murmured and Rin's eyes flew open._

_“Hrmpf?” she managed at his lips and Iason chuckled again._

_“You know how addicted to popcorn I already am. But, I'm much more addicted to you, my sweet Rin,” he remarked, amused and Rin scowled at him._

_“Oh, how romantic you are. Popcorn!” she shook her head in disbelief, but his hard member pressing against her thigh and his finger milking more wetness from her, distracted her soon from her annoyance._

_She pulled his head down to kiss him and he obeyed happily, their tongues playing with each other. She ached to feel him deep inside her and she shifted her weight to shyly wrap her hand around his throbbing member the tip leaking with the wetness their foreplay had milked from him. The strong male shivered and moaned and she felt him getting harder underneath her sweaty fingers. She moaned surprised when she suddenly felt two fingers entering her womanhood and she found herself nearing her second orgasm very quickly. She was wide and relaxed now and when he added the third finger, her body trembled, ready to reach the next height of sweet ecstasy. He pulled his fingers out and she groaned with disappointment, everything inside her screaming for release._

_He covered her with his body, the head of his engorged cock at the entrance to her tempting tightness and he bent down to kiss her, tenderly. “Don't think, just kiss me and feel,” he whispered and she closed her eyes and focused on his smooth lips as he slowly and tenderly pushed inside her, inch by inch, stopping from time to time to let her adjust to his impressive length. When he reached her barrier, he purred against her chest and felt her relax just a little more before he snapped his hips forward and finished burying himself with her. Rin gasped slightly and he increased the purr, happy when she relaxed immediately and wrapped her arms about his neck as she adjusted._

_Rin was stretched and widened, feeling as full as she never had thought possible, but it didn't hurt, just felt a little bit uncomfortable. She relaxed and her arousal that had faded a little bit, came back with much more force than before. Instinctively, she pushed her hips up to take all of him and he moaned softly at her lips and began to thrust into her in a slow and steady pace. “I want you, Rin, you have no idea how much I want you,” he whispered, entering her again and again, pulling out and pushing back inside with tenderness and rapt devotion. Rin began to move her hips, shyly and uncertainly, but as she heard his encouraging moans and gasps, she became more self-confident and matched her moves with his thrusts._

_Iason snaked his hand between their bodies, searching for her little jewel, stroking it in time to his thrusts as Rin cried out, the double stimulation almost too much to bear and she could do nothing to last longer and stop herself from coming. Her body clenched around his hard member, massaging it with her walls as they spasmed around him as she came hard for a second time arching into his thrusts and touch and savoring her incredible climax to the fullest._

_When she came down from her high, she noticed him pulling away from her although he obviously hadn't come. “What are you doing?” she panted, confused, her arms tightening around his neck to stop him._

_“Taking care of you not getting pregnant, my dear Rin,” he ground out and she could tell by his trembling, that he was close to his own completion._

_“No, you don't have to, I took care of it before. I want you to come inside me, Iason,” she murmured into his ear and Iason pushed back into her with one single snap of his hips, crying out hoarsely as he lost himself in his own passion and ecstasy. She could feel him pulsing deep inside her as he pumped his seed into her sweet core and she moaned as she came again, because the feeling of the strong Commander filling her with his semen pushed her over the edge, instantly._

_They clung to each other, moaning and panting and then they fell back onto the mattress, enjoying the warm and soft afterglow of their shared passion._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rin smiled and sighed, wistfully. Iason had taken her a second time and satisfied her two more times and yet, she felt new arousal as she watched the handsome alien male sleep. Her fingers ghosted over his face, stroked his soft and silky hair and after a while, he opened his golden cat's eyes and let out a quiet purr.

His pupils dilated and his hand reached out and pulled her close to his own arousal. Rin's smile changed from happy to seductive and Iason growled, pushing her onto her back and crawling over her.

Rin snickered with delight answering his feverish caresses with the same ardor. She had the suspicion that she would spent most of this day in bed with her eager Wraith lover, but she had no complaints about that.

There was nothing serious that couldn't wait until later. Evan was safe on board of Alexandros' Hive, probably doing much the same as she did right now and John the Second was safe in one of the guest-quarters with Todd the Second, probably doing the same as she and Evan right now, as well.

It was early in the morning and the day was still very young. Rin kissed Iason and let herself be taken away by his tenderness and passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did it! My first love-scene between a male and a female! I hope you enjoyed it, please, give me feedback and tell me if you liked it! :-)


	8. Serious Talks And Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has to face some things he tried to avoid and has a serious talk with Cameron and with Todd. And Rin is eager to explore the unknown ancient Hive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long, but, I had to finish Richard's story at first because of the timeline. 
> 
> I hope you will like it, please enjoy reading it!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you again for your wonderful beta and perfect additions!

John had always wondered how Cameron was able to be so comfortable and relaxed on board every Hive. He himself had been the consort of an impressive Wraith Commander for much longer than the blue-eyed colonel, but he had never gotten as used to spending his time on board these dark, gloomy and almost mysterious places as his human friend who seemed to be perfectly fine in these spooky surroundings.

To be honest, he envied Cameron a little bit for his ability to adapt to his new life so easily. Cameron wore his new clothes as if he had never worn anything else and only dressed in his official uniform when he had to deal with the SGC or the IOA because of his job as an intermediary and John always had the suspicion that Cameron felt more comfortable in his 'Wraith' clothes than in his former 'human' clothes.

Cameron awaited him in the Dart-bay as John climbed out of the Jumper he had used to fly to his mate's flagship, leaned against one of the Darts in a relaxed and casual posture. When he saw John, a huge smile made his handsome features even more beautiful.

“Ah, John, it's been a long time since you honored us with your visit,” he stated, bowing before his friend. John blushed and punched him in his side to stop his teasing. They had seen each other one day ago in Atlantis, but, Cameron was right, it had been a long time since John had been on board Todd's Hive. Cameron only laughed and patted John's shoulder. “I won my bet. Marcos has to give me an extra training session. He said that you wouldn't come, that you would rather wait until Todd came back to Atlantis,” he said, smugly, obviously very proud of himself that he knew his friend well enough to know that John would get over his issues and visit his mate on board his Hive instead of waiting until the High Commander returned to him.

John narrowed his eyes and considered Cameron mistrustfully. “You bet with Marcos?” he asked incredulously. Cameron shrugged his shoulders.

“Yes, I did. In fact, he was the one who initiated it.” He considered John thoughtfully. “You should come here more often John,” he finally said, his voice calm and understanding. “The crew doesn't understand why the chosen consort of their beloved and admired High Commander avoids spending time on board of their Commander's Hive.”

John wrapped his arms around himself as if he was cold all of a sudden. “Don't tell me what I should do or not do,” he said in a low voice. “I'm not like you, Mitchell!”

Cameron didn't flinch. “I know. No one expects you to actually live on board. They all know that this isn't be possible with your job as the military commander of Atlantis. This isn't the point. It has been weeks, almost two months since your last – very short – visit. And the truth is that your behavior keeps Todd away from his Hive, as well. He spends most of his time in Atlantis for your sake. He is their High Commander and they don't see him, they cannot talk to him and they can't seek comfort in his presence.”

John pressed his lips to a thin line. “They have Raven!” he said through gritted teeth. He hadn't expected to have this talk right after his arrival in the Dart-bay and he felt hurt and taken by surprise, but also slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable, because deep in his heart he knew that Cameron was right.

Cameron only nodded. He stayed calm and he didn't seem to mind John’s behavior. “Yes, they have Raven and he does a great job. But, he _isn't_ the High Commander. He is the second. You know how much I love him and for me, he's the most wonderful person in the world. But Raven would be the first to admit that he doesn't have Todd's presence, his charisma. Todd changes things just by his simple appearance. Don't tell me that you think that Evan or rather I at the moment could replace you. We surely would fulfill our duties as good as you do, but neither of us _is_ actually you. You can change things by just your presence too John; and you know the difference quite well, right?”

John chewed on his lips, avoiding Cameron's questioning look. Of course, he knew that. He saw how everyone behaved every time Todd entered a room. He watched how their allied Wraith behaved when Todd was around, each of them utterly devoted to him, from the strong and powerful of the meanwhile thirteen Commanders down to the young crewmen and the drones.

Cameron seemed to be determined to push his buttons a little bit further and continued as John didn't answer: “Apart from that, Todd is Wraith, John. Hives are not gloomy because Wraith like 'spooky' surroundings, but because their eyes are so sensitive to bright light. Their ears are much sharper than ours and if I had to guess, then I would say that he must feel pretty uncomfortable surrounded by the loud noise in Atlantis all the time. Not to mention the different smells he has to endure. I know that you try to make your quarters as comfortable for him as you are able to, but it can never be the same as his natural home. It wouldn't do any harm if you spent at least two or three days every few weeks with him on his Hive.”

There was a rather long silence, but then, John sighed and finally looked up. “Yes, I know, Cam. You're absolutely right and I know this. It's probably because of my horrible first couple experiences with Hives before I met Todd. They’ve left such a mark on me. But, I know that I have to change that. I noticed his distress during the last days. That's why I'm here. He left Atlantis without even asking me if I would come with him and this alone showed me how bad he must feel at the moment.”

Cameron nodded his head. “You did right John. He needs to know that you accept him for what he is and that you aren’t trying to change him or force him to be more human than he already tries to be for your sake. He's in his quarters at the moment. I sure you still know the way there?”

John felt himself blushing and he scowled at Cameron to hide his embarrassment. “Yes, I do!” he growled and Cameron chuckled quietly.

“Very well. I will go back to the bridge then and tell Raven that he doesn't need to worry any longer. He won't growl at you, because he always remembers that you outrank him, but believe me when I tell you that he has growled a lot at me during the last days!”

John bit his lips. “I'm sorry, Cam, I really had no clue!” He felt bad at the thought of Cameron having to endure Raven's foul mood, just because he had been too selfish to see Todd's dilemma.

“Yes, I know that. Don't worry, I knew a way to distract him from his growling,” Cameron affirmed him with a smug and content grin on his face. John relaxed and followed his friend out of the Dart-bay to go to his mate. Cameron had been right. It was more than about the time to show Todd that he had learned his lesson and that he was willing to change his behavior.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

John entered Todd's quarters – actually their quarters if he would spend more time on board Todd's flagship – lost in his thoughts. The living room was pretty dark and John stopped in the doorway for one moment, waiting for his eyes to adapt to the darkness. Todd sat at his desk, a small computer pad in front of him and he didn't look up, although John knew that he had noticed his presence, probably even before John had opened the door. There was a bottle of wine and two glasses standing on the desk, one of the glasses was filled with a dark-red liquid – a special wine from one of the planets the alliance traded with.

He sighed and came closer, the door closing behind him with a silent hiss. He crossed the room, watching his mate with careful eyes. Todd had lines on his face he normally didn't have and his lips were pressed to a thin line. When he finally looked up at John who now stood beside the large desk, he wore his impassive mask on his chiseled features and for the first time in a long time, John felt like a child waiting to be scolded for something he had done wrong.

“So, you finally decided to visit your Hive and your crew,” the Wraith Commander stated after a while, his voice calm and as impassive as his face.

John frowned. “My Hive?” he asked incredulously.

“Of course your Hive. You're my chosen consort, it's your Hive as much as mine, Sheppard. Our crew needs to see you as much as they need to see me on board on a regular basis. They are already thinking that something's wrong with them, because you avoid dealing with them as much as you can.”

John slumped down on the other chair standing before the desk. Todd probably had given a mental order because the room lit up a little bit more. He took the bottle with the heavy red wine he drank from time to time and filled the glass standing before John on the desk. John considered the glass. He actually preferred beer, but he drank this special wine with Todd, especially when they had time for themselves which didn't happen often enough these days.

“You were pretty sure that I would follow you, weren't you?” he demanded a little bit annoyed and sheepishly.

“I was sure that you would finally come to your senses and do the right thing, John,” Todd said, laying his hand over John's clenched fingers. “You only needed to be pushed a little bit.”

“And so, you decided to leave Atlantis without even bothering to inform me and leaving me with the impression that you're angry with me. I almost broke my head about the question of what I had done wrong,” John snapped, raising the glass and taking a big sip from the heavy wine. The wine left a warm feeling in his stomach and John relaxed gratefully.

Todd leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. “If you want to take it that way...” he drawled and John wasn't sure if his mate sounded amused or annoyed. “I wasn't the one who has been behaving strangely during the last days,” Todd added in a questioning voice when John didn't speak.

John sighed and lowered his head to the desk, playing with his glass. He knew that Todd was right. He hadn't behaved as usual during the last days and he knew that he had to talk with Todd about what bothered him so much. At first, he had been able to push it aside, but after a talk with his counterpart and a long talk with Daniel Jackson about alternate realities, his thoughts had circled around the same question again and again.

John felt Todd's eyes upon him, but the ancient Commander waited patiently for him to begin their talk.

“Do you – did you have children?” he eventually blurted out, not knowing how to start the conversation another way.

There was a rather long silence, before Todd answered his question with a question of his own. “We have been mated for several years now, John. Why do you ask me this question now?” His voice giving nothing away. John bit his lip. He should have known that Todd wouldn't make it easy for him, but he had hoped that he would tell him that he hadn't had any children and spare John the whole talk with that.

“Todd, please, just answer my question!” he said, almost pleadingly. Todd unfolded his arms and reached out to take his glass. He took his time to sip from the delicious wine, before he leaned back again, watching John closely as he began to speak again.

“No male Wraith would ever reject a Queen if she honors him with her wish to lie with him and maybe even reproduce with him, I'm no exception from this rule, John. But, I'm one of those males who has always preferred the company of other males and I never hid that from my Queens. To my luck, the few amazing Queens I had the honor to serve them understood my preferences without feeling offended and asked only a few times for my presence in their beds. They never ordered me and what I gave them, I gave freely and with pleasure. They even accepted my wish not to reproduce with them and our encounters were mutual and pleasurable. But, there was one young Queen, the sister of my ruler. She was a real beauty and we were close friends, I really cared for her. She wanted to have her own Hive, but she needed to prove her fertility first and had had difficulties with that. She asked me if I would lie with her when the conception would be most probable and I simply couldn't reject her. I lay with her several times and yes, she gave birth to three children, all of them male.” Todd went silent, waiting for John's reaction.

John swallowed hard, unable to form his whirling thoughts into coherent words. He knew how much Alexandros loved his unborn child even yet before his or her birth and Evan had told him that most of the male Wraith cared much more about their children than the Queens who had to be strong rulers and therefore let their consorts raise their descendants. As the seconds ticked on, John began to feel sick, his dread that what he feared might be true was in fact just that. ‘How am I going to be able to live myself now?’

When he said nothing, just kneaded his hands in his lap, Todd sighed. “What's troubling you so, John? Is it because of the Wraith Steve who was killed by the Hoffanian disease?”

John's head jerked up and he stared at Todd with an expression in his eyes close to horror. “You know about him?” he finally managed to croak out.

Todd let out a short snort. “Of course, Sheppard,” he replied in an indignant voice. “I knew a long time before you became my chosen consort. He was the first Wraith you really dealt with instead of shooting instantly and I know all about your short history here in Pegasus before we eventually met. You think that you killed my son, right?” Todd came to the point and John couldn't help but flinch visibly.

“I – I don't know... Daniel told me that the alternate realities are not as different as we might think or wish and when I heard that your counterpart has a son – that Steve is his son... I'm so sorry Todd!” he rasped, feeling the need to bolt from the room. But Todd’s hand upon his own caused him to freeze and look up at his mate who smiled at him.

“What are you sorry for, John? I already knew that you had killed as many Wraith as you could in your early days here in Pegasus. My brothers were a lethal threat and you didn't know much about us. Not to mention the way all of my brethren behaved towards you. I never minded that, John.”

“Yes, but – Steve...” John bit his lip so hard that he could taste blood. Todd stood up and circled the desk. He pulled John up and wrapped his arms around him. “If you want my forgiveness for something that happened before we knew each other, then let me tell you that there is nothing my forgiveness would be needed for. You did what you had to do to survive here and I would never hold these things against you, John.”

“But – was Steve your son?” John asked in a strangled voice, muffled by Todd's neck where he had buried his face in. Dreading to hear the answer.

Todd rocked him gently back and forth. “I don't know, John. The deal was that the Queen's sister would raise the children she had given birth to. I was young and adventurous and the strong and powerful second-in-command of my Hive had just laid his eyes upon me. We were never truly mated, but we were lovers for a long time and he taught me all I needed to know and there was no place in my life for children. I was so young and still hadn't gotten over the loss of my beloved brother. I simply didn't want anybody to come as close to my heart that I could become that hurt again. She had known this right from the start and when she left my Hive, she took our children with her. It might sound cruel, but that was our deal. I don't know if the Wraith you named Steve was one of my sons or not, because I never met him. I saw his picture in your database and I know for sure that our paths never crossed. If I ever had met him and if he truly had been my own flesh and blood, than I would have recognized him, but I never did. So, I can't give you the answer you crave for, John. All I can say is that you are my beloved consort and that I would never hate you or be angry with you for the decisions you made before we met.”

John closed his eyes and let himself be rocked, his head still spinning. The weight that had been pressing down on his shoulders had been taken away by Todd's gentle words, but there was still the gnawing doubt he had always had since he had allowed the Hoffanians to use Steve for their experiment. John had never talked to anyone about the nightmares he had had since Steve's death and he was quite aware of the fact that no one living in Atlantis would understand his feelings, except for Carson perhaps. Yes, Steve had been a lethal enemy, but he also had been a living being and John hadn't shot him during a battle or defended his or another person's life by killing him, but had allowed him to be murdered on purpose by the heads of a nation who hadn't even cared about their own people – who had been willing to let half of their own people die just to prove that their virus would kill Wraith too. John had to live with that guilt, but the thought of what he might have done to maybe a child of his beloved mate had eaten him alive.

Todd pulled him closer, sensing his struggles. “We are both soldiers, John. We are both leaders of our people. We made decisions to protect them we will ever feel guilty about, but we both have to learn to live with those decisions.”

He laid his hands under John's chin and gently lifted it up to look into John's hazel eyes. John looked back, his feelings clear to see in his face. He still wasn't good in expressing his emotions with words, but he had learned not to hide them any longer if they were to be seen in his eyes, at least not if he was alone with Todd.

Todd stroked his stubbly cheek with a tender clawed hand and bent his head to kiss his chosen consort on his lips. John closed his eyes and kissed Todd back with all the love he felt for the remarkable ancient Commander.

When they finally parted again, Todd touched John's forehead with his own. They stood there for a while and then, Todd lifted him up to carry John into their bedroom. John wrapped his arms around Todd's neck, his head resting on the strong shoulder, knowing that he wouldn't stay away from their Hive in the future. Todd had been right, it was his Hive as much as it was Todd's and he had to accept this important truth. He was responsible not only for the well-being of the inhabitants of Atlantis, but also to the well-being of their allied Wraith who had come to trust the humans they were allied with; with their lives. It really was about time to show them that he cared about them as much as he cared about humans and he knew now that Todd would always be by his side and help him with that, no matter what.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

“Iason, come on! I really don't want them to go without us!” Rin whined, jumping up and down on her feet with impatience and excitement, waiting for her lover to finish his packing. They were in the infirmary of Atlantis where Iason had grabbed some equipment he wanted to take with him on the mission and he smiled tenderly as he noticed Rin's rosy cheeks, flushed with her joy and eagerness to go on her first really important off-world-mission.

“My dear Rin, you really should know by now that no one will go without us. We are two of the most important members of this special mission and no one will leave without us. Apart from that, we shall meet with the others in the Gate-room in half an hour, we still have plenty of time.” He kissed her tenderly on her tempting lips and Rin sighed, wrapping her arms around the healer.

“Yes, I know that. But, I'm so excited to be allowed to go with Colonel Sheppard and your High Commander on this mission! I'm so curious about this Hive and what we will find there!” She began to jump again, her youth breaking through her usual reserved behavior and Iason shook his head with amusement.

“Yes, Rin, I know. Believe me, I'm as excited about this mission as you are. But, if you let me focus on what I want to take with us instead of distracting me the whole time, we will be much quicker. So, please my sweet Snow White, try to calm down and let me see to these things here. It wouldn't do any good if I forgot something what we probably will need there.”

Rin frowned and pursed her lips in a pouting manner. “This is Ancient technology. Normally not compatible with Wraith technology. Why do you think we will need it?”

Iason shrugged his shoulders, carefully packing the equipment he wanted to take with him in his rucksack. “My guts tell me that we might need it and I always listen to my instincts,” he only mumbled, looking around to be sure he had packed everything he had wanted to pack.

When Rin noticed that he couldn’t find anything else, she eagerly took his arm and pulled him to the door, exclaiming that her lover was finished. “Finally!” she growled and began to run towards the next elevator, Iason's hand in a firm grip. Iason obeyed and followed her with an amused chuckle, enjoying the sight of her sweet backside that taunted him as she walked right before his eyes while heading to the lift.

He had to admit that he was as eager to explore this mysterious Hive as she was. The door of the elevator closed behind them and Rin used the opportunity to wrap her arms around him and steal a passionate kiss from him. Iason returned the kiss with the same passion and when they parted again, they were both panting.

Iason stroked her cheek and smiled down at her. “Ready for our mission, my dear Rin?” he asked tenderly and Rin beamed at him. “Yes, I'm ready! Let's go and solve the mystery of this ancient Hive!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the crossover with Hibari_chan's story, I had to deal with the question if Steve is Todd's son in my universe, too. I chose to not answer this question, and probably won't ever do it, because this series belongs to the original show where Steve is dead. I have other stories including a living Steve and I love to write about him, but I think this is the best answer I can give here. So everyone of you may find your own answer to this topic.  
> Please, give me feedback, I really want to know what you're thinking!


	9. The Ancient Hive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Iason are on their way to the Hive Germanus and Richard discovered with Colonel Sheppard and Todd. But, the Hive is not like the Hives they all know and something is waiting for them in the dark shadows of this very special Hive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Dulinneth, thank you so much for your help and your additions to make this chapter better. I want to dedicate this story to you, because, without you, Rin wouldn't exist and this story would never have been written. 
> 
> My dear readers, thank you for your patience, I hope you will like the new chapter and Rin's adventures in the ancient Hive, please, share your thoughts with me, I want to know what you think about it.

_'She' could feel their presence a long time before they had reached 'her' and she grew more and more excited as 'she' realized that the one being 'she' had waited for so long came along with the others. 'Her' mind was singing with joy and hope and if 'she' had had lips, 'she' would have smiled right now. Of course, 'she' knew that 'she' had to be careful, 'she' had to hide 'her' presence until 'she' could be sure that they wouldn't leave 'her' before 'she' had taken the one 'she' had been waiting for more than ten thousand years and 'she' slowly and carefully drew back from the curious explorers making their way to 'her', leaving only the forceful urge in their minds to find 'her' and explore 'her'._

_'She' settled down again, hiding 'her' presence as best as 'she' could, preparing everything for their arrival. After so many years, the waiting was finally over. 'She' would never be alone again, because the one who would fulfill 'her' destiny was coming to 'her'._

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rin walked beside Iason, looking excitedly around. Of course, this planet didn't look different from any other planet she had visited, but she knew that at the end of their journey would be an ancient Hive, a wonderful mysterious place she craved so badly to explore. She could feel its tempting call, luring her like the sirens had tried to lure Odysseus to them.

Iason turned his head and smiled at her, a tender knowing smile and Rin took his hand and smiled back. “You can feel the Hive's call, my dear Rin, can't you?” he asked her and Rin nodded her head.

“Yes, I can feel it. Only slightly, but it's in my head, just as Commander Germanus described it. It is a very old Hive, right?”

Iason pursed his lips. He shot a quick glance at the High Commander who walked at the head of their team with his consort Colonel Sheppard. Rin realized that Iason probably was mentally connected with Todd and Commander Octavius who had followed the High Commander's call to join the mission, as well. Commander Octavius was as old as Todd and Todd therefore had decided to let him be a member of their exploration team, he had fought against the Ancient's like Todd had and maybe would be able to find out how old this unknown Hive actually was and which Queen had ruled this Hive a long time ago.

Rin had questioned herself as to why Todd hadn't chosen his own brother for that mission, but, Iason had told her that Todd didn't want to reveal the secret of his long missed brother too early and this would have been the case if Sinamore had come with them. Only the four settlers who had brought Commander Valentinus knew about him, but, they had promised to keep it confidential. Commander Octavius had been the logical choice because of his own age and because he hadn't had to see to other duties at the moment.

Rin liked the friendly, a little bit melancholy, Wraith with the asymmetric haircut. Octavius wore his hair long at the left side where his tattoo enclosed his eye and shaved at the right side, showing his ear and the several long earrings he had pierced his ear with. His black coat was adorned with silvery threads and only the back reached down to his calves, the front was cut in the height of his hipbones. Cameron had told Rin that Octavius wore clothes the Wraith Commanders had worn during the war with the Ancients and that his behavior and his whole attitude had reminded him of the stories he had read about the great emperor Augustus. This had been the reason why Cameron had chosen the name Octavius for the ancient Commander, because Octavius had been Augustus’ real name before he had become the emperor and the Commander had refused to wear the name the Roman had used after his coronation.  
Octavius was content with him being the Commander of a powerful Hive and he had gotten used to commanding it without a Queen, but, he was deeply rooted in the Wraith culture and respected their Queens far too much to consider himself as a ruler, let alone an emperor. When Cameron had come up with the name Octavius, both of them had been contented with that and Octavius gladly had agreed to this honorable name.

Octavius treated her with the same respect as he treated Teyla Emagan and Rin had gotten the impression that he considered her as Iason's Queen, although she was not the ancient healer's mate or chosen consort. She didn't know if Iason would ever ask her to become his chosen consort, they had only been together for a couple days and she wasn't sure herself if she would have accepted his offer to claim her if he had asked her at this moment. Sure she loved him, but did he love her the same way? She didn’t know, she had never really had relationships before and therefore really had nothing to go off of. But, the thought of living on board a Hive didn't scare her, quite the opposite, she had felt more comfortable on board Iason's Hive than she felt in Atlantis. She had had a happy childhood with a loving family and a wonderful place to live, but, when she had been on board Iason's Hive she had had the feeling of being 'home' for the very first time in her life.

Maybe, this was the reason why she was so excited about this ancient Hive and she unconsciously walked faster, eager to reach the tempting place calling for her, the soft whisper in her head becoming louder with every step she made. When she looked up, she saw that her companions seemed to feel the same, from the High Commander to the four Marines who accompanied them, all of them heading along the small overgrown path with single-minded determination. Rin pulled impatiently at Iason's hand and her lover obeyed without objection until they almost jogged through the breathtaking beautiful wilderness. Rin didn't notice the beauty of her surroundings, she only listened to the seductive voice in her head and when the regular green hill finally came in sight in front of them, her heart was pounding in her chest and she knew that she had reached her destiny.  
This Hive had called for her and only for her, waiting for a young human female from another galaxy to come to this place and fulfill the Hive's fate for more than ten thousand years, hidden on a secret planet with the patience only immortal beings could have.

Todd and John Sheppard reached the base of the hill first and Rin could see that they were looking for an entrance to the Hive. It wasn't easy with all the trees and bushes that had grown all over the ancient Hive, but, Rin knew exactly where she had to go and she let go of Iason's hand and made her way through the thicket until she had found what she had been searching for. She didn't know if her strong wish opened up the hidden gate to the Hive or if someone had opened it for them, but suddenly, the 'hill' moved and a dark hole became visible, inviting her to enter the ancient Hive. Rin probably should have felt scared and frightened, or at least mistrustful, but she didn't, feeling only the strong wish to explore this place and bring the Hive back to life again. She waved at the others and yelled: “Here! The entrance is here!” before she stepped into the dark mouth of the giant spaceship that swallowed her eagerly like the hungry mouth of a large whale.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

_She was here, she was really here. The one who had waited for so long drank in the sight of the young female, excited about her beauty and her strong presence. She might be slim and rather small, almost fragile, but, she had powerful mental abilities and her presence and her personality filled every room and every cell of 'her' as the young woman entered 'her' for the first time. The young woman was a real beauty with perfect and delicate features, wonderful long shiny black hair and a smooth skin all creamy-white and rosy. Her thoughts were full of curiosity and wonder and she showed no fear as she stepped forward, instinctively making her way to the heart of 'her' where 'she' was waiting for her. 'She' mused about closing her entrance again and locking her in or the others out, but then, 'she' decided against it. 'She' could feel the strong bond between the young woman and one of the males of 'her' own kind and 'she' also knew that 'she' would need the others, too. No, ‘she' would welcome them and make sure that they would help 'her', but first, 'she' had to lead the young woman her companions called 'Rin' to the one place where 'she' needed her._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Rin! Rin, wait!” Iason yelled after his beautiful lover, but Rin didn't listen to him. The ancient healer watched her disappear into the darkness of the ancient Hive and suddenly, the voice in his head didn't sound tempting and sweet any longer, but dangerous and threatening. He was Wraith and normally would have been more than capable of reaching his human lover in time, but, his sweet Rin had surprised him as she had stormed forward all of a sudden and his bag had gotten tangled up by the twigs of a large bush. When he had loosened the twigs from his rucksack, Rin had just entered the Hive, followed by the High Commander and Colonel Sheppard who were obviously torn between their wish to go after her and their sense of responsibility and their instinct to make sure that the rest of their team was safe.

Iason didn't care about his own security, all he could think of was that he had to follow the young human female he loved so much and he ran after her, blind and deaf for his High Commander's call. The voice in his head made a mental connection between Commander Todd, Commander Octavius and he himself almost impossible, Iason had noticed that when they had come closer to the Hive, but, he didn't care about that, as well.

“Rin, Rin, wait! It's too dangerous to go there alone! Please, wait for me!” he cried out, but his sweet Snow White was gone and the Hive seemed to be determined to make things difficult for him, closing doors and walls before him as he ran through the dark and gloomy hallways and tunnels, searching for the young woman who had stolen his heart right at first sight. He heard the voices of Sheppard and the Marines, without being able to detect where they came from. He just ran through the corridors until he reached the heart of every Hive and the sight greeting him made the blood rushing through his veins freeze.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The voice in her head was loud and demanding, drowning out everything else. Rin followed the voice leading her deeper into the belly of the giant 'whale', blindly and without any doubts. She was meant to be here, this Hive was her destiny, the reason why she had come to Pegasus and Atlantis. It had called out for her through the abyss of two galaxies, more than two million light-years away from each other and Rin was sure that it had called for her since she was born.

She had never been here before and she also knew that every Hive was special and different from the others, but, she 'knew' this place and she knew exactly where she had to go. She had to be fast or the others of her team would keep her from what she had to do and so she sped up and ran through the corridors with her long hair blowing after her, heading to the center of 'her' Hive until she reached her goal – the throne-hall.

Rin slowed down, pausing in the entrance to the throne-hall for just one second, but then, she crossed the distance to the throne standing in the middle of the large and empty hall with several large and firm steps.

Rin let her hand glide over the organic material the throne was made of, and the throne lit up and became warm under her tender fingertips, a soft and happy humming filling the cool and surprisingly fresh air. Rin smiled, climbing the few stairs to the throne and then, she closed her eyes and sat down. The humming became louder and the throne-hall lit up to an almost bright green shine, as countless tentacles snapped out of the throne, wrapping themselves around the young woman, trapping her and pressing her into the large throne.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_'Welcome, my dear Rin. I've been waiting for you for so long.'_

_The voice in Rin's head was smiling and Rin smiled back and asked: 'Who are you?'_

_'You know who I am, Rin,' was the ominous answer and Rin got the impression of an amused chuckle in her head._

_'You are the Hive. But, this can't be. Hives are not sentient and intelligent,' she said, curiously and a little bit mistrustfully._

_'I am.' The chuckle in Rin's head faded, replaced by sadness and longing. “I waited for you for so long. I was alone and lonely for such a long time. The ones I loved died so many years ago. Our kin is not meant to be alone. With you, I will never be alone again.'_

_'You trapped me. I cannot move,' Rin answered, still feeling no fear, only sympathy and regret about the loss the being in her head felt._

_'I'm sorry, but I had to. Your friends wouldn't have allowed you to do what you have to do otherwise. I won't harm you, but, you have to stay with me. I cannot allow you to leave me again.'_

_'I don't want to leave you. But, there is someone I love. He will be worried and scared when he sees me trapped like this. He will try to free me and hurt you.' Rin said and the chuckle sounded in her head again. This time, it was mocking and almost dangerous._

_'He won't be able to free you. No one will. The one you love is my own kind. He already knows that he can't free you!' The voice answered and Rin flinched, because it had become loud and squeaky._

_'Please, let me talk to him. He won't harm you. But, I have to explain it to him.'_

_'You're only searching for a way to leave me again. I won't let you talk to him, nor to the others. They wouldn't understand it!' The presence in Rin's head had changed from soft and gentle to threatening and frightened and Rin's head felt as if it would explode with the pain of the emotions of another being overwhelming her, but, she gritted her teeth and reached out with her mental feelers, invading the strange mind until she had found what she had been searching for._

_Rin opened up her mind widely, inviting the presence in her head to overtake her completely._

_'They will understand it, I promise you. Let me show you why you will never be alone again,' she said gently, not fighting against the pain any longer. The presence hesitated for one long moment, before 'she' accepted the offer, taking control of Rin's body and her mind. It had been so long since 'she' had had a body of her own and it took 'her' a while before she was able to control the young woman. Then, she slowly opened 'her' eyes and looked at the three Wraith and the five humans standing before her throne._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Iason stared at the horrible sight in front of him, unable to move. Rin sat in the throne, her eyes closed, her body trapped underneath countless tentacles moving over the young woman like sizzling snakes, wrapping themselves around the slim body tighter and tighter and Iason flinched at the sound of the loud painful groan that escaped his lips.

“Iason, Rin! Iason, damn it, what happened?” Colonel Sheppard stopped beside him totally out of breath, staring with horror at the throne.

Iason swallowed audibly. “I don't know. The tentacles had already trapped her when I reached the throne-hall. She doesn't react and when I tried to come closer, the tentacles threatened to choke her.” he answered hoarsely. Sheppard cursed loudly.

“Crap. That reminds me of the 'Hive' that tried to use Jennifer back then, in Atlantis. We have to find a way to free her from the tentacles. Maybe, Todd, Octavius and you will be able to remove them with your telepathic abilities?” the human colonel asked.

Iason shook his head. “I don't think so. I tried it, but this Hive is different from all Hives I've ever known. It almost seems to be – intelligent.”

Footsteps became louder and then, Commander Todd, Octavius and the four Marines appeared in the throne-hall. “What happened?” the High Commander of the Second Alliance demanded and his human consort turned his head and looked at his mate.

“The Hive trapped Rin. It reminds me of the incident with Jennifer and the 'Hive' that tried to overtake Atlantis. It used Jennifer to communicate with us and was sentient and intelligent because of Jennifer. This Hive is obviously trying to do the same.”

Iason still stared at his beloved Rin, but, he noticed the High Commander's frown. They were still slightly connected, although the Hive disturbed their bond with its own forces.

“No, this has to be different,” Octavius all of a sudden said. “The Hive itself is intelligent. I can feel it. It's almost as if there was still a Queen controlling it.”

“Yes, Octavius. I got the same impression. But, I can't feel the presence of a Queen. There is no one here.” Iason said silently, his eyes never leaving the young woman sitting on the throne like a true Wraith Queen, the tentacles dancing over her body as if they wanted to caress her.

He reached out for her mind, but, all he could feel was the presence of something strange and powerful, something he had never sensed this way before. He was so focused on his attempts to reach his beloved Rin that he didn't notice her opening her eyes, but when John, beside him, gasped out startled, he looked at her again and cried out in surprise as he found Rin staring at them, her eyes shining in a golden color like the eyes of a strong Wraith Queen.

“I have been waiting.” Her voice was different, it was still Rin’s, but there was a second layer, a second voice combined with hers. Staring in a mixture of dismay, awe and alertness in case anything tried to attack them, the group watched as she looked at them all before freezing upon Todd. “That mark…” she said trailing off with a wistful sigh as though she was remembering something dear to her before she spoke with utter despair and sadness. “I knew of another who carried that mark. But he left me…he left me so long ago.” Immediately, everyone’s eyes turned towards Todd. They knew who she was speaking of.

“Sinamore.” Todd whispered hoarsely, unconsciously feeling for Sheppard's hand. “You're speaking of my brother Sinamore.”


	10. Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd, John, Rin and Iason discovered the ancient Hive. But, Rin was trapped by it. What will happen next? Will they be able to save Rin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very important for all that will come next even in What You Don't Remember, as well, and I do hope that you will like it. Please, give me feedback, I really want to know what you think of my Pegasus Alliance!  
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you so much for your fast beta again! :-)

The strange golden-blue eyes that were Rin's and yet someone else’s widened, staring at Todd in shock.

“You are his younger brother, I can see that, how can it be that you know his name? It can't be! He left his birth Hive long before he was gifted with this special name by his beloved chosen consort! My Commander Sinamore died such a long time ago and he never met you again after he had joined my Hive! Why do you know his name? Tell me!” she said, her voice becoming almost hysterically.

Todd swallowed hard, his clawed fingers clenching around his human consort's hand painfully, but John didn't flinch or try to pull back, just squeezed his mate's hand in a reassuring gesture.

“Sinamore didn't die. He survived in a hidden place on another planet. His Ancient consort Atreyus ascended and has kept him alive by gifting him with his life-force. The other ascended Ancients allowed him to do so. He survived and we found him several weeks ago. After more than ten thousand years, I finally found my brother again. Atreyus told us the story of how my brother had gotten his special name. We also found the son of your former Queen. He survived in a special hibernation pod. He is alive and healthy and has joined our Second Alliance. His new name is Torran, his grandson Brennan chose this name for him.”

Todd didn't know why he told the creature that had taken Rin's body that much, but he felt the overwhelming urge to tell the Hive - or whatever this creature actually might be – what had happened during the last months and he had said these words before he had even registered in his head that he had done so.

Rin's voice with the second multi-toned layer screamed in despair and agony and then, she rolled her eyes and threw her head back, losing consciousness. Her head fell to the side and if the tentacles hadn't held her tightly in place, the young woman would have fallen out of the throne and down to the ground.

Iason who was standing beside Todd cried out with fear and pain, but, as he tried to run to her the tentacles dangerously tightened around the slim body and Octavius at Iason's other side grabbed his wrist and shouted: “No, leave her! She won't do her any harm. It was only the shock about the wonderful news you told her. She will be fine again, soon, just give her time!”

John frowned, narrowing his eyes. “'She'?” he inquired incredulously. “This Hive might be sentient and maybe even intelligent on some level, but it surely isn't a she. Atlantis is a 'she'. Our city is more sentient than any Hive ever was.”

Octavius smiled melancholy. “I didn't speak of only the Hive. I know now what has happened. During the bloody war with the Ancients, more than ten millennia ago, several Queens attempted to accomplish what no one had ever dared to do before. They tried to bond with their Hives completely, to become 'one' with the Hive. It would have given them much more power and the Ancient's would have been defeated much earlier. To bond with their Hives would have meant that the Hive had had more fire power, much faster reaction times and far better abilities to recover and heal after damages during the battles. I was a witness to those attempts, but my former Queen never succeeded with her tries and finally she gave up. And so did the others I know about.”

Todd slowly nodded his head. “Yes, I heard of that, as well. I never met a Queen who had tried it, but the super Hive that threatened Earth attempted to do something similar. But, it had no Queen and no male Wraith has the mental abilities to do such, except for maybe Sin.”

John drew in a shaky breath. “Commander Octavius, do you really want to say that the Queen of the First Alliance – Torran's mother – bonded with her Hive? That she actually 'became' the Hive, giving up her body?”

Octavius nodded his head. “Yes, Colonel Sheppard. This is the Hive of the First Alliance, and its Queen bonded with it. This Hive is the Queen and the Queen is this Hive. They are one unit. Torran's mother survived the millennia because she gave up her body and bonded with her Hive. I don't know how she managed to do it, but it probably was because of the ZPM she had on board – just like the High Commander said. We have found the Hive of the First Alliance on this planet – and its Queen, Sinamore's Queen.” Turning their attention back towards the throne, the group looked on in helplessness as Rin’s body twitched, the tentacles keeping her firmly in their grasp.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Rin's head threatened to explode with the pain the Queen felt, but, she didn't fight the pain, instead, she tried to think soothing thoughts to calm her down. She had realized who had taken her body and her mind the second the Queen had bonded with her and all she wanted to do was to calm her down and convince her to cooperate._

_'Artemis, please, listen to me', she 'said', her mind voice soft and gentle. 'Artemis, please, let us help you.' Rin repeated her words again and again and finally, the dizzying whirling mess of pain, grief, confusion, fury and joy stopped and the ancient Queen was able to form coherent thoughts again._

_'Artemis?' she asked mistrustfully, searching in Rin's mind for the meaning of the unknown name. Rin smiled, forming the picture of the beautiful statue she once had seen in a museum._

_'Artemis was our ancient Greek Goddess of the moon, the hunt, women and children. It is a very appropriate name for a powerful Queen who bonded with her Hive and became one with it, isn't it? A Hive in orbit over a planet surely can be considered as a moon and all of your kind are skilled hunters and so are your Hives. You were a Queen and you still are a beloved mother. What other name could I have chosen for you, my Lady Artemis?'_

_A new wave of overwhelming emotions washed over Rin, but this time it was pure joy and excitement. Rin waited patiently for Artemis to calm down and 'digest' the astonishing news. ' I like the name you gave me,' Artemis eventually said, musing. 'M y son is alive? He is really alive and healthy?' she then asked, her mind voice trembling with hope, fear and happiness._

_'Yes, my Lady Artemis. He is alive. He lives in Atlantis with us and has become an important part of our alliance, the Second Alliance, named after your First Alliance after we had found out about you. Todd, Sinamore's younger brother is the High Commander of the Second Alliance, we have fourteen Hives with you and we live in peace and freedom together. Several Wraith of the alliance have mated with humans and we are working on a solution for the feeding problem like you did ten thousand years ago. Your grandson survived and his son – your great-grandson Brennan is a member of our alliance, as well. He was the one who found your son – his grandfather. He has both, Wraith DNA and the Ancient gene. And soon, there will be the first baby of our united worlds, the baby of Commander Alexandros and his beloved chosen consort Evan. I'm sure that a lot of other babies will follow her.'_

_'Her? Are you sure that it will be a girl?' Artemis asked curiously, forgetting about her anger and grief, drawn in by the things Rin had revealed to her._

_Rin snickered. 'Yes, this baby is a little princess. But, I didn't tell anyone that I know that. I wanted to wait until Commander Alexandros could feel the gender, too.'_

_'This is wonderful news. I waited for so long for you to come to me and now you tell me that the ones I loved so much are still alive and that there is peace and hope and a new even stronger alliance we once dreamed of. I want to talk to my son and my Commander!' Artemis cried out and Rin smiled again._

_'You will Artemis, soon, I promise you. But please, set me free. I won't leave you, you have my word on that. I will stay with you, but, we need our men to bring you back to life and in space where you belong and my friends won't go and see to what's necessary if I'm still trapped.'_

_'The one you love has his own Hive. He won't let you stay here. I need you. I gave up my body ten thousand years ago and I need you as my Queen, Rin.'_

_'I know. Iason loves me. We will find a solution for his Hive. I will stay with you, Artemis. I am meant to be here with you. I want to be your Queen. You are my home, my destiny. But, you need to set me free.'_

_There was a long silence, but, then, Artemis chuckled, amused and pleased. 'It's not me who keeps you trapped, Rin. It is all up to you. You are my Queen. If you want to be free, you will be free,' the Hive that once had been only a Hive and now was a sentient and intelligent 'Queen-Hive' said and Rin realized that Artemis had told her the truth. She herself had been the one who had kept the tentacles wrapped around her. She had feared that her friends would take her and leave and she had trapped herself because she didn't want to leave Artemis._

_Rin felt Artemis pulling back until she was connected with her only slightly and Rin focused on the tentacles still keeping her tied to the throne, concentrating on her wish to be free again. The tentacles slowly moved away from her and Rin straightened her shoulders and opened her own blue eyes to look at her friends and the one she loved._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Todd didn't know how much time had passed since Rin's breakdown. They all had just stood there, watching the slim body twitching underneath the tentacles and Todd couldn't remember the last time he had felt as helpless, angry and scared as he felt right now. After Commander Octavius' explanation, they all had needed some time to digest what they had heard and Todd had been deeply grateful that John was by his side, holding his hand. The presence of the hazel-eyed remarkable human colonel always had this calming effect on him, even though he could sense John's own distress and confusion. But, for a human who had only known about Wraith for eight years, John was astonishingly relaxed and self-confident and this was one of the things Todd loved most about his chosen consort.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the tentacles moving away from Rin until John beside him moved forward all of a sudden and he looked up in time to watch Rin sitting upright in her throne and he mused briefly about why he thought of it as Rin's throne.

Rin opened her eyes and this time, they showed only the beautiful deep blue color he had come to know so well and he felt utter relief flood him, even though he hadn't trusted and liked her at the beginning, thinking that the only reason for her to be in Atlantis was due to the IOA’s wish to spy on them. Now, he knew that he had been all wrong about that. Iason beside him balled his fists and Todd could feel that he wanted to storm forward, but, the ancient healer held his ground knowing that he had to wait until they knew what was going on.

Rin smiled at them, her expression slightly dazed and uneasy as if she was in pain, but, it was clear to see that it was her and not the Queen or Hive speaking through her.

“Iason – my friends, there is nothing to fear or be worried about. Artemis and I came to an agreement.”

“Artemis?” John asked hoarsely.

Rin nodded her head. “Yes, the ancient Greek Queen,” she informed him and John growled with impatience.

“I know who Artemis was and for what she was worshiped and adored. If I hadn't known it before, I would already know it since Cam decided to teach me a lesson about Greek and Roman names. You really named a Hive?” Rin lifted her chin up, scowling strictly at him and Todd watched with astonishment as his brave consort ducked his head as the young and small human female became as intimidating as an old and impressively tall Wraith Queen.

“No, I named a wonderful Queen. A Queen who had determined the course for our own Second Alliance a long time ago when your mate was nothing but a young warrior!” she growled and John gaped at her, disbelieving and stunned.

“I – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone. It is just hard to believe,” he murmured subdued and Rin's features softened.

“I know, John. Artemis became one with the Hive and now has to be considered as a Queen-Hive. I promised to bring her back where she belongs, in space and in orbit over Atlantis. I will stay with her and be her new Queen and you have to see to all that's necessary to make that possible. We need a crew and scientists to check all of her functions and we need to bring Sinamore and Torran here. Artemis wants to see them. Plus, we need one of the ZPMs. We will need it to increase the robustness of her walls. I don't want anything to happen to Artemis.”

“No one wants that, my Lady Rin,” John answered, bowing his head as he acknowledged the young woman as the new Queen of the Hive of the First Alliance. Todd shot him a confused look, not sure if John was mocking the former observationalist, but John's expression told him that John had been serious. “I will return to Atlantis and see to bringing all we need with a crew and the scientists. I'm sure that High Commander Todd, Commander Iason and Commander Octavius want to stay here and begin with the preparations,” the hazel-eyed colonel continued, grinning knowingly as he saw his mate's eyes light up with eagerness. “Please, tell Lady Artemis my sincerest apologies, I didn't mean to insult her. It's only so new for all of us.”

Rin closed her eyes and when she opened them again, her eyes had the golden shine again and her voice sounded with the multi-toned undertone of the Queen again. “I know this, John Sheppard. I'm not angry with you. Please, hurry and bring my son and my Commander to me. It has been so long since I last saw them and heard their voices.”

John bowed his head for a second time and waved at two of the four Marines. “Meyers, Grayson, you will come with me.”

Todd let go of his consort's hand who smiled at him, before he turned around, making his way to the exit with determined and firm steps. The Hive lit up, showing him the way to the exit, not being a mouse trap for unwelcome visitors any longer, but the fourteenth and most important Hive of the Second Alliance now. Todd watched his consort leave with a wistful sigh, but also with a small content smile. There was true hope of a wonderful future with peace and freedom for the whole Pegasus-galaxy, Todd now knew that for sure.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

After a proper walk for almost an entire day with only a few breaks in between, John and the two Marines had reached the village with the Stargate undisturbed and John didn't waste time, dialing the address of his beloved city with quick movements. He couldn't wait to tell Todd's brother and Torran the astonishing news and he also was eager to return to his mate and the special Queen-Hive with the appropriate name Artemis. He smiled inwardly, knowing that Cam most likely would pout when he learned that Rin had chosen a name for her, but, Cam would also know that he couldn't have found a more appropriate name for a Queen who had bonded with her Hive and had become one with it.

The wormhole established with the usual 'wuuuuush' and he jumped the few steps upstairs and threw himself through the event horizon after giving his code with his remote. Cam awaited him on the other side in the Gate-room, frowning when he saw that John had come back only with two Marines.

“John! Is everything all right? Where are the others? What happened?” he demanded and John raised his hand in a calming gesture.

“Nothing bad, Cam, don't worry. But, I need to speak to Sinamore and Torran. They have to join us before I can tell you and Raven what has happened. Where are they?” he asked back.

Cameron pulled a face. “They are in the lab, where else should they be these days? You have no idea what has happened here since you left for this mission. After your departure, Evan and Daniel were trapped by four Genii renegades, and Alexandros and Sin needed to rescue them. Don't worry, Evan and the baby are fine, but, Evan went through some kind of 'settling' during the whole captivity that must have been horribly painful and thought that he would lose his little princess. It's a daughter, by the way. He had to stay in the infirmary for two days and just returned to his quarters today. This morning, only a few hours ago, we also received a strange message from the reality where Sin, Todd the Second, your pregnant twin and Ronon the Second are from.”

John stared disbelievingly at his friend. “What? A message what kind of message?” he inquired, stunned and shocked because so many things had happened during their absence of only two days.

Cam smiled grimly. “An audio message. From Sin's second, Rani. He said that they were searching for them and that they wouldn't give up until they found them. Sin, Sinamore, Torran and Albert are working on a way to contact them. Rodney tried to help them, but, he blacked out in between, because he hadn't slept for almost two days and Jennifer threatened to tell it to Dorothy and let her tell him off if he didn't sleep for at least ten hours and you know how scary our sweet Dorothy can be. Rodney knew better than to object,” he added with a grin. John couldn't help but grin as well.

Dorothy would be a wonderful Queen and she was still determined to mate with Omiros. John was pretty sure that she would get what she wanted, Omiros would have no other choice than to wait until his future 'Queen' was old enough and grown up and then, take her as his consort or better – become her consort. John shook his head, blinking, trying to clear his mind.

After digesting the stunning news, he smiled at Cameron and said: “I have astonishing news, as well. We found the Hive of the First Alliance,” he told his friend pretty smugly and now, it was Cameron's turn to stare disbelievingly at his friend.

“You're kidding me, right?” he croaked out, his voice almost squeaking.

John slowly shook his head. “No, I'm not. You better get Sinamore and Torran here. Albert can work with Sin. This really can't wait.” Cameron watched him for one moment, but then, he turned around, heading out of the Gate-room, forgetting that he could have used his radio. John leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, grateful that he had few minutes to himself.

This truly had been an extraordinary day, even for the Pegasus-galaxy.


	11. About Queens And Commanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has named the Queen Hive Artemis. John Sheppard has left to come back with a crew and the needed equipment, and of course, with Sinamore and Torran. Rin and Iason in the meantime are not so sure about their relationship and who shall be the new Commander of Artemis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Iason are back! It took me a rather long time, but I would never abandon my beloved Wraith. 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and please, give me feedback and tell me if you liked the new chapter!

Commander Iason had withdrawn in one of the old labs he had found and now stood before the largest console in the middle of the gloomy room, trying to bring it back to life. He needed this time alone to come to terms with all that had happened within only one month.

A couple of weeks ago, he had been content with his rather lonely life on board his Hive, busied with his research for the feeding problem and not thinking of involving himself seriously with another being, never mind mating with anybody.

But here he stood, four weeks later, hopelessly in love with a young human female who had stolen his heart right at first sight. This wouldn't have been bad if there hadn't been the single, but truly important fact that this young human female, the most beautiful and astonishing being he had ever met, obviously was supposed to be the Queen of the new Hive of the Second Alliance which happened to become most likely the most important Hive because it had also been the Hive of the First Alliance. Even more, it was a sentient and intelligent Hive, because its former Queen had bonded with it and now was the Hive itself – herself. The Hive was now a she and had been named by her new Queen.

He himself on the other hand might be the healer of the Second Alliance and important for the research, but he was only a normal Commander and Lady Artemis certainly would want to have her former Commander Sinamore as her Commander again. Or maybe the High Commander Todd. Not him and this meant that he couldn't take the young woman he loved so much as his chosen consort. How could Rin be his chosen consort while being the new worthy Queen of this Hive?

Iason pressed his lips to a thin line and focused on the console in front of him. They had explored Lady Artemis for almost three days by now, as good as they could, being only Rin, the High Commander, Commander Octavius, two Marines and he himself, but they had checked as much as possible of the important halls. The High Commander was on the bridge with Commander Octavius, because they needed to bring Lady Artemis back in space as soon as possible and Rin had been in the throne hall when he had left her. The Marines patrolled outside, because Lady Artemis herself wasn't a threat to them any longer and they were also looking for Colonel Sheppard coming back with the equipment they needed and the scientists along with Commander Sinamore and Lady Artemis' son Torran.

Iason snarled contentedly as the console finally flared to life. The screen was still rather dark, because they had only little energy and most of that energy was attached to the bridge, but he didn't need much to check the basic functions and read the logbook, at least those parts he would get access to.

A sudden, unexpected flash made him blink and flinch and when he looked up at the spot on wall where the flash had appeared, he could see the almost transparent image of a Wraith Queen looking at him. Iason blinked again, because Wraith used telepathically created images for their cullings, but they were more white and grayish shadows, not true colorful pictures of other people. Iason knew the holographic technology of the Ancients, but Wraith had never developed something similar.

_'This isn't a Hive with only Wraith technology, Commander Iason, remember? I contain both, Wraith and Ancient technology just like our hidden facility and everything else of the First Alliance,'_ an amused soft voice sounded in his head and Iason inwardly smacked himself for having completely forgotten that.

_'Doesn't need this too much energy?'_ he asked back, too surprised to react properly.

_'No. The naquadah generators function surprisingly well. I can't show you my picture for too long, but I wanted to talk to you, Commander Iason. I sensed your worries,'_ Lady Artemis replied and Iason stepped closer to get a better look at the holographic female.

Lady Artemis must have been a stunning sight, back then ten thousand years ago. The Wraith Queen who looked at him with a smile ghosting around her lips was tall and of slender shape, dressed in a simple white dress that was magnificent because of its simplicity. Her delicate, regular features were of an ageless beauty and her golden eyes showed wisdom and kindness. Her long thick hair cascading in waves and curls over her back was as black as Rin's hair and her eyebrows reminded the ancient healer of the little swallows living in the blue skies of Earth just as Rin's eyebrows had reminded him of those birds.

Iason was sure that every single being under her charge had been utterly devoted to this Queen and he felt the sudden urge to kneel down and show her his own devotion, although it was only a holographic picture.

_'There's no need for the mate of my Queen to kneel before me. Rin wouldn't appreciate that, Iason,'_ Lady Artemis' mind voice assured him, soft as a smooth summer rain.

Iason swallowed and stayed upright, even though the wish to kneel down was still there. It was hard to fight against his innermost Wraith instincts after living to the rules of his own species for millenia.

_'I'm not her mate,'_ Iason objected, although he truly wished he were Rin's mate.

Lady Artemis' soft laughter filled his head and the holograph seemed to cock its head in amusement. _'Not yet, but you will be. You two are meant to be together.'_

Iason blinked with confusion. _'I don't understand. Rin will be your Queen, Lady Artemis. She will live here on board your Hive. Queens don't leave their Hives oftentimes. I'm the Commander of another Hive and have to see to my duties there. How should that work?'_

The mind voice held a small frown in it as Lady Artemis answered. _'So, you wouldn't leave your Hive for her, Iason? Rin told me that the Commanders of the Second Alliance are truly devoted to their own Hives, especially because there are no other Queens apart from Lady Athena, but I thought that you would at least consider to follow Rin and become my Commander.'_

Iason didn't know what to say for one long moment. _'You would let me be your Commander?'_ he made sure disbelievingly.

_'Of course, I would, Iason. What makes you think you wouldn't be worth being my Commander?'_ Lady Artemis inquired curiously.

Iason leaned against the console and his eyes became sad. One of the reasons why his Hive didn't have a Queen had been his devotion to his first Queen. When she had died, he hadn't stand the thought of becoming the Commander of another Queen and decided to command his Hive by himself. It had worked surprisingly well over the last centuries and he had gotten used to be alone and be the one responsible for the crew.

_'I don't know. I just thought that you would want Commander Sinamore as your Commander. After all, he was it ten thousand years ago and he is still alive and coming to you.'_

The holographic image actually smiled. _'Yes, he was. Sinamore was my Commander and he was a wonderful Commander. But, this was ten thousand years ago and everything has changed since then. His consort ascended and I'm not sure if the other ascended Ancients would allow him to be with him when he regained his former position. I do believe that he will think the same and agree with me. Times have changed and we all have to accept it and go with them. Rin thinks that you are worth to be her mate and my Commander and I think that, too. So please, tell me Commander Iason, would you give up your own Hive and become my Commander?'_

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Todd looked up from his console as Rin entered the bridge, looking around attentively and with a small frown between her beautiful blue eyes. The High Commander suppressed an amused smile, knowing exactly what the young female was searching for, or better _whom_ she was searching for.

Todd was pretty sure that Rin would be a powerful and impressive Queen and truly worthy to be the new Queen of this special Hive, but right now, she was only a young woman deeply in love for the first time, and Todd could see by her way she chewed on her fully bottom lip that she felt uncertain and confused.

Rin hesitated in the entrance to the bridge before she finally made her way to where he stood with firm and determined steps. Todd smiled friendly at her, during the years he had lived mostly among humans he had mastered his friendly smile perfectly and Rin returned the smile with honesty and sincerity. Todd was still amazed how fast the young woman who had come from Earth only a couple of months ago had adjusted to the sometimes hard life in Pegasus and how fearlessly and naturally she behaved on board a Hive and among Wraith. It most likely had something to do with her strong mental abilities, but she was a young human female, nonetheless and knew quite well that every Wraith could easily overpower her and feed on her, and yet she had never shown any sign of fear or discomfort in their company.

Quite the opposite, Rin seemed to feel much more comfortable among his brethren than she obviously felt when dealing with her own kind, except for her close friends like Major Lorne or John the Second. The only other human he knew who behaved that naturally was Cameron Mitchell who lived on board his flagship for more than one year by now. Even John Sheppard, his own chosen consort didn't feel so at ease as Rin and the blue-eyed colonel did, Cameron even joked with the crew of his Hive and they had come to laugh and joke back, at least some of them.

No Wraith of their alliance would ever have thought of harming one of their allied humans and Sheppard of course knew that, but to know something and to behave like that were two entirely different kind of things. Cameron Mitchell lived with his Wraith and dealt with them every day and he knew how much Raven's crew adored and admired their Commander's chosen consort who had let Albert feed on him willingly and freely when Albert had been in dire straits, and Rin probably felt that every Wraith of the Second Alliance considered her as a powerful and strong Queen and therefore would never show anything else than respect and devotion to her.

Todd hadn't realized how much their alliance had needed Wraith Queens until Lady Athena and Rin had made their appearance. He smiled as he thought of Dorothy Keller-McKay who was a little girl by now, but would be an impressive Queen herself one day when she had grown up. Todd slightly shook his head to clear his mind and beckoned the young woman standing in the doorway to come to him.

“Rin, it's good to see you. Come here, I want to show you some interesting things!” the ancient Wraith Commander greeted her and Rin stepped beside him, eager to see what he had discovered.

Todd pointed at the screen of his console. “I couldn't check every function so far, but the naquadah generators luckily work, probably because this Hive contains not only Wraith technology, but also Ancient technology, as well. It's amazing what the First Alliance has done to pave the way for further generations. They combined both technologies in a way we couldn't have combined them without the data we found in their old facility. With the ZPM, we will bring Lady Artemis back to full life and in space in no time, I'm sure about that. We will still need the generators, because the ZPM also shall increase the strength of her walls, but the full integration of them will be easy when Lady Artemis has full power and functions again.”

Rin smiled and let her fingers glide over the console just as if she caressed a sentient living being – what she did, because this special Hive actually was a sentient and intelligent living being. This Hive was a Queen Hive and with Lady Artemis' help, the Second Alliance would gain more allied Hives in the future, Todd was sure about that.

“I can feel her regaining strength, High Commander,” Rin agreed, smiling wistfully. “We are eager to be in space again.”

Todd raised an hairless eyeridge at her. “We?” he asked the young woman and Rin shrugged her shoulders.

“Yes, we. There is a permanent bond between us, even though she has withdrawn at the moment. We don't share our thoughts the entire time, but I can sense her emotions and her moods just as she senses mine and Lady Artemis longs to be in space again after that incredible long time. Hives are not meant to be without a crew and on their own for such a long time and for Lady Artemis, it was even worse. She 'slept' during the centuries, but she was lonely even in her sleep.”

“I see.” Todd nodded his head. This made sense. Every Queen was deeply connected with her Hive the whole time and Rin's connection with Lady Artemis must be much deeper and stronger because Lady Artemis was sentient and intelligent like a Wraith Queen herself. He gently laid his hand upon Rin's restless one.

“Lady Artemis will have a crew again, don't worry, Rin. There are enough of my brethren who will be honored and eager to serve under your and Lady Artemis' command,” he assured her gently and Rin let out a deep sigh.

“Thank you High Commander,” she said quietly, her gaze traveling along the greenish and violet glowing walls of her new home. Todd could see that she felt still troubled and worried and that this was not because of the rather gloomy surroundings.

“Commander Todd would be appropriate, Lady Rin,” he reminded her gently of her new role. She might be human and he might be the Commander in charge of the Second Alliance, but, respecting their own Wraith laws and rules, Queens stood on the same level and Todd didn't feel comfortable being addressed as 'High Commander' by a Queen, never mind the Queen of a Queen Hive.

Rin sighed again, wrinkling her sweet nose as she pulled a face. “There is a lot I'll have to learn, isn't it?” she inquired and Todd chuckled with gentle amusement.

“Oh yes, Lady Rin, a lot. But, you're not alone and Commander Iason will by your side and help you with everything you need to know.”

“Do you think so, Commander Todd? Iason withdrew for a rather long time and I don't think that he will give up his own Hive for a new one. Apart from that, Artemis already has a Commander, your brother Sinamore!” she blurted out, becoming the worried young woman in love and forgetting everything she had learned about Wraith Queens within the blink of an eye.

Todd considered her thoughtfully. Her astonishing abilities and her matured behavior and level-headed manner made people easily forget how young she still was and he could understand her fears and worries better than she might think.

“You are Lady Artemis' Queen, of course, your mate will become the Commander of your Hive, Lady Rin. These are our laws and rules. We have lived with them thousands of years and I know my brother well enough to know that he would never think of contest documented right to be the Commander of his consort's or mate's Hive. Knowing that his Queen has survived the millenia will be enough for him. If my brother endeavors to command a Hive again, then we will find another Hive for him, maybe Iason's Hive for example.”

Rin didn't look convinced. “Iason is deeply attached to his own Hive and his crew. I'm not sure that he would give them up for me.”

Todd pursed his lips. For humans, the Wraith culture was hard to understand and Rin and Iason obviously hadn't talked about their serious feelings for each other until now.

“Do you love him, Lady Rin? Do you want to become his chosen consort?” he asked quietly and the young Eurasian woman nodded her head without hesitation. “Yes, I love him. And I do want to become his chosen consort. But, he didn't ask me...”

Todd suppressed another amused chuckle as he saw the hurt look in Rin's wonderful deep blue eyes and the cute pout she made. Her ability to change between an impressive and intimidating Queen and a female who felt unsure about her lover's true feelings was truly amazing and a little bit confusing for an ancient Wraith Commander.

“He hardly has had the opportunity to do so, right?” he said, watching her intently. “Did you 'talk' with Lady Artemis about your worries?”

Rin bit her lip. “She has withdrawn, as well. I tried to reach her, but all I can feel is her presence and her emotions about the waking up of her. I think that she doesn't want to talk to me at the moment.” Another pout told Todd that the young woman didn't like that, at all.

Commander Octavius who had worked on another console and listened to their conversation, silently, stepped beside them. “You don't have to worry, Lady Rin. I'm sure that Lady Artemis has a talk with Commander Iason at the moment. They will both make the right decision. You are young and don't know our laws and our culture well enough after such a short amount of time, but, you will understand them soon enough and they will both help you. Commander Iason is deeply attached to his Hive, that's true, but Commanders are used to change their Hives much more than Queens and he will do what's necessary for our alliance and – most of all – to make you happy, my dear Lady Rin,” the other Commander said, his voice friendly and respectful as he spoke to the human female whose fate was to be the strong Queen of the most powerful Hive of the entire galaxy. If there was anything he could say or do to ease the weight pressing down on her slim and fragile shoulders, he would gladly do or say it.

Rin smiled gratefully at the kind Wraith, but when she opened her mouth to respond to what he had said, Commander Iason emerged in the entrance to the bridge, heading to the place where they stood. “Lady Artemis has sensed someone coming to the Hive. Colonel Sheppard will be here shortly, together with Commander Sinamore and Prince Torran. Lady Artemis will finally see her former Commander and her son again!”


	12. Until We Meet Aagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torran and Sinamore are on their way to Lady Artemis. After ten thousand years, the Wraith Queen will finally see her son and her old commander again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a rather long time and the chapter is much shorter than usual, but I am struggling a little bit with the parallelism between the timelines of this story and 'WYDR'. I guess that I have finally found a solution to go on with both and this chapter is also very emotional. 
> 
> It has been a couple of rough weeks and yesterday, we had to bury my best friend who lost her fight against cancer, leaving her husband and her two kids behind, so writing wasn't so easy these days.
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and please, give me feedback what you think about my little universe, leave kudos and comments as a motivation for me to go on if you liked it. It is hard to create such a complex story arch and to go with WIPs without knowing whether you like it or not and every comment and every kudo would make me so happy. <3

Exaltation and excitement surged through every cell of Lady Artemis and Rin could see in the faces of the ancient Commanders all assembled on the bridge that they felt the same through their link with the Queen-Hive. She knew that she had to join with the Queen of the First Alliance, that she had to offer her her body for the re-encounter with her son Torran and her Commander Sinamore, but she couldn't do that on the bridge, she had to go to the throne hall again.

“Commander Todd, Iason, I have to go to the throne hall. It is easier for Lady Artemis to overtake my body there near the throne!” she said with an urgent tone in her voice, and the High Commander of the Second Alliance shook his head to clear his mind from the wave of excitement still coursing through his body.

“Of course, Lady Rin, Iason and I will accompany you. Commander Octavius, please make sure that my brother Commander Sinamore and prince Torran will be brought to the throne hall instantly upon their arrival!” he ordered and the third Commander bowed slightly before Rin and the High Commander.

“I shall see to them being brought to Lady Artemis in the throne hall as soon as they enter her,” he agreed and Rin turned around on her heels to head in the direction of the throne hall, not bothering to see whether Iason and Todd followed her. Lady Artemis had touched her mind again and Rin's only thought was to bond with her to make sure that she could talk to her son and her Commander and have the reunion all three of them deserved after such an incredibly large amount of time.

Iason had said nothing since he had entered the bridge, but his mere presence was a solid rock in the turmoil of both Rin and Lady Artemis’ emotions and the young female was grateful for his cool hand on her back as he guided her through the misty and gloomy corridors that were Rin and Iason's new home now. Rin didn't doubt any longer that Iason would leave his Hive to serve Lady Artemis and herself as their Commander, she simply knew that the Wraith who had caught her heart would give up the Hive he had lived upon for centuries and even millennia to become the Commander of the Queen-Hive of the Second Alliance instead. He would never have striven after this role and position, thinking that other Commanders like Sinamore, Todd, Raven, Alexandros or Octavius were far more worthy to fulfill this task than he himself. But for the young human female he had come to love, he would do it gladly and Rin knew for sure that her beloved Iason would be a wonderful and worthy Commander for this so special Hive.

Their arrival in the throne hall pulled her out of her musings and Rin headed to the throne to sit down and make it easier for Lady Artemis to take her body. This time, the tentacles stayed inside the throne, there was no need to trap Rin, and Lady Artemis couldn't have embraced her son and her Commander if she had been trapped.

Rin closed her eyes and relaxed, her arms resting comfortably on the armrests of the throne. She focused on her breathing and emptied her mind, allowing the Wraith Queen to take her mind and her body without fighting against the intrusion. It was soft and careful, Lady Artemis not wanting to cause the young woman who offered herself to her so willingly any pain and discomfort.

 _'Thank you, my dear Rin,'_ she thanked her and Rin smiled at her with her thoughts.

_'You're very welcome, Lady Artemis. I like to share my body and my mind with you. I know that you would never harm me. I will withdraw now so you can cherish the reunion with your son and Commander undisturbed.'_

Rin slowly drew back into the farthest corner of her mind, making herself comfortable there and when the human female opened her eyes again, they were the eyes of a proud and powerful ten thousand year old Wraith Queen and not the eyes of a human woman any longer.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

A new wave of excitement surged through the Queen-Hive that seemed to be singing with pure bliss as Lady Artemis rose to her feet in one elegant and fluent move because it had been far too long that a true and worthy Queen had walked her empty halls. A small smile played around her mouth, because she could feel the presence of her new crew approaching the throne hall, filling her hallways and rooms with new life and Lady Artemis knew that soon, she would be a true Hive again, humming with life and activity just like every Hive should hum.

Lady Artemis resisted the urge to reach out with her mind for the two beings she craved so much to see again, to feel again in her mind, and she found herself pacing up and down in front of her throne nervously and kneading her hands. Commander Todd and Commander Iason stood beside her throne, waiting in silence for the arrival of the others and the Wraith Queen was grateful for them leaving her alone and offering support and strength only by their mere presence. She hadn't been sure about Commander Iason's behavior at the beginning, but he respected his lover's decision to let her take control of Rin's body and mind and his only feelings towards her were the respect and devotion every Commander should feel towards his Queen.

The sound coming from the entrance made Lady Artemis look up and her hand flew up to her left breast, pressing against the heart drumming underneath the soft hill. There, they stood, looking at her after more than a hundred centuries, her former Commander Sinamore and her beloved son Torran. The son who had had to flee with his Ancient wife and their little son and Lady Artemis stepped forward in the same moment her son headed in her direction, his mind reaching out for her mind to finally bond again with the one who had given birth to him.

 _'Mother!'_ his scream filled her head and her heart and her answering _'My son!'_ echoed through the entire ship, making every Wraith stop in whatever they had been doing as they shared the moment mother and son were united again with deep emotion.

Finally. Finally after more than ten thousand years, the promise they had given each other that they wouldn't rest until they would be able to see each other again, had come true and there was not one, who was watching the tall Wraith embracing the small human female who carried the mind and the soul of a Wraith Queen, who did not have tears of happiness and emotion in their eyes as they witnessed the re-encounter of mother and son that was truly a miracle.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

John Sheppard stepped silently beside his mate, his eyes never leaving the couple in front of the throne still holding each other tight, but his hand instinctively searched for his mate's hand and Todd took it, squeezing it tenderly and reassuringly. The High Commander would have liked to dwell longer in the moment, but his concern about how things went in Atlantis caused him to turn his head to the human colonel who had won his heart right at their first encounter, even though he hadn't known it back then, what this strange bond between them truly meant.

“Is everything alright in the city?” he mouthed at him and John smiled briefly at him before he looked back at Lady Artemis and Torran, savoring their first minutes together after their incredibly long separation to the fullest.

“Raven and Cam have everything under control. But, we have a lot to talk about. Sin has gotten a message from his reality and he's working on the solution with McKay and Albert,” he murmured, not wanting to disturb the special moment. Todd nodded his head, focusing his attention on his brother who had made his way to the throne, waiting respectfully at an appropriate distance for his Queen to gift him with her attention.

When she did, stepping back from her son only reluctantly, she did so in a way no Wraith Queen had done before and Todd smiled, because he was pretty sure that it was the small and slim but oh so strong and clever human who made the ancient and proud Queen act like this, because she pulled Sinamore into a tight embrace without any warning.

His brother froze in surprise, but then, he simply hugged her back and his words: “My Queen, I am so pleased to see you again!” sounded much happier and moved than a distinguished Commander should probably sound. But, who should care about that? Every single Wraith on board of their now fourteen Hives had gotten used to the uncommon and very emotional way humans handled things with, and Todd was also pretty sure that a lot of his brethren appreciated the change, especially the young ones. Being able to speak up without being punished for it was something other Wraith living the traditional way considered a threat, but Todd knew that this was one of the things that made their alliance stronger and helped them finding solutions for all the little and big problems that had come and would come along their way. The Wraith he had the honor to command as their High Commander were flexible and willing to leave the old paths and try something new. For them, feeding was something they had to do to survive, but none of them did it just for pleasure and Todd knew that most of them hoped just as much for a cure to avoid killing humans during the feeding as their human allies hoped for it.

His attention was caught by his older brother stepping back and lifting Rin's small hand to his lips to place a kiss upon it. Todd was astonished about the change in the human female's behavior and appearance, because the slim woman truly looked like the impressive Wraith Queen Lady Artemis had once been before she had given up her body to become one with her Hive.

“Sinamore, my dear Commander! I never thought that I would ever see you again. It has been so long since we had to leave our secret home and everything and everyone we loved behind us! I thought of you and Atreyus so many times while I waited here for another Queen to come to me and take my place and you have to tell me everything about you and Atreyus!” Lady Artemis exclaimed excitedly, and Todd smiled because of the perfect mixture of old Wraith Queen and young human female while his consort beside him made a strangled noise that was supposed to sound like an amused snort, but sounded suspiciously like a touched sniff.

Sinamore smiled down at his former Queen while she took Torran's hand again. “I will tell you everything you want to know, my Queen. But first, let us introduce someone to you who wasn't born when we had to part.” He turned around and beckoned a young Wraith standing near the entrance to them. Brennan came closer with uncertain steps, bowing before his great-grandmother. Lady Artemis let go of her son and reached out with her hand, smiling at her great-grandson while she took in the sight of the young male who was the living proof that not all Wraith and all Ancients had hated each other and wanted to fight.

“Brennan, my dear great-grandson, I cannot tell you how happy I am to meet you. Come here, my dear and let me hug you!” The Queen said gently and the happy smile enlightening Brennan's handsome features seemed to light up the entire throne hall.

“Lady Artemis! I am honored to meet you,” he stammered and his great-grandmother frowned, Rin's forehead wrinkling with confusion. “Please, Brennan, don't call me Lady Artemis. I am your great-grandmother and I really want you to call me grandmother. Now come here and let me hug you!” she ordered and the young Wraith obeyed happily and pulled her into his arms.

“She is really not like any Wraith Queen I've ever met,” John beside him mused. “She’s not even like Lady Athena and she is much nicer than any other Queen I knew before.”

Todd chuckled. “I can see your point. Lady Artemis isn't like any Queen I've ever met, either. But, she was the Queen of the First Alliance and friendly towards humans and the Ancients. She dealt with them on a daily basis and she gave up her body and became a Queen-Hive. She can't be like a normal Queen. Apart from that, there is a huge amount of our dear Lady Rin in her!”

John sighed. “Now, it's you having a point here, my mate. Why don't we give them a little bit of privacy and check how the boarding is going in the meantime?”

Todd sensed how uncomfortable his consort felt by watching this intimate moment of the freshly united family. John wasn't good when it came to things like this because it reminded him of his own problems with his family living on Earth. “Of course, Sheppard, the sooner the crew has settled in, the sooner we can bring her back into space.”

He connected with his brother to tell him that he would be on the bridge with the scientists and followed his consort out of the throne hall, knowing exactly how Lady Artemis and Torran must feel because he had felt the same way when he had seen his brother again after such an incredibly large amount of time. Ten thousand years was an awfully long time to wait for a reunion and really no one should have to wait for so long to see their beloved ones again.


End file.
